There's Always A Second Chance
by M.C.E.Black
Summary: Another installment in the Madeleine Black saga. Post Hogwarts. Maddy tries to forget about Harry. In fact, she tries to forget about magic altogether. But a dinner party brings her suppressed memories back, along with some of the main characters. HPxOC
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related titles. However, Madeleine Charlotte Elizabeth Black is my O.C. and yes, I use her a lot in my works.

**A/N:** Hello there! This is a story I've been working on for a very long time. I actually finished it nearly a year ago, but didn't know what to do with it. I figured I would post it now, because people have started to become taken with Maddy as a person. This story is more of an alternate ending for I Dated "The Chosen One", which in fact is not finished yet, but it is not completely neccessary for you to read that first. This can be a story entirely by itself. It's not A.U. even though it hardly takes place in the magical world. I, personally, really like this story and would love it if you'd take the chance to read it, so it's not rotting in "My Documents" for the rest of...forever.

This prologue is very short, which is why I'm posting Chapter 1 at the same time. Thanks a lot and I hope you enjoy this.

**Prologue**

The only light that shone on the lake that night was the light of the full moon. A gentle breeze blew across the still water. It was unusually warm for a May night, and the crickets were out early. All this was in contrast to the storm brewing over a couple that stood in the light of the moon.

A young woman, about sixteen in age, stood before the man she had idolized for so long. Her stony blue eyes held all the sorrow in the world and yet no tears fell from them.

"I'm sorry…" he said.

She would not hear him. Her heart was still trying to cope with the nightmare she had been dreading for so many years finally coming true.

"Maddy, look at me…" he continued, "Please, just look at me…"

She would not allow herself to look into the eyes that once promised the greatest love the world had ever seen. No, Madeleine Black would not let herself get caught up in those startling green eyes. Not again.

The boy, whom everyone knew as The Boy Who Lived, stared helplessly at her. She had not said a word. He had expected her to throw a fit. He expected her to cast every hex she knew at him. He never expected to return to the Common Room that night resembling any form of a human. But, she did not curse him. She wanted to. She longed to with every fiber of her being, but she could not bring herself to do it.

Harry Potter stood beside her, waiting for some sign that their meeting was over. He reached out to touch her arm.

"Don't touch me!" she said sharply.

Harry jumped. He had been unsure that there was any voice left in her. Her eyes locked onto his. He could see a look of anger and loathing burning deeply beneath the sadness. He could no longer see the look of longing and love he once saw every time she looked at him. Perhaps, he had not been looking deep enough, for under everything, Maddy still held on to her old feelings.

"You told me you loved me…" she said in a low voice. "You promised me the world. Everything I ever dreamed of."

Harry felt guilty. He _had_ promised her that. He suddenly felt that those promises were stupid and childish. But they weren't to Maddy. They meant everything to her.

"You lied to me…" she glared at him, accusingly.

"Maddy you make it seem so harsh-"

"It _is_ harsh, Harry!" her voice rose. Her eyes flashed in the moonlight. Harry started to feel uneasy. Maddy was very powerful. "Listen…" she said, her voice shaking a little, "if this is the path you choose, I don't want to be a part of it at _all_. Do _not_ speak to me. Do _not _come _anywhere_ near me ever again!"

Without warning, she turned and started in the direction of the castle. Harry watched in shock. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at him over her shoulder.

"For now on, Harry…you're dead to me."

**A/N:** Okay, so you've reached this far. Please move on to the next chapter. I really want to know what people think of this. I promise Harry will come back shortly, even though he'll be absent from the next chapter. Please REVIEW! Thank you!


	2. The Nanny

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope. Don't own Harry Potter yet...

**A/N:** Okay, so if you've gotten this far, thank you so much. I never realized how short these chapters were. They definitely looked longer in the other document, but oh well. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Like I said, Harry will not be in this chapter, but I think he might be mentioned in the next one. I dunno, it's been a long time since I've read this myself. So, please enjoy. I know it's moving a bit slow, but it'll get better.

**Chapter 1: "The Nanny"**

Her eyes were squeezed shut as she heard the sound of giggling enter the room. Her black hair was splayed across the floor, and she felt it get caught on little feet. Little hands grabbed her shoulders and turned her over. She stuck out her tongue, playfully, mimicking someone dead.

"Quick, doctor!" a small girl with brown locks said, prodding the 'dead' girl's shoulder with her finger, "I think we're losing her."

A blonde boy raced into the room wearing a long white coat; his twin brother was at his heels.

"Nurse Marie," said the boy in the white coat, "What appears to be the problem?"

"I think Miss Maddy is dead…" the little girl named Marie, said worriedly.

Maddy gave a small groan. The 'doctor's' twin hurried over to her and pried open her eyelids.

"Eeew! Michael that's disgusting!" Marie cried as they saw the white of Maddy's eyeballs.

"Doctor! I do believe she needs immediate attention!" Michael said, stifling a laugh.

The doctor kneeled beside Maddy and all three of them peered over her. Maddy's eyes popped open and she reached out her arms in front of her. She grabbed whoever was closest to her, which happened to be Doctor Christopher, and started tickling him.

"Aah! Aah! Let go of me! Miss Maddy!" Christopher gasped between chuckles.

Marie and Michael dive-bombed Maddy in attempt to free their brother. Maddy grabbed Marie's sides and Marie burst out into a fit of giggles.

"What is going on in here?"

The four on the floor sat up suddenly. Marie's bow was askew, and Christopher's jacket was off one of his arms. Michael peered at the girl in the doorway through Maddy's arm.

Elizabeth, the eldest of the Wormwood children, stood in the doorway, glaring down at them. She looked remarkably like her mother: tall, slender and very proper. The Wormwood family was one of the richest in England, aside from the Royal Family, of course.

"Miss Maddy!" Elizabeth snapped, "You are our tutor, not our Nanny! You will lose your job if you continue with this tomfoolery!"

Maddy stood up and brushed off her frock. Her black hair was coming out of its bun. She approached Elizabeth and smirked.

"The result of not enough tomfoolery in their childhood is right in front of us. You are such a hard-pressed girl. You need a little fun in your life."

"My parents raised me to be a noble woman…" Elizabeth said crossly, "I have no time for fun…it gives you silly ideas…" she glanced at her younger siblings.

"You are not yet a woman. You are not a day over fifteen, so live a little and stop trying to grow up so fast. Being an adult is no picnic." Maddy made her way past Elizabeth and out the door, fixing her hair in the process.

"Neither is being a teenager…" Elizabeth said, following Maddy with piercing eyes.

Maddy glanced at Elizabeth over her shoulder, "Believe me…I know…"

Elizabeth turned back to her brothers and sister, each one now wearing a look of disappointment. She walked into the room and hurried them into their beds.

"Come now…Mrs. Edgar will be here soon and she will not be pleased if you are not in your night things…" she sighed, exasperatedly, "Christopher! What have you done to father's coat?"

"We were just playing, 'Liza…" Christopher whined.

Sure enough, a moment later, Maddy spotted old Mrs. Edgar coming down the hall toward her. Right behind her was her cat, Mr. Whisk. Maddy couldn't help but think that Mrs. Edgar and Mr. Filch would make an excellent couple. Mrs. Edgar was a spindly old widow who was very strict. Sometimes, Maddy would catch herself imagining Mrs. Edgar in a long brown cloak like the one Filch used to wear…

_Don't think about that! _Maddy told herself firmly. She did not like to think about her past, and she had been doing her best to forget it. Unfortunately, it was to no avail.

As Mrs. Edgar and Mr. Whisk passed her, Maddy stopped and turned around. A weird feeling in her stomach told her that she should stick around. When Mrs. Edgar disappeared into the children's room, Maddy pressed her ear to the door, secretly wishing she had one of Fred and George's Extendable Ears, then, shaking her head furiously for thinking of such a thing.

"All right, children, into bed! Now!" Mrs. Edgar's reedy voice cracked like a whip.

"Mrs. Edgar, will you tell us a story?" Marie's little voice piped up.

"Not now!" the old woman snapped, "Elizabeth, please retire to your room for the evening. You are not needed here."

"But Ma'am," Elizabeth said politely, "I always tuck them into bed…you know I-"

"Not tonight! They cannot remain reliant on you for the rest of their lives." Maddy could hear Mrs. Edgar's heels click across the hardwood floor. "They need to grow up!"

Maddy could imagine Mrs. Edgar with a hook for a hand, and the children running around like Peter Pan singing, "I won't grow up!". She moved quickly as she heard Elizabeth hurry toward the door. As she moved down the hall, Maddy could see tears forming in Elizabeth's eyes.

"Miss Maddy would tell us a story…" Christopher said matter-of-factly.

"Well, Miss Maddy is not here right now."

"But she would come back!" Michael chimed in.

"No!" Mrs. Edgar sounded angry. "You are to go to bed tonight without a story and without Miss Maddy…"

The room fell silent. Suddenly Marie spoke in the tiniest voice, so Maddy had to push her ear even harder to the wood, to understand what she was saying.

"Why can't Miss Maddy be our Nanny?"

Mrs. Edgar made a sound of annoyance. "I have half a mind to beat each of you-"

"We'll tell Mother and Father and you'll get fired!" Michael butt in.

Maddy readied herself for an explosion. It never came. Instead, she heard Mrs. Edgar's feet move across the floor to the door. Maddy stood up quickly.

Mrs. Edgar looked surprised to see Maddy at the door. She nodded curtly.

"The children desire to see you…"

Maddy nodded in return and entered the room. All three of them cheered as they saw her come through the door. Mrs. Edgar harrumphed and walked away with her nose in the air.

Maddy sat down on Christopher's bed and Marie and Michael gathered around her. She told them of a story with many creatures such as witches, goblins, dragons and giants. When she finished, all three of them sat there gazing intently at her, expecting another story.

"No, no…I think one is enough for tonight…"

Michael teetered on the edge of the bed, "I thought witches were terrible, evil, ugly old hags…"

Maddy looked shocked, and a tad offended; "Heavens no, my dear child! Hags are completely different from witches…no, no…. Most witches are good…and they cast good spells…"

"But not all of them…" Christopher said slowly. He was obviously the brightest of the bunch.

Maddy frowned, "No, I'm afraid not. Just like there are good and evil people in this world, there are good and evil witches…"

"What do evil witches do?" Marie asked nervously.

"Oh, they cast bad spells on people…make your toenails grow out to here…" she pointed to a spot on the bed a little past Marie's foot. Marie shrieked playfully and the boys laughed.

"Could they really do that?" Christopher asked.

Maddy chuckled, "Yes, they most certainly could…" (She could remember a time when she had witnessed the very spell…) "But not all bad witches or wizards use that spell. Some good witches and wizards could use it against bad witches or wizards…"

They all seemed very interested in hearing more. Maddy humored them for a while.

"Did you know your surname is a potion ingredient?"

"Really?!" they said unanimously.

"Yes it is. It is used in potions that help cure stomach, liver and brain illnesses…" She messed up Michael's hair. "It was also used in a very powerful potion call the Draught of Living Death."

"Wow…" Michael said in awe.

"Well…" Maddy stood up slowly. "I think you'd best get in bed. If you stay up too late, it'll be the end of my job…"

She tucked each of them into bed and kissed them on their foreheads. She extinguished the lights, and as she was leaving, she heard Christopher whisper.

"Mother and Father love Miss Maddy. They would never fire her. Now Mrs. Edgar we can lose. She's awful…"

Maddy couldn't help but smile as she closed the door and headed in the direction of her bedroom.

**A/N:** So, if you would...PLEASE REVIEW! I know this isn't like your typical HP fic, but I like things that are different. Things should start to unravel very soon and I'll make sure to update sometime in the next couple of days. (Updates will be frequent since the story is already written. I'm going to make some changes, but not too many.) Oh and yes, this will have some adult themes later on, since both Maddy and Harry are in their early 20's in this fic. There will also be some strong language, so it is definitely an M-rated story. (Sometimes...not for a while though.)


	3. Face to Face With the Past

**DISCLAIMER:** -hums bored like- Nope...don't even bother asking.

**A/N:** Okay, so I lied. This is me updating again. I thought that the last chapter was a stupid place to stop, because there wasn't really much anyone could review on. Nothing really happened! So, this is the chapter where things really start to happen. I won't get too much into detail. Oh and for those who have read **I Dated "The Chosen One"**, Maddy's coughing that you saw in the last chapter appears here. This might answer some of your questions surrounding that. Anyways, please enjoy. OH! And I was right...he's baaaaack. Harry makes an appearance in this chapter.

**Chapter 2: Face to Face With The Past**

The next morning Maddy made her way into the dining room. Mr. and Mrs. Wormwood were already at the table. They smiled kindly as she sat down. She couldn't spot Mrs. Edgar anywhere, so she figured she was waking up the others.

"Miss Maddy, before the others arrive, I would like to discuss with you our plans for tomorrow." Mr. Wormwood spoke up.

Maddy sat up straight and nodded politely.

"Well, we were planning to have a party…"

"Honoring what?" she added quickly, "Sir."

Mr. Wormwood shrugged, "Nothing in particular. But we would like to invite some of the respectable names in the wizarding community. We thought it would be a nice approach now that magic and non-magic folk are living beside one another in harmony." Maddy scoffed, but covered it up quickly as a cough. "But we would also love it if you could be there."

"Not as a tutor…" Mrs. Wormwood chirped, "But as a friend. A guest."

Maddy nodded, "Yes, that sounds delightful…"

Mr. Wormwood nodded, and Mrs. Wormwood went back to her breakfast. Maddy looked down at her plate, but did not eat anything. Mr. Wormwood peeked up at her.

"Is the food not to your liking, Miss?"

Maddy looked up, startled. "Oh, no! It's er…wonderful! I'm just not feeling at all well today…my stomach seems to be acting up…"

This was partially true. She had a sickening feeling in her stomach. She prayed that she knew none of the guests who would be arriving the following day. She didn't even have the nerve to ask whom they would be inviting.

"Eat some wormwood then." A small voice said from the doorway.

Maddy turned to see three pairs of eyes staring at her. She laughed.

"But wormwood is one of the most bitter potion ingredients there is. It would be terrible to taste…"

The children sat at their places at the table. Mrs. Edgar, who had no been far behind them, glared at Maddy. The picture of Filch's cloak came to surface and she stood up quickly.

"Excuse me…but I have much to prepare for before today's lesson…" and she hurried from the room.

In the hallway, she collapsed against the wall. She had been trying to run from the world she left behind, but it would not leave her alone. It always came back.

-----

"There are going to be real witches and wizards here tomorrow!" Michael said, completely ignoring the study book in front of him.

Christopher, who had already finished today's lesson (and the next couple for that matter), glanced at his twin brother. "There are no such things as witches. Daddy and Mrs. Edgar said so…"

"I think Mrs. Edgar is a hag in a people suit…" Marie said as she drew a flower in the margin in her book.

"Now, now…" Maddy spoke up, "It is not nice to talk about people that way…even if we don't like them…" she glanced warily at Michael who had opened his mouth to make a comment. He shut it quickly.

"Miss Maddy?" Marie started to draw clouds behind her flower, "Do you believe in witches?"

Maddy did not answer immediately. "Yes, dear…I do…"

"Have you ever met a witch?" Michael asked curiously, still ignoring the book on the table.

Maddy nodded slowly, "I believe I have…"

Christopher shook his head, "No you didn't. There are no such things as witches…or magic…"

Maddy turned in her chair to face Christopher; "Now why on Earth do you believe that?"

"Father told me…" Christopher said indifferently not looking up from his workbook, "Ages ago…"

Maddy knew Christopher would be a hard one to persuade. "What _do_ you believe in, then?"

"Science…" he answered simply. "I believe in medicine. Magic and miracles only happen in the movies. They aren't real…"

Maddy longed to prove him wrong, but she had to understand that he was only ten, and believed almost anything that was told to him by an authority figure. Maddy was more of a playmate than an authority figure.

"If I cast a spell, right here…right now…would that make you believe in magic?"

Christopher shrugged, "Probably a cheap parlor trick…"

Maddy shook her head in disbelief. He had the wisdom of a man many years ahead of himself. He could never cease to amaze her with some of the comments he made. His brother, on the other hand, was almost the complete opposite. Though they were identical down to the very last freckle, you could never find two boys who were more different. Michael loved to play sports, while Christopher read. Michael was into making mischief, while Christopher would race off to tell his mother and father everything. Sometimes it bothered them how different they were, but other times they really enjoyed it. No one would ever get them mixed up.

"I believe in magic!" Marie said loudly, still doodling, this time a magic wand.

Maddy smiled. Marie would say anything to make Maddy proud of her. Maddy sometimes found it funny how much Marie idolized her. Sometimes it scared her, because Maddy had never felt like the kind of person who someone should look up to. She had made many mistakes in her life, many she could never take back, and they, to that very day, still haunted her.

Maddy wasn't sure if her magic would still work. She hadn't used it in ages. The minute she stepped out of Hogwarts, she swore off magic. But this was a special occasion.

She snapped her fingers, and the pencil that Christopher was holding, flew into the air. Michael laughed and even Marie looked up from her drawings. Christopher stared at the floating pencil in shock. He looked from the pencil to Maddy, who was sitting there, grinning at him, to back at the pencil. He waved his hand over and under the pencil to make sure there were no strings attached to it. There weren't.

"How did you-" he started.

"Magic…" Maddy said simply. She snapped her fingers again, and the pencil landed back on the table. "But Shh! Don't tell anyone I did that okay?"

The three of them nodded in unison. Maddy smiled and told Michael to get back to work. He didn't move.

"Are you a real witch?"

Maddy didn't answer him. Her smile had disappeared. "Michael, you need to get back to work or next time you will have twice as much work to do…"

"But-"

"Now, Michael!"

It was scary, how much she sounded like Mrs. Edgar with that last line. It made her shudder involuntarily. She only hoped that her constant desire to hide from the world, wasn't turning her into an ornery old woman too quickly.

Bright and early the next morning, the sun rose and peeked into Maddy's room. She squinted her eyes against the light and fought with her blankets. Her feet hit the cold floor and she retracted them quickly. Searching for her slippers, she heard a small meow come from the direction of her door.

"How did you get in here?" she asked, glaring at Mr. Whisk. She abhorred him just about as much as she did his owner. "Bloody cat…Shoo!"

Forgetting her slippers, she opened her door and kicked him out. She was careful to lock the door behind her. She still stood by her theory that Mr. Whisk had taught himself to open doors. When she had mentioned this to Mr. and Mrs. Wormwood, they had looked at her as if she were mad.

Maddy would not attend breakfast that morning. A gown in the back of her closet was waiting for her. A gown she had not dreamed of wearing since she was sixteen.

She pushed away the hangers and spotted it. A long silk maroon gown, very early 1900's style, emblazoned with black velvet flowers. Her matching gloves and shoes were there as well. She only hoped it would still fit…

There was a small knock at the door and Maddy panicked. She was dressed in the maroon gown, but she had not planned on actually wearing it. It was much too rich for a tutor. The knocking continued.

"Coming!" she said, unlocking the door.

Elizabeth peered at the woman standing before her. She could barely believe that it was Miss Maddy, her tutor.

"Miss Maddy?" she said, unbelievingly, "You look…beautiful!"

Maddy flushed deeply, "No…no…you don't think it's too much?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "It looks wonderful. And your hair! How did you do that?"

Maddy's black hair was partially pulled back in a complicated, lacey bun. The rest tumbled down her back and danced around her shoulders.

"I've been doing it for such a long time…" Maddy said, "I could fix your hair for today, if you wish…"

Elizabeth touched her golden locks fondly, and nodded. Maddy sat her down in a chair, pulled back part of her hair in two braids, and tied them together in the back with a green ribbon that matched her dress. The rest of her hair was left down.

Maddy helped her into her emerald green dress and they stood in front of a floor-length mirror. Elizabeth seemed to be at a loss for words. Maddy understood.

"I think this will be enough to impress your Duke…" Maddy said softly.

Rumor had it, Elizabeth had been sweet on the young Duke, Charles. Elizabeth smiled, a dreamy stare glazed over her face.

The pair arrived downstairs just before the guests started to arrive. Mr. Wormwood seemed stunned to see Maddy dressed so ravishingly.

"You certainly put a spell on me, Miss Maddy…" he said, well out of earshot of his wife.

Maddy smiled grimly, "I work magic no longer sir."

He shrugged and walked off to meet some of the guests. Maddy was caught by Marie and the twins and they started to play a few games. She was pretending to be a pirate holding Michael captive, when Mrs. Wormwood summoned her.

"This is our tutor, Miss Madeleine Black…" Mrs. Wormwood spoke to two of the new arrivals.

Maddy appeared at Mrs. Wormwood's side, Marie still clinging to her leg. The couple in front of her were wearing the same look on their faces. That kind of 'deer in headlights' look.

"Miss Maddy, I believe you may have heard of Mr. Harry Potter and his wife Ginerva…"

Maddy froze. She did not dare look at the gorgeous redhead she had once known as the young Ginny Weasley. Her very own cousin now stood beside the man she once knew and loved. Slowly, she straightened herself out and held out a gloved hand.

"What an honor it is to meet you Mr. Potter…" It felt so strange to call him Mr. Potter. "I have heard much about you…"

She made no sign of noticing Ginny. Harry took her hand and shook it very briefly. "The pleasure is mine, Miss Black."

Mrs. Wormwood looked at each of them curiously, "Shall we enter the dining room?"

Harry and Ginny followed Mrs. Wormwood into the room where everyone was gathering for lunch. It was the damned dress, she swore. She knew it. She had originally picked it out to delight him. They were to be together when she first wore it and sure enough, when she wore it, he was there.

Marie tugged at Maddy's gown, "Miss Maddy, did you know them?"

Maddy looked down at Marie and smiled, "No dear. I'm afraid I didn't…"

After she showed Marie where the other children were, she slipped into the dining room. All the guests were in deep conversation.

"Miss Maddy is one of the finest tutors around!" Mr. Wormwood boasted, "No one finer! No one more beautiful…" he added with a small wink in her direction.

"Hear, hear!" a few men down the table raised their goblets while their wives glared at them. Mrs. Wormwood slapped her husband's arm, and glared at Maddy. Maddy turned bright red.

"She studied for many years. She is more than qualified! In more ways than one, I might add…" Mr. Wormwood ignored the reproachful look from his wife.

"Where did you study m'dear?" an older man asked, gazing at Maddy over horn-rimmed glasses.

"Well…" she cleared her throat, "I studied with a tutor myself, for a good part of my childhood. Then I went to several Muggle schools in the United States. Finally, I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

A few witches and wizards muttered words of contentment down the table.

"Mr. Potter, didn't you attend Hogwarts as well?" Mrs. Wormwood gazed down the table at Harry.

Harry was caught off guard by the sudden question, "Yes…I did…"

"How old are you Mr. Potter?" Mrs. Wormwood asked curiously.

Harry looked at his plate, "I'm twenty-four."

Mrs. Wormwood glanced in Maddy's direction. "Aren't you twenty-four Miss Maddy?"

Maddy smiled smugly, "A woman never reveals her age…"

She hated herself for speaking in such a manner to her employer, but she was at this party as a guest, not the tutor. She was not teaching grammar at this table, today. Mr. Wormwood, on the other hand, laughed wholeheartedly.

"Touché!" he guffawed, "Beautiful _and_ brassy!"

Mrs. Wormwood was desperate to find something. She _loved_ to gossip, and she did not like Maddy stealing all her husband's attention. "Well then, that would mean you two went to school together. The same house, even…possibly…"

"What house were you in, Miss Maddy?" Harry asked conversationally, not aware of Mrs. Wormwood's attempts at trying to reveal something degrading about Maddy.

Maddy coughed into a napkin, "Uh…Ravenclaw, actually…"

Harry nodded, "Ah…I was in Gryffindor. No wonder we never met…" Maddy wondered why he didn't call her out on her lie. Perhaps he didn't want the attention either.

An older wizard to Harry's left held his glass high, "Gryffindor! Fine house! Fine boy!" he added the last part with a small gesture toward Harry.

Mrs. Wormwood was determined to figure _something_ out. There was _something_ going on.

"Mr. Potter, tell us of your exploits at Hogwarts. You know, adventures with all your friends…" Maddy started to cough into her napkin again. Harry thought she was doing it deliberately, but he wondered why she was doing it so forcefully. She was going to hurt herself. "I'm sure those are some _fascinating_ stories…" Mrs. Wormwood finished dramatically.

"Well…I-" Harry began. He was cut off as Maddy began to cough uncontrollably. "Maddy!" he cried out as he stood up to help her. Mr. Wormwood stood as well.

"Miss Maddy, is everything all right?"

Maddy nodded through her coughs, "Just…a…small…chest… cold…"

She stood up quickly and raced from the dining room. Ginny tugged on Harry's sleeve and he sat down quickly, still feeling a tad worried about Maddy. Mr. Wormwood sat down slowly, and cleared his throat.

"Poor dear…hasn't been herself lately. I believe the weather is getting to her…N-never seen her quite so shook up…"

In the hallway, Maddy clutched a hand to her chest. She was sure Mrs. Wormwood would think she had faked the entire thing, but the truth was, she hadn't. Maddy had really been coughing, and it scared her. She had not had a coughing spell in over five or six years. Why did they suddenly come back, when she was supposedly cured?

Her eyes opened slowly as she glanced down at the napkin clutched in her right hand. It was covered in blood.

**A/N:** UH OH! -overdramatic gasp- Lol. Anyways, please review. I want to know what you think so far. The more reviews I get, the faster I post and the faster you know what's happening. I probably REALLY won't update until friday...ish. I dunno. I won't have time tomorrow. Anyways, I'll update when I get the chance. Thanks again!


	4. Do You Still Love Me?

**DISCLAIMER:** Me? Own Harry Potter? Ha...I wish.

**A/N:** Yaay! You guys are somewhat interested! So, I decided to update early. I hope you know I'm ignoring my homework right now to take the time to update. I actually have drama rehearsal later tonight, so I do have to do my homework SOMETIME tonight...which means there won't be another update tonight...or even tomorrow. Maybe Friday if you're lucky. The again, I always say that and update five seconds later. Lol. Anyways, please enjoy the next chapter.

**Chapter 3: "Do You Still Love Me?"**

Maddy stowed the bloody napkin in her dresser drawer and raced downstairs to join the party once again. The women were gathered around the small tables in the back yard and the men were gathering for a game of horseshoes.

Harry and Ginny were not too far from one of the tables. They were joined by Mrs. Wormwood who appeared to be talking animatedly. Maddy could see Ginny glance at her out of the corner of her eye.

She wasn't sure what came over her at that moment, but she wanted to do something everyone would notice.

"Do you mind if I join you fine gentlemen?" she asked loudly as she approached the horseshoe pit.

"Miss Maddy? Are you feeling up to it?" Mr. Wormwood asked in a worried tone.

She reached out for a set of horseshoes and smirked. "Are _you_ feeling up to it, Mr. Wormwood?"

Mr. Wormwood chuckled and a few other men exchanged glances. Women were not known to play horseshoes. At least not with them. Maddy approached the end of the line of men.

"Oh, and don't go easy on me…I know what I'm doing…"

Truthfully, she had never played a proper game in her life. She had played an odd game or two in the U.S. but she never learned how to hold the shoe properly…or what the whole point of the game was. However, Maddy felt the men didn't need to know this small bit of information.

"Well…you heard the lady…" A younger man in his mid-twenties spoke up, "Let's play…"

The other men turned out to be very skilled in the game. Maddy wasn't sure what she was getting herself into, but she decided that she wasn't going to back out. When it was her turn, she approached the standing point. She knew she was holding the horseshoe wrong, because it felt awkward when she threw it. The horseshoe flew through the air past the other horseshoe pit, and landed near the edge of the woods.

The men roared with laughter. Mr. Wormwood didn't look at Maddy, but instead seemed to be closely inspecting the ground. The young man who had spoken earlier wasn't laughing either. His expression was unreadable.

Maddy flushed, and grabbed her other horseshoe. Before she could toss it, the young man appeared behind her.

"Here…" he said.

He grabbed her hand and showed her how to hold the shoe. Slowly, he brought her hand back and mimicked tossing it.

"Make sure you can get it into the air…"

"Duke! No cheating!" a portly man said from the sidelines.

Maddy, if possible, went ten shades redder. This man was the Duke Elizabeth had been madly in love with. She hoped Elizabeth wasn't anywhere near them.

"Wouldn't dream of it…" the Duke said shortly. "Now…" he whispered to Maddy, "Pull your arm back, and bring it forward…and let it fly…"

Maddy, with the help of the Duke, tossed the horseshoe with extreme accuracy. It landed with a small thump and a loud clink right beside the metal post in the ground that was their target.

Maddy shrieked happily and clapped her hands. The Duke patted her shoulder, and headed back to where the rest of the men were standing. She had clearly won this round.

The rest of the game went swimmingly, at least for Maddy. She wasn't necessarily in the lead, but she wasn't doing too badly. The Duke on the other hand, was doing wonderful. He won almost every single round, with the exception of the handful Maddy won.

On the last round, Maddy was the last to go. She tossed the shoe, but it scraped her finger and snagged on her glove. She yelped in pain.

"What's the matter, Miss Maddy?" a mocking voice from the tables called out, "Break a nail?"

"Mr. Potter, do not speak to a lady in such a manner!" the Duke said loudly.

Maddy turned, "If I did, Mr. Potter, it would only be in the event that I smacked you for making such a comment."

Angry, Maddy turned back to the game, and grabbed her final shoe. She remembered what the Duke had told her to do, and she let it fly. It landed right up against the pole.

Mr. Wormwood hurried over to judge who had won the final round. "It appears," he announced, "that Miss Maddy has won this round!"

A few of them clapped.

"Now…" Mr. Wormwood examined the scores. "This was a very close game…our winner for today is the Duke! Miss Maddy with a close second."

Everyone cheered loudly. The men congratulated the Duke, and shook his hand. A few of them congratulated Maddy as well, but most of them ignored her. They were embarrassed that they had lost to a woman.

"Miss Maddy, it has been wonderful playing against you this afternoon…" the Duke said, taking her hand and kissing it gently.

Maddy felt her cheeks grow hot, "Please, dear Duke…I couldn't have done it without your help. Thank you very much."

The Duke smiled, "You can call me Charles…and it was my pleasure…"

Maddy wasn't sure how to reply. The Duke seemed very interested in Maddy, and didn't seem to notice Elizabeth at all. Maddy also took into consideration that she was twenty-four, which was much closer to the Duke's age, while Elizabeth was still fifteen.

Everyone headed back inside, where there was to be dancing and talking amongst the guests. Maddy figured she'd be able to avoid the Duke in there.

The music was already in full swing when Maddy entered the room. In one corner, she could see Mrs. Edgar standing looking very reserved. She did not notice Maddy enter the room, which was a relief to Maddy herself.

Talking to her mother, Elizabeth stood on one side of the room, eyeing the Duke secretly. Harry and Ginny were not too far from him, chatting with an older man and his wife. Maddy wondered if the two of them were _ever_ apart.

Mr. Wormwood spotted her immediately, and sauntered over to meet her.

"Not a bad turnout, eh Miss Maddy?" he said cheerily, waving a hand toward the guests.

"No, sir…I believe that it is a complete success…" Maddy said politely. She could tell that Mr. Wormwood had had a tad too much to drink. She had never seen him look so giddy. She carefully took the wine glass from his hands, "Here, Mr. Wormwood…I believe you may have had too much wine…"

Mr. Wormwood laughed, but let her take the glass. "Me? I never drink too much, Miss…Never…"

Maddy highly doubted it, and she set the glass down on the bar. As she turned back around, she came face to face with the Duke.

"Duke!"

"Charles, Miss Maddy…I thought I told you to call me Charles…" he said with a smile.

Maddy smiled weakly, "C-Charles, then…I-I didn't see you…"

Charles offered her his hand, "Would you care to dance?"

Maddy looked in Elizabeth's direction and could tell that Elizabeth was refusing to look at her. "Charles, I don't think I should…I'm feeling a touch woozy…"

"Some dancing would do you some good, then…" He would not give up.

Maddy sighed and nodded, "Very well…"

It turned out, Charles was a wonderful dancer. He told Maddy that he traveled a lot, and he told her of the many places he'd been. He even asked her if she wanted to come with him one time. She declined politely, saying that she could not possible leave the children behind without their schooling.

A few of the older men were standing off to the side discussing many topics. One was life lessons.

"I have learned," said the old man with the horn-rimmed glasses, "that you should never take anything for granted…I never did…and look at me!"

Some of the other men laughed. Another man in a pinstriped suit lifted his glass high.

"I believe that life is too important to be taken seriously…" his face was turning red from the wine, "Live life to the fullest…and drink as much as you can!"

"Hear, hear!"

"Dear Duke…you're young in life…" said another balding man, "What do you believe is the greatest life lesson you've learned so far?"

Charles didn't answer immediately. He glanced down at Maddy and smiled. "Love…" he said simply. There was nothing more to it. Just 'love'. Some of the men exchanged glances and others raised their glasses again, 'Hear, hear!'

"How about a woman's opinion? Miss Maddy, what about you?" the same man asked.

Maddy didn't even have to think about her answer, it just sort of tumbled out of her mouth. "Never date a warlock."

The room roared with laughter. Mr. Wormwood appeared to have retrieved his wineglass, and had succeeded in slopping half of the wine in it, down his front. Charles chuckled lightly. Maddy could see Harry glaring in her direction. She knew he knew she was talking about him, and she found it rather funny how he was acting.

Elizabeth, too, was glaring in Maddy's direction. Maddy could see jealousy burning in her bright blue eyes. Without warning, Elizabeth excused herself from her conversation, and stormed out the door. Mrs. Wormwood stared after her, confused.

Maddy and Charles ended their dance, and Maddy curtsied graciously. She glanced at the clock on the wall, and decided that now was a good time to check on the children.

"Excuse me, Charles…I have to go and check on the children…I'll be back…"

He caught her arm, "Why not have their Nanny do it?" he motioned to Mrs. Edgar, who had not moved an inch. "She doesn't look like she wants to be here anyway…"

Maddy shook her head, "No, no…they won't listen to her…they'll only listen to me…I must go…"

"When can I see you again?"

Maddy was hoping he wouldn't ask her that. She didn't want a relationship right now. Especially not with a man whom she knew one of her students was in love with.

"I'll be _right_ back…" she said simply.

"No…" he said shortly, "I'm leaving…but I want to see you again…are you free anytime?"

Maddy shook her head, "I don't know, sir…I'm very busy at the moment…with the children and their lessons and pretty much doubling as their Nanny…I'm quite busy…"

"I'll come and visit then…I love children, I can help you…"

"No, really, Duke…I-"

"Charles…"

"_Charles_…I really don't know…I'll have to get back to you on that…I really have to go…"

Charles sighed, "Very well…but do not attempt to hide from me…" he said with a small smile, "I'll be able to find you…"

Maddy nodded, "Good night, dear Charles…"

"Good night, Miss Maddy…"

And she left the room. She was a little shook up with his last comment. He sounded a bit stalkerish and it scared her. She _did_ want to see him again, but she never wanted to betray Elizabeth's trust. Just when they were beginning to speak to each other normally again.

Maddy entered the room where the children had been playing. It was a disaster, but there was no sign of a child anywhere. She figured that they had all headed outside to play.

She started to pick up some of the toys that were strewn across the floor, when the door opened suddenly. Maddy turned to see Harry standing behind her. He shut the door quickly.

"I want to talk to you Maddy…"

Maddy turned away from him and continued with her cleaning. "Funny…I don't."

He grabbed the blanket she had just picked up out of her hands, "Maddy, listen to me…look at you. A tutor? I thought you were destined for things much greater than this…"

Maddy looked at him sharply, "I think this is one of the greatest jobs there is…I am paid very well…and I absolutely love those children to death…"

"But what are you going to do when they are all grown up and they don't need you anymore?"

Maddy scoffed, "Why do _you_ care?"

"I'm worried about you Maddy…you wanted to become and Auror, but instead you became a tutor…you're cleaning! Look at this! Your room used to look like a bomb hit it…"

"I wasn't interested in becoming an Auror after Hogwarts…I only wanted to, because that's what you wanted to be…" she said matter-of-factly, "And I take it you have pursued that career?"

"Yes, I have…"

Maddy nodded and fixed a couple chairs that were upside down. Harry continued to watch her. She felt uneasy.

"Mr. Potter I don't like it when you watch me like that…"

Harry laughed harshly, "And what…now I'm Mr. Potter? You'd never have called me Mr. Potter if you had any choice, so don't start now…"

She turned to him, her eyes flashing again; "So what do you want me to call you?"

"Harry."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It would mean that you are actually here. I don't want to believe that…"

"But I _am_ here!" Harry insisted, "You can see me, hear me, _feel _me!" He grabbed Maddy's arm.

"Harry, _don't!_"

A shiver went up Maddy's spine. She had not felt it earlier when she shook his hand, for he had only touched the glove. His hands were now, enclosed around the bare skin of her arm. For this first time in years, she felt those soft, slightly rough and worn, fingers that had once caressed her. She felt as if she would faint on the spot.

Harry could see her swoon a little. She wrenched her arm from his grip and hurried to the other side of the room, busying herself with the thing closest to her. He smirked lightly.

"So…what's the deal with Mr. Duke?"

Maddy refused to answer him. She knew he was going to bring him up.

"You gonna see him again?"

"Why? You jealous?" Maddy asked sarcastically.

"No." Harry answered quickly. A little _too_ quickly.

Maddy looked up at him, curiously. He stared back at her, though his expression was quite vague. She couldn't tell what was going through his mind, which was strange because she used to be able to read him like a book. She feared he was no longer the boy she fell in love with. Feeling uncomfortable, she turned away from him, hoping he would leave. Or so she would tell you, if you were ever to ask her. Secretly, she hoped he would walk over to her, grab her arms, spin her around and kiss her passionately.

But, that only happens in the movies.

"Do you still love me?"

Maddy stood up straight. She looked at him over her shoulder, "Excuse me?"

"Do you still love me?"

Maddy shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe you have the nerve to be asking me this question!"

"It's a simple question, Maddy. Do. You. Still. Love. Me?"

Maddy headed for the door, not answering him. She knew she could never lie to him. She had to avoid it. He stepped in front of her, blocking her way. She stared at him for a moment. She remembered him much skinnier. He was much more muscular than she could ever have imagined him to be. It made him very attractive…

_NO!_ Her mind screamed. _DON'T YOU EVEN DARE THINK THAT!_

"Harry, MOVE!" she bellowed.

"Ha!" Harry laughed, "Got you to call me Harry!"

"This is ridiculous. Move."

"No."

"Don't make me hex you."

Harry stood his ground, "You wouldn't have the guts."

"Yeah? Try me." Maddy retaliated.

"You haven't done magic in years, admit it."

"It doesn't matter," Maddy replied trying to make herself look taller and more fierce. "I am _still_ more powerful than you'll ever be!"

"Really?" Harry smiled smugly, "Prove it…"

Maddy opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it quickly. She could feel tears welling up inside her eyes, but she would not allow herself to cry in front of him. Sniffing loudly, she glared at him.

"Listen Harry, I told you a long time ago I want nothing to do with you. Now, the party is almost over, please go home…and never think of me ever again…"

Without another word, Maddy forced herself past him, and hurried through the door. Harry stood for a moment, not sure of what to do.

**A/N:** Yes, I know this is a sad ending to leave you with, but please contain yourselves for a while. I want to fix up the next chapter a little, cause it just doesn't sound right to me anymore. I think the next chapter moves way too fast...so I'm gonna slow it down a tiny bit. A teeny tiny...eensy weensy little bit. Anyways, Please REVIEW! I don't care if you already have, I still want to see if you're interested! Thanks a lot! Oh and if you haven't, please check out I Dated The Chosen One. It might help you understand Maddy a little more. THANKS!


	5. Moving Too Fast

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO own Harry Potter and all the related titles! Muahaha!...Okay, so I'm lying. Almost had you believing me there for a minute, didn't I?

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. I made some edits to it from it's original, but I kept the quick pace of the story. Hence the title of the chapter. Lol. Anyways, I hope you like it so far and I will try to update very soon. Oh and PS: Harry will show up again soon. There will be a lack of Harry for at least this chapter. I think he's back next chapter...but I can't remember and I don't feel like looking. Lol. Anyways, please enjoy.

**Chapter 4: Moving Too Fast**

Maddy did not hear from Harry for a long time, nor did she desire to. (Again, this is what she would tell you, if you were ever to ask. Alas, it was not the truth.)

The children seemed to be growing up rather fast. Elizabeth, as much as Maddy tried to deny it, was growing away from the family. She hated Maddy with a passion. Maddy had received on occasion, roses, sent from the Duke. Whenever they would arrive, Elizabeth, longing for them to be for her, would storm from the room in an angry state.

Maddy did appreciate the flowers, she could not deny it, but she did wish that he would leave her alone. His latest letter bore news that he would be in Italy for the next month. This gave Maddy a bit of relief.

"Mother says Miss Maddy is going to marry the Duke…" Marie said during the lesson one afternoon.

"No she's not! Teachers can't get married!" Michael said rudely to his sister.

"Yes they can, you nitwit!" Christopher spoke up. "They can get married…and they can have children too!"

"Cannot!"

"Children?!" Marie's eyes brightened as she turned to Maddy, who was sitting in a chair, staring at a curtain absently. "Are you going to have a baby, Miss Maddy?"

Maddy snapped out of her trance, "What?"

"A baby! Mother says you're gonna marry the Duke and Christopher says you're gonna have babies!"

Maddy sat up straight. "No, no. I assure you, I am not marrying the Duke…and there will be no babies!" she turned to Christopher, "Who told you of such a thing?"

"What? About getting married? Or babies?" Christopher asked innocently.

"The thing about babies!" Maddy said irritably.

"Oh. Elizabeth. She said that if you marry the Duke, she doesn't care. She doesn't even care if you sleep with him and let him-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Maddy stood up, shaking.

The three children stared at her horrified. They had never seen her angry before. It was terrifying.

"Christopher, go to your room!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

Christopher slammed his book shut and raced out of the room, muttering angrily. Maddy turned to Michael and Marie.

"Now, the two of you, stay here. I'm going to speak with your mother and your sister."

They watched silently as she moved toward the door, and slammed it behind her.

Maddy hurried off in the direction of the master bedroom, where she knew Mrs. Wormwood would be. She knocked sharply on the door. Mrs. Wormwood answered it.

"Oh, Miss Maddy…" she said with a false smile, "It's you. What do you want?"

Maddy straightened herself up, "Ma'am…I believe it is time that you have a little talk with your son…"

"About?" Mrs. Wormwood asked.

Maddy cleared her throat, "About…er…growing up."

Mrs. Wormwood looked immediately embarrassed. "Why-Why ever would I need to do that so soon? He is but ten-years-old."

"Ma'am, I believe it is time…"

Mrs. Wormwood nodded, her face still a bright shade of pink. Maddy nodded in return and turned from the room quickly. Now, she was off toward the library. Elizabeth refused to take lessons from Maddy, so she studied on her own.

The matching doors were flung open, and Maddy entered, looking positively insane.

"You…" she said lowly, approaching Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked up from her book, and gasped as she saw Maddy coming straight at her. "What did I do?"

"How dare you make up such lies?" Maddy's face was red with anger. "And tell your innocent brother of such sins?"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, "He was bound to find out sooner or later! And I _don't_ care if-"

"You! You! You! It's all about _you_ isn't it?" Maddy asked, furiously, "No one else matters! No one else can have their lives ruined! No one else can hurt as much as _you,_ can they? Let's all have a pity party for poor Elizabeth, because her childhood crush is in love with another woman!"

Then it hit her. She had been in Elizabeth's shoes at one time. She was just about Elizabeth's age when she found out Harry was in love with Ginny and not her. She could remember the anger she felt. The longing to do anything to ruin it for them. She spread lies throughout the school. She played pranks on them, but nothing she did ever seemed to work.

Slowly, Maddy sank into a nearby chair, a hand pressed to the side of her head. Elizabeth stared at her as if she were mad. Maddy shook her head in disbelief. This was all too weird. Too coincidental.

"Are-Are you all right?" Elizabeth said carefully, peering at Maddy.

Maddy shook her head, "No…No…Excuse me."

She stood up quickly and left the library. Elizabeth stared at her and shrugged. She attempted to return to her book, but strange thoughts were swimming in and out of her mind. She shut her book, returned it to its shelf, and followed Maddy.

Maddy had raced down the staircase and found herself in the entry room. She pulled her cloak from a nearby hook, and pulled it on. Anne-Marie, one of the maids that worked for Mr. and Mrs. Wormwood, came through one of the doors and spotted her.

"Are you going out, Miss?"

Maddy turned quickly, "Er…yes. If Mr. or Mrs. Wormwood ask where I am, tell them I have gone into town for the day. I have to pick up something for a friend."

Anne-Marie nodded and returned to her work. Maddy stepped outside into the cool breeze of the approaching fall. She couldn't drive, for she had never learned how to, so she would have to walk into town.

She had told a white lie to Anne-Marie. She _was_ going into town, but she wasn't planning on buying anyone anything. She just wanted to be alone. Just to let her mind wander. She hadn't been able to do that in a long time.

-----

Marie and Michael re-entered their room when their mother had come to collect them after their lesson. Neither of them had done much work, and both of them were still quite shaken by Maddy's outburst.

When they opened the door, they saw Christopher sitting on his bed, looking guilty. Marie hopped onto her bed and stared at her brother.

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

Christopher didn't answer.

"Are you in trouble?" Michael asked his twin.

Christopher shook his head, "No…Mother said it was all right…"

"Is she going to fire Miss Maddy?" Marie said in a small voice.

"She can't!" Michael blurted out.

"She's not firing Miss Maddy…she didn't do anything…" Christopher said, still looking at his hands.

Michael and Marie exchanged nervous glances. Yelling like that was certainly considered _something_ in their book.

"But she yelled at us…" Marie said slowly.

"Mrs. Edgar yells at us all the time, you dolt!" Christopher's voice was suddenly sharp.

Marie's eyes began to water. She didn't like it when people were short with her. She hated being the youngest.

"What did Mother say to you?" Michael asked after a moment of silence.

Christopher buried himself under the blankets quickly and turned away from his siblings. "Nothing! You'd be too young to understand anyway!"

And he refused to say another word.

-----

The town was bustling with shoppers that afternoon. Maddy made her way, silently through the crowds, not planning on going anywhere in particular.

She found a small shop that was lit with many candles. She could tell that it dealt with magic. There was a mystical kind of feel to it, and it drew her to it.

Inside it smelled like rosemary and belladonna. Maddy breathed in deeply, and felt right at home. She was never very good with potions herself, but the smell of them drove her wild. Suddenly, she felt her younger self, trying to burst through her rough outside.

She approached a shelf that held a range of potion ingredients. She could tell that some of them were knockoffs. There was no way that someone would sell ground werewolf fangs for 20 pounds. Werewolf fangs were hard to come by, and very dangerous to possess, unless the werewolf itself was dead.

"Excuse me, can I help you Miss?" a short, round woman asked from behind a counter.

Maddy shook her head, "No, I'm just looking…"

The woman nodded and smiled, "Well, if you need anything, I'll be right here. There's not a lot of people who actually come in here, so I won't be very busy…" She seemed very fidgety.

"Uh, Ma'am…" Maddy said, tracing a small bottle with her long fingers. "Do you sell these potion ingredients to anyone?"

"Just about!" she trilled, "Like I said, the shop doesn't get many customers, so when they come, I don't want to deny them anything. I do have to pay rent, Miss…"

Maddy nodded, "I understand, but you sell Belladonna…"

The woman nodded, happily, "I love the smell…"

"As do I, Ma'am…" Maddy said slowly, "But you _do_ know that it can be used as a poison, right?"

"Naturally…" the woman replied with a wave of her hand. "Are you an expert in potion-making?"

Maddy shook her head, "I wouldn't say expert, but I know a bit about the art…"

She noticed a shelf that held already made potions. She eased her way over to it and peered over the vials. The woman watched her curiously from behind the counter. As Maddy picked up a small vial of swirling gold liquid, the woman made her way around the counter and toward Maddy, beaming.

"That is one of my more prized items. It is called Felix Felicis."

Maddy knew what it was. She was also aware that it was made illegal some-odd years ago.

"Liquid luck, m'dear…a keeper. A wonder! Try it and you'll have twenty-four hours of good luck!" the woman clapped her hands together happily.

Maddy had a sinking sensation that the woman had used it on several occasions. She decided to play innocent for a while.

"Really?" she said curiously, "It must be very valuable then…even dangerous…"

"Dangerous?" the woman's smile faded, "Not at all, dearie…not at all…perfectly safe."

"Then, you do know it's illegal, right?" Maddy said, waving the bottle in front of the woman's face. Suddenly, she had a weird feeling that she had seen this woman before. "Do I know you?"

The woman shook her head quickly, "I don't believe so, Miss. I have had this shop for quite a long time. I don't know many people in town. As I said before, not many people come in here. They just don't trust mag-"

"Do you know a man by the name of Horace Slughorn?" Maddy said abruptly.

The woman smiled, "Why yes I do! He's my father."

Maddy nodded, "I assumed as much."

She replaced the bottle on the shelf and made her way toward the front of the store. She did not want to buy anything from this shop. She had never been fond of her most recent Potions Master, and wasn't about to buy anything that reminded her of him. Ms. Slughorn stepped in front of her.

"How do you know my father?"

Maddy stopped short, "He was one of my teachers…"

"Really? Were you one of his favorites?"

Maddy stepped forward, and stopped, "Not really. He knew my father though. Had taught him as well…"

"Really?" Ms. Slughorn continued to back up with every step Maddy took. She wasn't prepared to let her leave the shop.

"Yes…"

"What is your father's name?" the woman asked, intrigued.

"Was. He's dead. And we are not discussing this."

"But I want to know who your father was-"

"This conversation is over! Now excuse me!" Maddy tried to force her way past the old woman.

The bell above the door tinkled, and a man entered the shop. Maddy did not look at him, but jumped at the chance to leave the shop, while Ms. Slughorn was distracted. (The old woman had jumped with joy at the sound of the door opening. She really _didn't_ get many customers.)

Maddy gasped for breath a little while away from the shop. She was thankful for the man, and wanted to go back and thank him, but was afraid she would run into that annoying woman. She was almost as bad as Slughorn himself.

She looked around, trying to decide where she was going to go, when a bouquet of multi-colored roses appeared in front of her.

"I thought you may tire of red…"

She turned quickly and came face to face with none other than the…

"Dear Duke!" Maddy jumped. "I mean…Charles…I thought you were going to be in Italy for the month…"

He shrugged as Maddy took the flowers graciously. "I felt like I had to come home…"

Maddy nodded, still a little shaken, "But you…I…er…" she couldn't find the right words. "T-Thank you for the flowers…Charles…"

He smiled warmly, while he pocketed something small he had in his hand. "It's nothing. I bought them at a small shop back there…" he pointed toward Ms. Slughorn's shop.

Maddy shuddered involuntarily. The Duke offered her his cloak. She declined, feeling embarrassed. He joined her in her pursuit of nowhere.

"So…what was a man of your stature doing in town today, of all days?"

Charles shrugged, "I don't know…I just felt like coming into town that's all…it was fate that I saw you here…"

Maddy couldn't help but smile. He was very charming.

"And what made you come into that particular shop?"

"It was full of magical things. I remembered that you were a witch, and I thought that I would find something in there that would please you…"

"That sounds all very romantic, Charles, but tell me the truth…"

He sighed, "You are too much, Miss Maddy…"

"Please…" Maddy said with a wave of her hand, "Call me Maddy. All this 'Miss' stuff makes me think I'm either at a party or at work."

Charles chuckled, "Yes…very well then, Maddy…" he smiled, "Maddy. It's much more comfortable that way…Maddy…" he said the name over and over to himself.

"So, tell me truthfully, what were you doing in that shop?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes…"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Right now?"

Maddy laughed, "Yes…"

"Well then…I saw you in the window." He said simply. "You looked like you needed some help, so…"

"It's Prince Charming to the rescue, right?"

"Actually, Duke Charles, but close enough."

The two of them burst out laughing, and collapsed on a bench outside a small decorative gazebo. They had wandered into a park. As their laughter faltered, Charles grabbed Maddy's hand.

"You are amazing, Maddy…I-I never thought I'd meet anyone like you…"

Maddy blushed, "Charles…I-"

"You have very lovely eyes…" he said, cupping his free hand under her chin. "Very lovely…"

"Charles…please…" she shivered at his touch She had a strange feeling in her stomach. Something she thought she'd never feel again, but it was there, as real as ever.

"I thought…" Charles started, "Maddy…is something wrong?" his voice sounded nervous.

Maddy's eyes had begun to water. She sniffled and looked up at him, "I-I'm just w-waiting to w-wake up. This is all l-like a dream. An a-amazing dream. I don't know what to believe anymore…"

He brushed away her tears with the side of his hand, and smiled. "It is like a dream, but please don't wake up. I don't want to lose you…"

This brought on a new wave of tears. Her heart seemed to be blooming, and it felt so strange to her. It no longer ached. It no longer felt heavy with sadness.

Charles fished into his pocket with his left hand (his right was still clasped to Maddy's).

"I thought I was going to have to use this just to get you to notice me…" he pulled out a small vial. "You never did like me very much…"

"I d-did…I was j-just in an a-awkward position…" she recognized the bottle of Felix Felicis.

Charles noticed her eyeing the bottle, warily. "It's-"

"I know what it is…" Maddy said, grabbing the bottle, and tossing it behind her, "You need not luck to have me tonight…"

Maddy threw herself into Charles's arms. He lifted her chin and pressed his lips against hers. She could feel the entire world melt around her in that one moment.

He kissed her, and kissed her for what seemed like an eternity. The dream world seemed to clash with reality, as they broke apart, realizing what had just happened. Maddy's face no longer bore signs of sadness. Instead, it glowed with a strange new light.

Offering her his hand, Charles led her back to the Wormwood estate. As they approached the front doors, Maddy turned to face him.

"Do not come inside. I don't want them to see you," she said nervously.

He held both of her hands tightly, "But why not? I think we should have dinner tonight. To celebrate!"

"There is nothing to celebrate yet…" Maddy said lightly.

Charles looked offended, "I think there is much to celebrate. Our love…that's enough for me…"

It was the first time Maddy had heard it aloud. She had been saying it in her mind, but saying it aloud made it all too real. She was in love, again (or so she believed). A feat she never thought possible. Then again, thinking over what had happened, perhaps it wasn't possible. Perhaps this was simply lust. Everything had happened oh-so fast. They needed to slow down or one of them would get hurt.

Maddy smiled and shook her head, "Not tonight. I will tell them in time, but promise me, we'll keep this a secret…just for now…"

Charles pouted, but gave in. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her good night. As she approached the front door, Maddy turned to face him. He was gazing at her, longingly.

"Good night, my love…" he whispered.

"Good night…" she replied quietly. "Pleasant dreams..."

"Oh they will be..." he assured her. "They will be..."

The door shut with a click behind her. As Charles started to walk away, a curtain moved on the second floor. Someone had been watching them through the window. Someone with bright, blue jealous eyes.

**A/N:** So, that's the end of this chapter. I bet you're all swearing at the computer now, cause Maddy's being an idiot. Well, Harry was being an idiot too. Look at what he did! He went and married Ginny! (Sorry to all you HP/GW fans...I think this is a really stupid pairing. I've never been a fan of it. Don't hate me though!) Oh and just a future warning and reminder, this is an M-rated story, so there will be some material in this story that may not be appropriate for underage readers. I will alert you ahead of time of these parts of the story. Thanks and please REVIEW!


	6. The Difference Between Love and Lust

**DISCLAIMER:** Uhm...nope. I don't even bother to check anymore. I really don't own Harry Potter, despite how much I'd like to. Man I would be rich...lol.

**A/N:** Okay, so this chapter has some sort of adult content. Not explicit or anything, but it's pretty much just considering what happens. It's a short chapter, but I still sort of like it. Yes, it moves very fast plot-wise, but if it didn't...the story would be even longer than it is already. It's 200+ pages, size ten font...sooooo...it's kinda gotta move fast. Anyways, please enjoy.

**Chapter 5: The Difference Between Love and Lust**

Maddy awoke that Saturday morning, smiling widely. She would be seeing Charles that evening, and she couldn't wait. At that moment, all thoughts of Harry had fled her mind.

As she felt around for her slippers, she smiled at the bouquet of multi-colored roses that were still in the vase on her bedside table. The Wormwoods could not understand why Maddy's disposition had changed so quickly. She had gone from being, quiet and removed during the day, to bright and cheery all around. Even Mr. Wormwood noticed her even more.

She dressed quickly, knowing that she had missed breakfast. She didn't care. She wasn't very hungry. As she hurried down the halls, she ran into Mrs. Edgar. Literally. The old woman was set off balance and nearly fell.

"Miss Maddy! I do wish you would watch where you were going!" she snapped.

"I am so sorry, Ma'am! I'm just in a hurry that's all," she didn't stop to say anymore.

Maddy's black hair bounced around her waist as she entered the dining hall. Marie, Christopher and Michael sat there waiting for her, with their books closed in front of them.

Maddy did not notice that she had not put up her hair, and sat down very quickly. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak.

"You're late." Christopher said accusingly.

Maddy closed her mouth and nodded, "I am aware of that, Christopher. I just slept in this morning."

"That can get you fired you know…" Michael said in the same accusing tone.

Maddy looked at the two of them. They didn't seem to be very happy with her. She looked at Marie for help. Marie refused to look at her.

"Yes, I understand. I will never do it again…" Maddy didn't like being bossed around by ten-year-olds, but she didn't want to lose her job.

"Mother is thinking of finding us a new tutor. Someone who is more reliable…" Christopher said matter-of-factly.

Maddy felt offended. How could they _dream_ of replacing her? She had given them six years of her life! Six years she would never get back! How _dare_ they?!

"Father doesn't want to though," Michael said smoothly. "Father likes Miss Maddy. Father _loves_ Miss Maddy…"

Maddy found Michael's last comment rather strange. She knew Mr. Wormwood had always been fond of her, and thought her very pretty, but surely, he never loved her. He was nearly twice her age.

"Father would rather be with Miss Maddy than Mother…" Marie said slowly. A sad look had donned her face as she stared down at the book in front of her. The boys were purposely avoiding Maddy's gaze.

Maddy's eyes widened as she looked at each of the children before her. "Who told you of such lies?"

None of them spoke. Maddy rose her voice and asked them again. Marie squeaked with fear.

"We heard Father yelling at Mother. He said it himself," Christopher spoke up.

Maddy rose out of her chair and stared at each of them in turn. None of them returned the look. She slammed her own book shut and nodded curtly. "Lessons have been cancelled. You will all go to your room. Stay there. And tonight, there will be no dessert, as punishment for lying."

The children harrumphed and exited the room. Marie paused by the door to look back at her tutor, but Maddy wasn't looking at her. Instead, she seemed to be more fascinated with the pattern the wood made in the table. Once the children were gone, Maddy made her way slowly to the library, hoping Elizabeth wouldn't be there. Luckily, she wasn't.

Maddy sat in the library for a long time, thinking to herself, her elbow leaning on the arm of the chair and her hand resting above her lip. Surely, Mr. Wormwood had never said that. Surely, the children were making everything up, because she had upset them somehow. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

_But why would they lie about such a thing…_

Maddy was muttering to herself when one of the maids came into the room. She looked up quickly.

"Uh…Miss Maddy? Mr. Wormwood would like to see you in his study…" she said timidly.

Maddy looked nervous. She stood up and brushed herself off. She wondered what he would have to say to her at a time like this.

"Miss Maddy, is this a bad time?"

Maddy shook her head. The maid looked at Maddy curiously. Her eyes were unusually puffy and a tad red. It looked like she had been crying. Maddy removed her apron as she approached Mr. Wormwood's study. She knocked twice and waited for a response. A drawling voice replied.

"Come in."

Maddy opened the door and saw Mr. Wormwood sitting in the chair behind his desk. She avoided eye contact and approached his desk as slow as one condemned to death. Her hands wrung together behind her back nervously. He didn't seem to notice.

"Miss Maddy…Miss Maddy…Maddy…Maddy…" his eyes were unfocused. "Please...take the chair..."

Maddy eyed a bottle of whiskey at the edge of his desk and sat down hesitantly. He stared at her for a while, not speaking. A small smirk danced at the corner of his lips. He stood up from his chair abruptly and approached her. She stood up and moved behind the chair, starting to feel uneasy. He caught her by the arm.

"Maddy…you are beautiful…" he said. His words were slurred. He reached for the side of her face. She smacked it away.

"Sir…you're married!"

"Who cares…" He said, wrapping his arms around Maddy's tiny waist. "She's not here right now…she's in town…"

Maddy wriggled in his arms.

"I want you…"

"YOU'RE DRUNK!" She screamed. She wrenched herself out of his grasp and ran around his desk.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She could feel his hand slipping under her dress. She tried to resist him, but he was stronger than she was. He forced her backward onto his desk, knocking the whiskey bottle onto the floor. Brown liquid spilled across the carpet, staining it.

"Mr. Wormwood!"

"Call me Mortimer…" he said, kissing her neck.

Maddy screamed again and attempted to kick him. Mr. Wormwood forced his lips onto hers and drove his tongue into her mouth. Maddy turned her head quickly and whined. His hand was almost at her hip, his fingers fiddling the sides of her undergarments.

Suddenly, anger seared through her body, and obviously through her skin. Mr. Wormwood yelped loudly and jumped backward. His hands were blistering red.

"What the hell-"

Maddy didn't stop to think about what she had done. She hurried to the door and stumbled into the foyer. She didn't bother to grab her cloak, or even tell anyone where she was going. She wanted to be anywhere that wasn't there.

Outside the door of Mr. Wormwood's study, an old woman, glared after the fleeing woman.

-----

Maddy's heels clicked along the stone driveway, as she ran into a tall figure. She looked up to see Charles looking very nervous.

"Maddy, are you okay?"

Maddy shook her head and sobbed into his shoulder. He held her close and attempted to take her back inside.

"No!" She cried, stopping short. "No…please…anywhere, but here…please…"

Charles gave her his coat and walked her to his house. When they arrived, he took her upstairs and told one of his maids to bring them some tea. Some very strong tea.

"Now, tell me again what happened…" he said, handing her a cup.

"I told you…" she sobbed, "Mr. Wormwood…he called me into his study…and he…he tried to…"

She broke off crying. The teacup fell with a smash on the floor. Charles raced to her side and wrapped his arms around her, the teacup left ignored.

"He…he almost did…he almost…" her breath was caught in her chest. Charles seemed to understand and held her closer. She leaned her cheek against his shoulder, her chest racking with sobs. "Why do men like that always seem to find me, Charles?"

"Shh…shh…" Charles hushed her. He kissed her lightly, "Don't think about it now…"

She nodded and smiled at him. He had a way of making things better.

Charles left the room so she could get undressed. She put on one of Charles's bathrobes and tied it. She entered his study to find him, looking as un-duke-like as can possibly be. His dirty blonde hair was a mess, and his shirt was untucked and partially unbuttoned. He looked nervous and tired.

"Hey…" she said as she stood in the doorway.

He looked up and smiled weakly, "Hey…"

Maddy ran a hand through her mussed hair. Charles stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. She had never seen him look so tense.

"Charles…" she started slowly, sounding concerned. "Charles, is something the matter?"

He shook his head, "No…everything's…everything's perfect…" He paced around for a second. "Tonight was _supposed _to be perfect though. I mean, we were going out for dinner. I was going to be the smooth talker, you were going to be beautiful and everything… everything would go well…and…" he sighed. "It's not like I planned it to be. We're not at dinner. I'm not a smooth talker." He smiled at her reassuringly, "But you do look beautiful…"

"Oh, Charles…" Maddy blushed and shook her head. "No, no I don't…"

"Yes…" he said, approaching her slowly, "Yes you do. You know, I wanted everything to be perfect when I did this…and I don't see how any more perfect it can get…so…"

He fell to one knee, and gazed up at her, a small box clutched in his hand. Maddy's hand flew to her mouth as she stumbled backward against the doorway.

"Maddy…will…will you…b-be my wife?"

Tears started to fall from her dark eyes. She had been waiting for this moment for her entire life. Sure, she had always imagined it being someone else and happening after a long eventful relationship, but she loved Charles, and he loved her. That was all that mattered. Right?

"Y-Yes…" Maddy said, happily.

Charles removed the beautiful diamond engagement ring from it's case and slipped it onto her ring finger. She tossed her arms around him, and kissed him passionately. She had to agree. Nothing could make that night more _perfect_.

**A/N:** Okay, see, it wasn't too bad. Just the attempted rape was kind of...yeah. I dunno. That's always bothered me, no matter how un-explicit it is. Please review. I want to know if you still want to read it! Or else...I might just stop. I dunno. Let me know what you think.


	7. No Picnic

**DISCLAIMER:** -sigh- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related titles.

**A/N:** Okay, so, here's the next chapter! -loud theme music- Thank you, thank you. I apologize to those of you who find this story boring, but I'm continuing as is, because there are more people who seem to find it somewhat interesting. No, this story is NOT THE sequel to I Dated 'The Chosen One', but it certainly COULD be A sequel. It follows the same information obtained in IDTCO about Maddy and some of the same storyline. Like, the plot in that story, is the background information for this one. There will be a real sequel to IDTCO that has nothing to do with this story. I just put this together when I was bored. It really has nothing to do with anything in particular. Anyways, please enjoy. I won't be able to update for a while. Next week is Hell Week for our production of "Anything Goes" and we're all very stressed out and I'm very busy. So, please be patient with me. Thanks again!

**Chapter 6: No Picnic**

Two weeks had passed, and it was a rare moment when Maddy was at the Wormwood household. She was there for the children's lessons, and maybe to have a word with Mr. and Mrs. Wormwood about the children's progress. She never quite looked Mr. Wormwood in the eye.

The Wormwood's knew of Maddy's engagement, and Elizabeth, of course, would never be in a room with her anymore. They all thought it was a bit rushed, and that Maddy should have waited longer before deciding to marry Charles. Maddy agreed, secretly, but would not tell them that.

"Miss Maddy…a word, please…" a sharp voice from behind her said.

She turned slowly, and faced the wrinkled face of Mrs. Edgar. She was wearing her usual look of disgust, and was looking particularly rigid. Mrs. Edgar led her to the library and shut the door abruptly.

"So, that's how you did it…"

Maddy looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"That's how you got the pay raise…that's why the children love you so much…that's why they're thinking of firing me and not you…" a wry smile spread across her lips. "You slept with the master…"

Maddy looked horrified, "I did not!"

"Oh sure…" Mrs. Edgar laughed harshly, "Okay, I believe you…completely…I didn't see you together in his study with his hand up your skirt…"

"You were spying on me?!" Maddy hissed.

"I just happened to pass by…" the old woman replied coolly.

"I didn't do anything! He came on to me! I had nothing to do with it! And it would do you well to keep your large crooked nose out of other people's business!" Maddy finished in a huff, and stormed out the door.

In a matter of days, Maddy had been fired and had moved completely out of the Wormwood house. It would be a pleasure to say that she never set foot in there ever again, but of course, that would be lying. She would, indeed, return, but only for a short while. That is to come up later.

-----

One bright Friday afternoon, Charles had planned a picnic in the park. He was dressed down, but still rather elegant. The woman with him was wearing a bright sundress, and a large hat that shaded her face. Her raven colored hair was pulled back partially, and was in contrast with the brightness of her dress.

Charles had brought a bottle of champagne for celebration. For indeed, they had much to celebrate. (Their love was enough for them.) They toasted to True Love, and drank deeply.

There were many couples in the park that day. None seemed all too interested in the Duke and his maiden…except for one…

"Duke!"

Charles looked up to see a familiar face walking towards them. On the man's arm was a beautiful redhead, wearing a green dress.

"Mr. Potter, how wonderful it is to see you!" he said cheerfully, "And, Mrs. Potter! You look very lovely today."

The girl beside Charles scoffed, and smothered it quickly. She thought Ginny looked like something out of a Christmas display. Ginny blushed deeply.

"Thank you, dear Duke."

"Surely, you remember my fiancée," he motioned toward the girl beside him.

The girl looked up at Harry. The hat had been concealing her face, but now he could plainly see the thin and beautiful face of Madeleine Black. His immediate reaction was that which Maddy had expected. The sudden look of shock. He covered it up quickly by looking falsely happy.

"Miss Maddy…lovely to see you again."

"You two are getting married?!" Ginny burst.

"Next month," Maddy said with a smile, lacing her fingers with Charles's.

"How wonderful…" Harry said through gritted teeth. "You'll be a Duchess, what do you think about that? Back with your class of people. It's not a princess, but hey, it's close…"

Maddy glared at him.

"You are more than welcome to attend!" Charles said, ignoring, (or perhaps not even noticing) Harry's behavior.

"N-" Harry and Maddy had started in unison.

"That would be lovely!" Ginny said, still smiling. Maddy could tell she was doing it on purpose, just to make her uncomfortable. She didn't seem to notice that her husband was also uncomfortable.

"Would you care to join us for lunch?" Charles was too nice for his own good.

"They don't have to-" Maddy looked at her fiancé quickly.

"We wouldn't want to intru-" Harry began.

"We'd love to." Ginny cut him off, sitting down abruptly.

Maddy stared at her curiously. She had changed an awful lot. She used to be the kind of tomboy, pretty Quidditch player that every guy wanted to be with. Now, she played the ditzy, flirty wife, who, in public, when asked about Quidditch, would probably scoff and say, "What a barbaric sport". No, this was not the Ginny she used to know. _This_ was an act.

"Darling, I do believe that I saw a lovely bottle of wine back in one of the shops. May I go get it to celebrate?" Maddy asked, longing to get away.

"But we have champagne…" Charles said, indicating the bottle in the basket.

"Yes, but I'm sure that Mr. Potter doesn't enjoy champagne. He wasn't drinking any at the party. We don't want our guests to be displeased, do we?"

"Harry likes-" Ginny said, looking confused.

"No, she's right…" Harry butt in. "I'm not a big fan of champagne. I'll join you Miss, so that the vendor doesn't gyp you…"

Maddy allowed Harry to join her, unwillingly of course. She knew Charles would not let her go alone, and she would have thought it worse if Ginny had come along.

As they entered the market place, Harry smirked. "You never really wanted to buy any wine did you?"

Maddy smiled falsely, "Oooh! He's a smart little boy." The smile faded quickly, as she hurried ahead of him.

"So…" Harry said, easily keeping up, "You're getting married. Congratulations."

"Yeah," Maddy said, not looking at him, "You seemed oh so pleased back there…"

"I am!" Harry insisted. Maddy knew he was lying. "I'm happy for you. This should be good for you, you know…settle down…"

Maddy studied each of the shops they passed. She intended to lose him in one of them. "I don't think we'll do much settling down. Charles travels a lot…for work and stuff…I guess…" Maddy really had no idea why he had to travel so much. He was Duke, what did they need him to do?

"You don't really think he's going to take you all the time, do you?" Harry said, laughing.

Maddy turned around quickly, "In what sense do you mean that question?"

Harry thought about what he had just said and chuckled, "Well, I suppose in both senses…if he's not around all the time, I suppose he can't make an honest woman of-"

"Harry James Potter! My sex life is none of your business! It was when you were part of it…kinda…but now, it has nothing to do with you!" she stormed into a nearby bookshop, hoping he wouldn't follow her.

"I wasn't trying to pry into your personal life. I was just saying…" Harry followed her into the shop.

"Well, Harry…then stop saying, okay? You never _did_ know when to shut your mouth…" Maddy tore down one of the aisles.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry said over the shelves of the next aisle.

"What I mean is…" she said, facing him as they met at the end, "You were always completely tactless. I mean, not as tactless as Ron, but pretty damn close."

"Oh my God…" Harry said slowly.

Maddy grabbed a book off the shelf, and stared at him, "What?"

"You remembered his name. I thought you had forgotten everything about your past…running from magic all these years…" Harry was teasing her. He was always very good at it.

Maddy nearly threw the book at him, but she resisted. Fighting in public was a sure way to get themselves arrested. She made her way to the front of the store, still arguing with Harry along the way. She tossed the book onto the checkout counter, and shook her head, annoyed.

"Is this all that I can help you with today?" The woman behind the counter said.

Both Harry and Maddy looked up. The voice had sounded unnaturally familiar.

"Hermione?!" they said, simultaneously.

She looked back at them. There was no denying that brown hair. She grinned broadly.

"Harry? Maddy?" she squealed, "I thought I heard your voices. Oh my…I haven't seen you in ages…"

Maddy was pleased to see one of her old best friends, but she was still in a bad mood. She smiled quickly and attempted to hurry up the conversation. Now that she knew where Hermione worked, she could visit anytime she wanted to, and they could talk then. Now, was just not a good time.

"Are…" she eyed the giant rock on Maddy's ring finger, "Are you two married?"

"No!" Maddy said immediately. Harry looked shocked at Hermione's question. "No, we're not…Harry's married to Ginny…and I am getting married next month."

Hermione smiled, "How wonderful. I knew about Harry and Ginny, that's why I was a tad confused…who are you getting married to Maddy?"

"The Duke…Charles…" Maddy replied, with an offhand wave.

"A Duke?!" Hermione looked astounded. "Wow…"

"Hermione, what happened to your plan to continue with 'spew'?" Harry said abruptly.

Hermione looked irritated, "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times Harry…it's S.P.E.W. Okay?"

"Men…" Maddy said sympathetically, "They never listen, do they?"

Hermione laughed grimly, "You're telling me! I've got two of them at home…"

Maddy raised her eyebrows, "Two?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded, "Ron and Benjamin…"

"Benjamin?"

"Their son…" Harry answered.

Obviously, Harry would know. Harry had kept in contact with them, for at least a little while. Maddy hadn't seen any of them since they had left Hogwarts in their sixth year. Maddy had planned to 1) join them in their search for the rest of the Horcruxes or 2) study at White Phoenix Academy for a while. She had pursued neither.

"And as for S.P.E.W." Hermione glanced at Harry, "I _have_ been continuing it, up at the Ministry. This is just a part time job. You know…something to do in my spare time."

"But what about raising your son?" Maddy asked curiously. "Shouldn't you have time for that?"

"I have plenty of time for my son…" Hermione said with a small laugh, "I only work two days at the Ministry itself, and three days here. I have weekends off, and I do most of my work from home. I have all the time in the world for my son. Of course, when I'm working, he goes to a day care."

"And Ron…"

"Ron's an Auror…like Harry." Hermione beamed.

Maddy nodded. She had assumed as much.

"Ron and I don't see each other very much at work…we work on different cases…and Ron's on a big one right now…" Harry's voice trailed off.

Hermione nodded, solemnly. "I haven't seen Ron in about a month. He's over in China…doing God knows what…"

Maddy frowned. She knew it must be hard on Hermione to be without him for such a long time. "I do hope he returns soon…"

Hermione nodded, and blew her nose in a handkerchief. A line was starting to form behind Maddy and Harry.

"Anyway…here's your book," Hermione handed the bag to Maddy. "I wish you well with your wedding. Harry, send Ginny my blessings. And feel free to stop in on Mondays, Wednesdays or Fridays!"

The two of them nodded, and left quickly. When they were out in the street, Maddy glared at Harry.

"You never told me Ron went missing!"

Harry froze, "I never said-"

"Oh come on, Harry!" Maddy said, furiously. "Aurors don't just go off for a month, without word or contact of any kind! And you wouldn't get so touchy about the subject if he really _was_ just gone on a mission."

Harry stared at her, bewildered. "How do you do it?"

Maddy looked baffled, "Do what?"

"Read people like that. You're like a human lie-detector. I mean, to hell with Veritaserum, just call Maddy…she'll get the truth out of anyone, whether they tell her or not."

Maddy shook her head, "It comes with being part Siren…When you started talking about Ron and being an Auror, you started to mumble…a sure sign of an uncomfortable subject. And when Hermione spoke, she obviously doesn't know he's missing, she spoke with a tone that told me she had not received word from him since he left…it's all very complicated…"

Harry shook his head slowly, "You're amazing…you know that?"

Maddy had an awkward look on her face, "Yeah, well I guess 'amazing' isn't good enough for some people…"

Harry didn't reply as Maddy started off in the direction of the park. There was a guilty sensation in his stomach and he had half a mind to run back into the shop and tell Hermione everything. But, then again, he was not very good when it came to women and tears. He could not bear to see Hermione cry. Again.

"Well? Are you coming?" Maddy called to him from the other side of the street. "They'll be wondering where we are!"

Harry nodded, and crossed the street quickly. His hands were shoved deeply into his pockets, and he refused to look up at Maddy as they followed the main path in the park.

When they returned to Charles and Ginny, Harry sat down rather quickly. Charles looked up at Maddy, who remained standing, and asked about the wine that they were going to get.

Maddy smiled feebly, "They were sold out…"

**A/N:** There you go. There's the next chapter. I know they're not super long, but there's not much I can do. They're already written out and seem a lot longer in the other document. Oh well. Oh and FYI, for those who don't know, which is like all of you, Maddy is part of a royal family on her Mother's side, but she gave up her title. Don't ask, it comes up my other fics. So, please REVIEW now. Please? It'll only take a second and I want to make sure you're still interested! THANKS!


	8. Trouble In Paradise

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter. Short. Sweet. To the point.

**A/N:** Yeah, I know, I'm updating again, when I said I wouldn't for a very long time. I was just kinda bored. This chapter does have some adult themes at the very beginning. I mean, come on, there's a honeymoon. But it's not too bad at all, so don't worry. Wow, these chapters just seem to get shorter and shorter. I'm sorry about that, but I hope you'll still enjoy them.

**Chapter 7: Trouble In Paradise**

The wedding, a month later, was more beautiful than Maddy could have ever imagined. There were white, red and pink rose petals everywhere, and the sky was the brightest shade of blue, Maddy had seen in a long time.

Harry and Ginny did attend. So did Hermione. (Maddy had invited her a few days after she had seen her in the bookshop.) Benjamin was the cutest little thing she had ever seen. He had flaming red hair like his father, and the freckles that came with it. The eyes were unmistakably Hermione's. Ron had always had hazel eyes (you know, brown with a hint of green), but Benjamin's were big and brown. He also had Hermione's shy smile. Maddy thought she could also see Hermione's big front teeth, but this was one feature she didn't point out. Hermione had always been touchy about her teeth, until she changed them in her fourth year.

Harry congratulated the happy couple, but wore a smile that almost made Maddy puke. It was similar to that of the one Dolores Umbridge (one of their least favorite teachers) used to wear when she taught at Hogwarts. The one where she tried to look overly happy or overly nice and it just wasn't working for her.

When it was time for the bride and groom to leave for their honeymoon, everyone crowded around the limousine. When Maddy had been younger, she had imagined flying away on a broomstick after her wedding, not driving away in a car. She lived with the car though, for Charles did not own a broomstick, and probably would not take to flying one too well.

They could not say that their honeymoon was uneventful. They, honestly, never seemed to leave their hotel room. One particular night, Maddy rolled on her side to face her husband, clutching the blanket to her bare chest.

"Tell me you love me…" she said softly.

Charles leaned forward and kissed her gently, "I love you…"

"Tell me you need me…"

Charles laughed, "I need you…"

Maddy laughed and kissed him in return. Her once long black hair was cut short and was very messy. They had gone out for one day, and Maddy had decided that she was going to cut her hair. (Something she hadn't done since her fifth year at Hogwarts.)

She ran a sweaty hand through it and rolled on her back. The blanket had pulled down, exposing her naked breasts. Charles's hand caressed them slowly. Maddy giggled.

"Charles…that tickles…"

He moved closer to her side, and kissed her neck. Maddy moaned softly as he pulled the blanket over them. Giggling could be heard from under it, a little more forcefully this time. They were at it once again…

-----

When the honeymoon and love making were over, they had returned home, where reality hit them hard on the head. Charles was immediately called away to Russia. For 'business', he had told her.

Maddy grew close to the maids who worked in the manor, while Charles was away. She had no one else to talk to and almost no desire to go into town anymore. For a while, she felt quite ill and feared she was pregnant. Emma, the youngest of the maids, had called for a doctor.

It turned out that Maddy was not pregnant. Nor was she ill at all. Her health was in tiptop condition. Even still, (or more perhaps out of grief of being alone again) Maddy confined herself to her room for the time being.

Charles returned two weeks later with souvenirs galore for his wife. Maddy welcomed him home graciously, but he couldn't help but notice she looked a little frail.

"Darling, is something the matter?" he said over dinner one evening. Maddy had not touched her food.

She looked up quickly, "No, it's nothing. It's just I don't eat poultry…" She poked her fork at the chicken on her plate.

Charles laughed humorously, "Are you a vegetarian?"

Maddy shook her head, "No…I just don't eat poultry…"

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons…" she said simply.

Charles attempted to peer into Maddy's face. She looked away quickly. He placed his hand upon hers.

"Maddy, honey, is everything all right?"

Maddy nodded, but the tear that ran down her face gave it away. Charles slid out of his seat and kneeled beside her.

"Darling, whatever it is, you can tell me. Whatever it is. Whatever is bothering you…"

"Oh Charles, must you go away so often?" She burst. "I feel so alone here. I feel like an old spinster living on my own without you. Can't you just-"

"Sweetheart, if I could ignore the calls, I would, but-"

"But, Charles, you're married now! One day we'll have children. You can't just leave us whenever you damn well please-"

"Children?" Charles backed away quickly. "You never said anything about-We never discussed having-"

The conversation had taken a sour turn. Maddy gaped at him soundlessly. She could not believe what she was hearing. She had thought Charles wanted children. She could have sworn she had brought it up.

"Charles, I thought-"

"Yeah, well…you-you thought wrong!" Charles turned from her, hastily.

A sob was caught in Maddy's throat. She raised a hand to her mouth and dashed from the room. Maddy wrenched open the door to their room and dived onto the bed. She sobbed uncontrollably into the pillows. In the distance, she could hear his footsteps coming up the stairs. With a wave of her hand, the door slammed shut and locked itself.

He pounded on the door for what seemed like hours. Even his key wouldn't open it. A stronger force was keeping it shut. Magic. And he knew it. Charles slid down the door, and covered his face with his hands. Only about a month into the marriage, and he had destroyed almost everything.

Softly, the door clicked. He looked up quickly, and grabbed the knob. It turned, easily. As he entered, he noticed Maddy lying on the bed, her face still buried in the pillows. He sat down next to her and placed a quivering hand on her shoulder.

"Darling, I-I'm sorry…I shouldn't have-"

Maddy sniffled, "Charles, don't apologize…"

He stroked her hair, "But, what I said…downstairs…it was horrible…I shouldn't have flipped out like that-"

Maddy looked up at him through red and puffy eyes, "Charles…just promise me, you won't leave me alone."

Charles gathered her up in his arms, but did not make a reply. She didn't care. She could hear his heart thumping beneath his chest. She could feel his slow breathing on her face. He was there at the moment, and that was all that mattered.

-----

Harry slumped down into an armchair. Ginny's hands rubbed his back and shoulders, a sly smile was looming in the corner of her lips.

"You seem tense…" she said slowly.

Harry shook his head, stubbornly, "No. I'm fine…"

Ginny pouted, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Harry said, a little more forcefully than he had intended.

Ginny's eyes narrowed as she sat down in the chair beside his. "I know who you're thinking about…" she said almost accusingly.

Harry didn't respond.

"You're thinking of _her_ again, aren't you?" she stood up, suddenly. "For God's sake, Harry, would you give it up?"

Ginny dropped the ditzy, chatty wife act and returned to her normal attitude. The one where she loathed Maddy with a passion.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said, avoiding her gaze.

"Maddy!" Ginny said loudly. "Madeleine! Perfect little Princess Madeleine! Duchess Madeleine, now I suppose." She made a look of disgust. "Whatever her title is, everyone seems to think she's perfect. Maddy this. Maddy that. Everyone loves little Miss Maddy. Even Sirius loved her more than he loved you."

"You don't know that!" Harry shot at her. Wife or not, that was a blow a bit too far below the belt.  
Ginny realized what she had said and fell silent, heaving a great sigh. She waited a moment before continuing. "Harry, you know I love you..." she started slowly. "But I'm not sure you feel the same way about me…"

Harry looked up at her, "Ginny, don't be ridiculous! Of course I love you! I'd do anything for you."

Ginny sighed, "I know that, Harry, but you also said the same thing to Maddy before you dated me…"

Harry paused, "But Maddy was just a childhood crush. You know, childhood sweethearts."

"Her 'love' turned to obsession, Harry. She did everything in her power to break us up! Everything! I doubt she'd have stopped trying, even now!" she turned to look at Harry, sharply. "Are you having an affair with her?"

"What?!" Harry stood up, "No!"

Ginny grabbed Harry's shoulders, a sudden panic rising in her voice. "Please, tell me you're not having an affair with this woman! Oh God, Harry! Please…"

Harry pulled her close to him, "No…you know I could never do that…"

"You did with Cho Chang…" Ginny's voice was slightly muffled because her face was pressed against Harry's chest. "You were still with Maddy when you dated her…"

"A mistake…but there are no feelings left for Cho. None whatsoever."

"But for Maddy…"

"I am not having an affair. She hates me…"

"No she doesn't and I know you don't hate her. You're always thinking about her. I _know_ you're always thinking about her. Why?!" Ginny demanded.

Harry didn't know how to answer. He did not know why he thought of Maddy so often. He hoped it was because he was seeing her for the first time in ages. Being able to speak to her almost normally again. But he knew that wasn't it. There was something else. Something deeper.

-----

The next morning, Maddy woke up alone in bed. She had rolled over to see Charles's side of the bed, empty. Quickly, she stood up and headed for the door. Surely, he had not left. He must have been downstairs for breakfast.

But, Charles was not at the dinner table. Nor was he in the library, the bathroom, or his study. Maddy stood in the Grand Foyer of their monstrous house, and stared blankly at the front door. Charles's travel coat was not on the hook.

Roberta, one of the eldest maids, entered the foyer and glanced up at Maddy. Roberta only spoke Italian, so Maddy was very lucky to be fluent in most languages.

"Where is my husband?" she asked the older woman, in Italian.

"Ah…Master Penly left early this morning. He got an important call from Romania and had to leave immediately…"

Maddy frowned, "Is that all he said?"

"Si. Oh, wait…no. He said, he would be back as soon as he could."

"Grazie, Roberta." Maddy said, dismissing her, "Grazie."

Roberta left swiftly, and Maddy was left to herself again. She stood for a moment, thinking about what she had just heard. Then, suddenly, a weird feeling started in her stomach. She held her hand to it and leaned against the railing, her head spinning wildly. Unable to regain focus, she swayed dangerously and fainted on the stairs.

**A/N:** Ohhh cliffie. Lol. So, that's the end of this chapter. Please take the next few seconds to write me a short little review. Thank you! The next chapter will be up ASAP. Oh and to answer a few questions, yes, this is Harry/Maddy...it just isn't...yet. Don't worry, it'll show up very very very very soon. -cough- Next chapter -cough- So, please stick around. Thanks!


	9. A Pleasure To Catch You

**DISCLAIMER:** -hides from lawyers- I don't own Harry Potter...even though I wish I did with every fiber of my being...

**A/N:** Sorry for the lack of update. I've been quite busy with my show, ANYTHING GOES, lately. It is now officially over, which is really depressing, but not for you guys, cause now I can update and stuff. I haven't had time for anything other than drama, which is really bad, cause it means my school work has been slipping. Therefore, I have also had zero time for writing. The first time I actually wrote something for the fun of it in about a month or so was at this writing seminar I went to on Thursday. I'm hoping to update most of my stories tonight though. I think my readers deserve it.

Okay, some background information, seeing as it might not make much sense. When they were young, Harry would visit Maddy in the Muggle world. IT (by Stephen King) was a movie she forced Harry to watch several million times. (Eventually you will see this in I Dated The Chosen One...I just haven't gotten that far yet.) The quote that Harry says here in the beginning is taken from IT and is spoken by Eddie Kasperak when Beverly faints after seeing her old friends for the first time in 20 years.

And yes, as a matter of fact, Stephen King is my favorite author. He's brilliantly insane and yet I love him so much. If you don't know who he is...you're psychotic. Some of his movies are the best ever. _Stand By Me_, _IT_, _The Shining_, _Carrie_...-stares off dreamily-

**Chapter 8: A Pleasure to Catch You**

Maddy's eyes fluttered open. She thought she was seeing things. Above her, she could see dazzling green eyes, and what she could have sworn looked like a lightning bolt scar.

"'It would be a pleasure to catch you any day' Madeleine Black…" a gentle voice said.

She smiled weakly, "IT…you remembered…"

Harry laughed, "You never passed up a chance to watch it, and always dragged me with you. All four hours of it."

Maddy struggled to sit up, "Oh come on, it wasn't that long!"

"Pretty darn close…" Harry smiled at his dearest friend. "'Your hair is winter fire, January embers…'"

"'My heart burns there too…'" Maddy finished, holding a hand to her head, "Stephen King, my God. He was a genius-"

"Insane…" Harry said quickly.

"But a genius." Maddy looked around the room, and suddenly realized who was sitting in front of her. She stood up quickly and grabbed her bathrobe; still feeling a little unbalanced.

"Harry! What are you doing here?"

"I came by to visit…" Harry said innocently. "When no one answered the door, I noticed it was unlocked and thought something might have happened. That's when I found you in the hallway…"

Maddy sat down, no longer able to hold herself up. Harry had turned into a fuzzy mass. Her vision was completely unfocused.

"So, where's lover boy?" Harry asked, with a slight sarcastic tone.

"He's in Romania…" Maddy replied groggily. "And watch it…he _is _a Duke after all…"

"Yes, and you were a crowned princess, before you gave that up, now weren't you?" Harry kindly reminded her, "Romania, eh? Isn't that where you were bor-"

"Shut up, Harry…" Maddy interrupted. "I don't want to be a princess. I just want to be alone…my head hurts…"

Maddy's stomach made an unsightly sound, and Harry moved forward.

"Maybe it's best you lay down." He helped her lay back into the pillows.

Maddy sighed deeply. Harry smiled and chuckled softly.

"What are you laughing at?" Maddy asked, her eyes still closed tight.

Harry sighed, "Nothing, really…I just thought of something…"

"What is it? Please share." Maddy insisted, "I could do with a good laugh…"

"Well…" he started, "This just reminded me of old times, when you'd pass out and I would wait with you in the Hospital Wing until Madame Pomfrey said you were fine to leave."

"Yes…and all the times I spent in the Hospital Wing watching over your unconscious body, not even aware that I was there. Knocked out by some bludger or whatever the hell else you came across," Maddy laughed harshly, "Yes, _wonderful_ times."

Harry frowned. He had never noticed that she was always there when something had happened to him. Ron and Hermione were too, but it was Maddy who had sat by his bedside in his fourth year, after the third task, while he slept dreamlessly. It was she who read Peter Pan to him aloud, despite Madame Pomfrey's chiding, and warnings that he could not hear her. She had been just as stubborn as he had.

Slowly, he stood up and moved toward the door.

"Wait…" Maddy said shortly, turning to look at him, "Please, don't leave yet…talk to me…"

Harry sat back down on the bed and gazed at her. His eyes wandered over her short matted hair.

"What happened to your hair, Mad?"

"I fainted, Harry…what do you expect?"

"No…" he said, "It's short. Did Charlie-boy make you cut it?"

Maddy shook her head, "No, it was my idea…and don't call him Charlie-boy…it reminds me of high school…"

Harry chuckled. Maddy was so much fun to pick on. That is, until she got mad. Then, she was out for revenge and could be very dangerous to face. It was only Harry, and an old friend of Maddy's, Amanda, who could tease her until she'd get angry and be free of any bodily damage. (I say damage, not harm, because she had a habit of smacking Harry once in a while for some stupid comments he made.)

"So…" Harry said, slowly. "Do you mind him leaving you alone here all the time?"

Maddy shook her head, "No…no…I'm a big girl. I can stay here by myself and be perfectly fine."

Harry smiled at her and glanced at his watch, "I'd better get going then…"

Maddy didn't want him to leave, "I see you got your watch fixed. You walked around for three years with that old broken one…"

"Actually, Ginny bought this for me…" he said, "It was a birthday present…"

"Ah…" Maddy said, feeling uncomfortable, "I'm surprised the ol' girl let you come and see me…"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. Maddy knew this was a sign that Harry was guilty of something. She had seen it too many times.

"Well…she-er-doesn't know I'm here…she probably wouldn't have let me if I had said something…"

"She thinks we're having an affair?" Maddy said offhandedly.

Harry looked up, "There you go again. That reading people thing…I have no idea how you do it…"

Maddy smirked, "It's a gift…"

"Well…" Harry said, opening the door, "Someone with a gift like that, would make an excellent Auror." And he disappeared into the hallway, without another word.

-----

One morning, about a week and a half later, Maddy woke up to see Emma standing in the doorway. She was holding a little slip of paper, and looked rather nervous.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

She stepped forward and curtsied, "Ma'am…Master Penly stopped by last night…he left this note…"

Maddy's eyes grew wide. "Charles was here? Did he come up?"

Emma shook her head, "I do not believe so, Ma'am…he said he had to leave again…it was rather urgent…"

Maddy took the note from the shaking girl. "I'm not going to yell at you…" she said simply.

Emma shook her head, "I didn't think you were going to, Ma'am…" but she certainly seemed more relaxed.

Maddy looked down at the note her husband had left her:

_Dearest Maddy, _

_I am very sorry that I was not able to come and see you during my short visit home. I have been called away to Greece for another business trip. I know you long for me to be home with you, but it is very important business, and I do hope you'll understand. This trip will take about a week, and then I assure you, I will be home again. I promise, and you can hold me to that. Until then-_

_Yours, _

_Charles_

Maddy nodded and folded up the letter. She couldn't say she had expected anything else, but she did admit she was upset that the letter did not consist of one single 'I love you'.

Dismissing Emma, she got dressed rather hurriedly. She decided that she was going into town, and she was going to have lunch with Hermione. It would be something they hadn't been able to do in a while, and she thought she would enjoy it.

The walk into town was uneventful, but when she stepped into town, something happened. People started staring at her, some would bow or curtsey. It took her a moment to realize she was a Duchess. How could she have forgotten?

The bookshop was not too far from Ms. Slughorn's shop. She passed the windows and shuddered involuntarily. She could see the plump Ms. Slughorn sitting behind the counter, waiting anxiously for a customer.

The bell over the door jingled as Maddy entered the small bookshop. Despite its size, it was crammed with books, and always seemed busy.

Hermione was standing by the counter, wrapping a book up for a little boy. She smiled kindly and handed it to him. He nearly ran into Maddy as he bounded out the front door.

"Maddy!"

Maddy smiled as she hugged Hermione over the counter.

"How are you?" Hermione asked cheerily, "I haven't seen you since the wedding…"

Maddy nodded, "I'm fine…How are you?" She was curious to know what had been going on with Ron.

"The same, I s'pose…" Hermione replied with a small sigh, "Maddy, it's been almost four months now…where can he be?"

Maddy ventured into uncharted waters, "Have you talked to Harry about it?"

"Oh, Harry says that he doesn't know anything. He's not on that case with him, and everything is completely confidential, so even if he knew, it's not like he could tell me." She fell silent for a moment.

"To hell with that!" Maddy said loudly, "You're his wife! They should be able to tell you everything! Screw confidentiality!"

Hermione smiled faintly, "I know…but rules are rules…"

"If it were me, I would march up to the Ministry and demand that they told me everything they knew, and if they didn't, they would see a rather remarkable show of hexes done on each and every one of them."

"Even Harry?" Hermione asked, with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Especially Harry! He's our best friend! He should tell us everything no matter what! I think you should keep asking him about it, 'Mione. I think you should keep bugging him until he cracks…"

Hermione frowned, "But he said he didn't know anything…"

"Bull…" Maddy said angrily. Hermione shushed her.

"Maddy…this is a public place…there are children here. Watch your language…"

Maddy seethed, "I'm sorry….It just bothers me…"

Hermione nodded, "I know…it bothers me too…" She looked around, "So…what are you here for?"

Maddy snapped back to her normal self, "Oh…I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me today…Charles is out, so I figured, I'd go out and do something fun…"

Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall, "It is almost my lunch break…Can you give me ten minutes while I finish up here?"

Maddy smiled and looked around. She was reading through Charm Your Own Cheese (a book her Aunt Molly had owned, but never let her look through) when Hermione tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ready to go?"

Maddy snapped the book shut and returned it to the shelf. The two of them stepped out into the early December weather. They both clutched their cloaks closer to them and headed off in the direction of a little café.

The ordered their meals and sat down at a small round table. The talked of many things that they had missed over the years.

"I think it's so wonderful that you're selling both Muggle books and magic books…" Maddy said, taking a sip of her tea.

"I know…" Hermione smiled, "I think it's wonderful that Muggles and Magic Folk are now living together without fear. Now we don't have to be all secretive about everything…"

Maddy nodded, "I agree, but I don't believe we're living without fear. I mean, there are more of them than there are of us. Who's to say they won't turn on us? What if they start burning us again? Or…I dunno…hanging us?"

Hermione shook her head, "Maddy, did you ever pay attention in History of Magic?"

"No." Maddy said simply. "I lived most of it, why should I?"

"If you've lived all these years without knowing that witch burning was completely pointless, you're a pretty sorry witch yourself…"

Maddy looked offended, "A sorry witch? I am not! I knew witch burning was pointless! I was just using it as an example! What if they turn on us and try to be rid of us again?"

"I don't think that's going to happen, Mad…"

"I've been there! Witches were completely frowned upon. They were cast away even by the lowest of low beggars in towns. It's horrible…"

"Maddy…that was ages ago…"

"Well now they have more tools to use against us…more weapons…"

Hermione couldn't believe that they were even having this conversation, "We still have magic which is more powerful than their weapons. We can threaten to cause an apocalypse or an Armageddon or something, and they'll leave us alone…"

"Or just destroy us all…"

Hermione shook her head, "No…no, Maddy that is not going to happen. Look, Muggles and Witches and Wizards are already making up. I mean, you married a Muggle…"

This was true. Charles was a Muggle, and he knew she was a witch, and he loved her anyway.

Maddy smiled, "Yeah, I suppose so…"

"See?"

Maddy nodded. She understood, but still believed that there was that chance that Muggles could one day turn against them. But, of course, Maddy always was the pessimist.

Hermione glimpsed at the clock in the café. "Oh shit! It's almost one! I have to get back to work!"

Maddy offered to stay behind and pick up the check. Hermione promised to pay her back, but Maddy insisted she didn't have to.

"Bye, Mad! I love you! I'll see you soon! Don't be afraid to stop by the shop anytime!" Hermione called behind her as she hurried out the door.

Maddy sighed and stared across the table at her empty seat. She was alone again.

**A/N:** Okay, so that's the end of the chapter there. As you can see, some strange stuff is starting to happen between Harry and Maddy. I felt this was fitting to post right now, because I happen to be going through a very similar situation (Minus the whole being married to different people thing...lol. That would be weird.). There are just a lot of very confusing emotions running around and ya know...all that lovely teenage hormone crap. Lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and I will be updating sometime this week, now that I actually have time. OMG! I'll be able to sleep now! -gasp!- Teehee. Bye!


	10. Unwelcomed Surprises

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related titles...but I do own all of the books, movies, a couple action figures...some cards...a bracelet...a necklace -rambles on-

**A/N:** Well, since I'm starting to get more reviews, my updates will be more frequent. This is not a very long chapter at all...so if I'm feeling nice I might update very very soon. Possibly even later today. The story is started to twist some more, complicating relationships a bit. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 9: Unwelcomed Surprises**

Charles came home a few days before Christmas. He sneaked into Maddy's room in the middle of the night, and crawled up in the bed next to her. He stroked the side of her face gently. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Charles?"

He smiled and kissed her. "It's me…I'm home…"

------

On Christmas Day, Charles decided to throw a party. He wanted to make an important announcement. Everyone seemed to be there, and everyone was having a wonderful time.

"Maddy!" Maria Penly, Charles's younger sister, raced up to hug her.

Maddy had met Maria at the wedding and they immediately hit it off. Maria was 23, so she wasn't much too younger than Maddy.

"You look so good! Oh! It's so good to see you!"

Maddy smiled, "It's great to see you, too!"

Maria looked around at the guests, "Great turnout. I mean, there are so many people here…"

Maddy nodded, "Yes, I didn't even know Charles had invited this many people…"

Maria laughed, "Charlie'll surprise you sometimes…"

Maddy nodded in agreement. Maria looked around the room again. Her eyes fell on someone standing near the tree.

"Hey…hey, who's that?" she said, nodding in the direction of the person she was indicating. "I remember seeing him at the wedding, but I didn't know who he was…"

Maddy could see Harry standing by the tree, talking to Hermione. Ginny was standing next to him, looking like she's just been plucked off the Christmas Tree. Fred Weasley, (or it might have been George…) was standing next to Hermione. He had agreed to come to the party with her so she wouldn't have to be alone.

"That's Harry Potter…"

Maria looked up at Maddy, "_The_ Harry Potter?"

Maddy nodded, still staring at Harry. Maria gaped at him, wordlessly. For a split second, Maddy could have sworn he looked at her.

"Everyone! Everyone! I have an announcement to make!" Charles's voice rang out over the crowd. "Well…my wife and I have an announcement to make."

Maddy waved at Maria and moved toward her husband. Maria waved back and glanced back at Harry. Before Charles began talking again, Maddy signaled to Maria to check Harry's ring finger. She saw the wedding band and pouted.

"Everyone! As you all well know. About two months ago, my wife Madeleine and I were married."

The room applauded loudly. Charles smiled.

"Yes, yes…thank you. Well, a few days ago, we were informed of greater news. We are pleased to announce that there will soon be a new addition to the Penly family!"

The room exploded with applause and cheers. Maddy blushed as Charles leaned over and kissed her. There were a few wolf-calls from some of the men in the room. In the corner, she could see Ginny looking smug. Harry, on the other hand, was looking as if someone had shot him through the heart.

_No…no…Maddy couldn't be pregnant…oh, God…_

The party continued on, at a slightly louder pitch. Maddy and Charles received several congratulations from everyone at the party. Maria had run over to Maddy and planted a great big kiss on her cheek. Even Ginny had dragged the others over to congratulate the couple. Hermione shook Charles's hand energetically.

"I'm Hermione Weasley. We never got to formally meet at the wedding."

"Ah yes," Charles said, recognizing her, "Yes, you went to school with Maddy, did you not?"

Hermione nodded. Charles looked at Fred.

"Is this your husband?"

Ginny choked on her drink, and Harry laughed. Fred looked slightly embarrassed, as he shook his head.

"No, I'm her brother-in-law…Fred Weasley…"

At this point, Maddy was certain of which twin had accompanied Hermione to the party. For a while, she wasn't quite sure. Charles shook Fred's hand and turned to Harry and Ginny.

"Harry ol' boy!" he said, shaking Harry's hand. "So wonderful of you to come. And Miss Ginerva, you look stunning this evening, I must say…"

Maddy suddenly knew how Mrs. Wormwood had felt at their dinner party ages ago. She did not appreciate all the attention he was giving Ginny every time they met up with her.

Harry smiled forcefully, "It's wonderful to hear about your new baby. You two must be _very _happy…"

Maddy opened her mouth to reply, when Charles cut her off; "Yes, we are all very happy. Very happy indeed! Maddy was overcome with joy when she found out…poor girl passed out…"

Maddy turned bright pink. She had hoped he wouldn't mention that she had passed out. Harry looked at her, but Maddy cleared her throat and shook her head quickly.

"It was nothing, really. I was rather shocked though. I didn't expect to be pregnant…so soon…" Maddy knew no one was listening to her.

"We're very happy for you two…" Ginny said. Her smile was almost too happy. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Good Heavens, no! It is much to early for that…" he shook his head, "No, no…but in time, perhaps…"

"Maddy's always loved the name Elizabeth…" Harry blurted out, his eyes still locked onto Maddy.

Maddy glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Charles looked at Harry, confused.

"How did you-"

"I mentioned it, once…at the party…to Ginny, right Ginny?" Maddy said, quickly. She was hoping Ginny would back her up on this one. She highly doubted it though.

"Mentioned what? I don't remember you saying anything…" Ginny said innocently.

Maddy cursed her under her breath. Charles looked from Harry to Maddy, and back to Harry. He had no clue what was going on.

"I told Harry!" Hermione said, hastily.

Everyone looked at her. Hermione nodded nervously.

"That's right. Maddy used to tell me that when we were in school, and one day, I mentioned it to him, when he brought up the subject of children…"

Harry nodded in agreement, "That's right! I remember that!"

Maddy caught on, "Oh, yes, it was Hermione I told. I knew it was someone who had connections to Harry. Sorry, Ginny, I could have sworn it was you. I guess my memory is failing me. Old age settles in quick…and you know what they say about British women…"

"What do they say about British women?" Hermione and Ginny said, both looking at Maddy slightly affronted.

"Uh…" Maddy forgot that she was British. She had heard the line once in a movie, and thought it was funny at the time. And she had just been rambling on like there was no tomorrow, that she had no idea what she was saying.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" a voice called out over the room.

Maddy breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone had turned to the source of the voice. Brendan, Charles's older brother, was standing on a chair, with a wineglass held high in his left hand. A microphone, (unneeded, of course. Brendan had a rather loud, obnoxious voice) was clutched in his right.

"I would like to make a toast, to my brother." He waved the glass in Charles's direction, "And his beautiful wife…" this time to Maddy. "The new baby…" there was scattered applause. "And of course, to the great party that they have thrown on this Christmas Day!"

Charles laughed and made a comment on how much of a joker his brother was. Maddy was not exactly pleased when Brendan decided to join their group. He slid his arm around his younger brother, his face turning red from the wine.

"Charlie, look at this…you a dad…I never would have expected it of you…" Brendan's face was slightly pink. "What, with all your traveling…you still travel don't you?"

Charles nodded, "Yes…I am actually leaving for the States this weekend. I have a very important meeting to be at in Chicago…"

Maddy turned to her husband. He had not told her of this trip. "You can't possibly think of leaving at a time like this!"

Charles looked embarrassed. "Maddy, darling, this is not the time to discuss it."

"I think it's a perfect time to discuss it! You just find out your wife is pregnant, and you're ready to fly off to the U.S. without even bothering to tell her first? What? You expected me to wake up to an empty bed again and think 'Oh Gee, look at that, Charles is gone again, I think I'll take a little nap, and then have tea around eleven…'?"

Charles was trying to quiet her down, but Maddy would not be silenced. Maddy was furious with him at the moment, and wasn't afraid of causing a scene. She was almost hoping one would occur. Maybe if he was publicly humiliated, he would have some sense knocked into him, and he wouldn't leave so often. Harry braced himself for the explosion about to take place, and almost felt sorry for Charles. He knew what it was like to be face to face with an angry Maddy.

"No, Charles! I will not deal with this anymore! I can't take it! I will not go through this pregnancy alone! I won't!"

"You won't have to…Darling, please be quiet…Darling, it's only for a few days…"

"A few days?! Only for a few days?! What happens then? You'll come home, say 'I love you, Darling' and then it's off Japan? You are a _Duke_, Charles! What could they possibly need you for in the United States? You are a _British_ gentleman!"

Hermione finally shut her up with a Silencing Charm. She did not want to bring herself to do it, but Charles was looking desperate. Maddy glared in Hermione's direction as she was dragged out of the room.

"Darling, listen to me…I know you can't talk…so just stand there and listen. I will be back as soon as I can. It is very important business. When I get the chance, I will explain it to you, but right now, I have to keep going on these trips. I will come home every chance I get to be with you and the baby. No matter what. I promise you that. Hold me to it…"

Maddy narrowed her eyes, and glared at him. He always said this, but it never seemed to be true. Having grown tired of the party, she stormed up the stairs without bothering to have Hermione take the curse off her.

**A/N:** Temper, temper, temper. Lol. Maddy has a lot of random outbursts so, just kinda get used to it. She's a rather angry person to be completely honest. You will see that a lot in here and, for those of you following both, in **I Dated the Chosen One. **Please REVIEW! (Cause remember, reviews get me to update faster!) Anyways, see you all later!


	11. Catching Up

**DISCLAIMER:** -sigh- I do not own Harry Potter. Yes...I admit it. It pains me to do so, but I do.

**A/N:** Okay, so this is more of an informational chapter that fills in the gaps between Hogwarts and now and why/how people act now toward each other. You'll also see Harry and Maddy's friendship growing closer once again. Is there going to be more coming soon? Keep reading to find out! ...Heh...my A/Ns just seem to get smaller and smaller.

**Chapter 10: Catching Up**

"Well…once he comes back from Germany, it's off to Sweden, and then who knows where…" Maddy told Harry as they walked down the frosty sidewalk.

"So, he's telling you where he's going now, eh?"

Maddy nodded. Her outburst at the party had taught him to tell her in advance of his trips. It didn't make her any less upset about them, but at least he wasn't surprising her by just leaving. It wasn't odd to see Harry and Maddy together while Charles was away. Despite their constant arguing, they longed to spend as much time together as possible, to catch up on lost time.

"Carriage rides! Oh, Harry! I love carriage rides! Can we go on one?" Maddy pouted pathetically, as she pointed to a horse drawn carriage on the other side of the street. She clasped her hands together and batted her eyes in an attempt to persuade him.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine…"

Maddy clapped her hands together in joy, and raced across the street, not even bothering to watch for traffic. Harry followed her, and paid the driver for a ride through the park. Maddy climbed excitedly into the open carriage, and scooted over in the seat so Harry could sit as well.

The horses took off at a slow trot and Maddy gave a little 'Yay!'. Harry hadn't seen her more happy in a long time.

"So…" Harry started, desperate for conversation. The silence was getting to him, and the constant sound of hoof beats was annoying. "Have you kept in touch with anyone from school?"

Maddy didn't look at him. She had thought she had seen Neville Longbottom in town one day, but she wasn't sure. She shook her head slowly.

"No…I haven't…"

Harry nodded, "I thought so. You just sorta disappeared, you know. A lot of people thought you died. Killed by a DeathEater or something…"

Maddy scoffed. Harry looked embarrassed.

"I believed it for a while…"

Maddy looked at him, aghast. "Why…How?"

Harry shook his head, "I dunno. I guess, it just gave me an answer. I wondered where you were for…for a _long_ time…and we could never figure out what happened. So, when people started saying you had been captured by a DeathEater, asked to join Voldemort's side, and then killed, because you declined, it just gave an answer to my questions. It may not have been true, but it was a solution. And everything just seemed so much easier…"

Maddy was confused. She didn't see how her being dead would have made everything easier. Harry could almost read her mind.

"People weren't bothering me all the time. People used to ask about you, you know…. 'Was she attacked by a werewolf?' 'Did she join the DeathEaters?'…" He frowned, pausing for a moment. "That one I started to believe as well. I almost half-expected you to appear under one of the black masks when I was fighting them. I almost expected you to have the Dark Mark on your left arm…"

Maddy raised her sleeve to reveal her left forearm. It was bare except for a few freckles. Harry nodded and laughed.

"I thought so…"

Maddy frowned, "I can't say, though…that I didn't think about it…"

It was Harry's turn to look horrified. "What?"

"When you left Hogwarts to find the rest of the Horcruxes, I had half a mind to go off and find the DeathEaters and join them. I would be perfect for them. I knew your weaknesses. I knew your strengths. Hell, I knew the prophecy by heart, and that was important to Voldemort. You had caused me so much pain, that I thought, the only way for it to end, was to end you…" Maddy shook her head slowly. She took a shuddering breath, and continued, "I even went to Spinner's End-"

"Spinner's End?"

"It's where Snape lived…"

Harry's eyes narrowed angrily. Maddy nodded, solemnly.

"I don't know what had gotten into me, but it didn't matter. The house was empty. Then, I decided that if I couldn't destroy you, I would embarrass you horribly-"

"You're pretty good at that…" Harry interrupted.

Maddy smiled, weakly. "I know." She sighed, "I was going to try and find all the Horcruxes before you did. I mean, if my father found one, who's to say he didn't know what, or where, the others were. That's why I returned to my old home, to see if he had left anything behind."

Harry looked curious.

"He didn't…" Maddy said, defeated. "I didn't know what to do anymore, so I went off to find a job. _That_ was when I swore off magic. When it had pretty much ruined my life."

Harry nodded and held her hand. "I understand…"

Maddy sniffled and coughed into her handkerchief. Harry had jumped a little when she coughed.

"It's nothing, Harry, really…"

Harry knew it wasn't nothing. She used to cough like that when they were in school, and it had nearly killed her. For many years, they had thought it was some kind of Muggle disease, like tuberculosis, but she had tested negative for it. She had something that no one knew about. And it was fatal.

Maddy waved her hand, but continued to cough. "It's just a small cold. You know how I get in winters…"

Harry nodded, and pretended not to be concerned, but Maddy could still see a hint of fear in his eyes. Quickly, she looked away, and the carriage came to a stop.

Harry stood up and stepped down out of the carriage. He held out a hand to help Maddy down, and she accepted it, feeling a little uneasy.

"Thank you…" Maddy said, turning to the driver.

"No problem, Ma'am…" the driver replied, with a tip of his hat.

They walked away in the direction of a small restaurant. Harry nodded toward it.

"You hungry?"

Maddy nodded, "Starved."

They entered the restaurant and were seated almost immediately. Harry ordered one of the specials, while Maddy ordered a salad. He stared at her inquisitively, as she forked a piece of lettuce and popped it into her mouth.

"What?" she said, with her mouth full.

"Are you sure you're pregnant?"

Maddy looked down at her stomach and then back up at Harry, "Why?"

"A salad? Are you gonna starve your baby, or something?"

Maddy rolled her eyes, "What are you gonna expect me to eat? Chicken?"

Harry laughed unenthusiastically. Maddy swallowed and put her fork down.

"So, tell me what everyone else has been up to…"

Harry looked around for a place to start. "Well…our good friend Hermione…you remember her? She works at a book-"

Maddy laughed, "Oh, shut up. I mean, others. Other people we knew…"

"Well, you'll be pleased to here that Wood is still playing Quidditch…"

Maddy smiled. "Oh, boy. Quidditch! I miss that so much. We should go see a Quidditch game."

"It's not in season…"

Maddy looked confused, "_You_ always played in the winter…"

"But that was at school…"

"Oh…"

"All right…um…Neville…Neville…I don't remember what Neville's doing, but I saw him at the Ministry. He may be an Auror. I don't know everyone…"

Maddy sighed. Harry was so pathetic sometimes. Unfortunately, it was still rather cute.

"And, Dean and Seamus...I don't have a clue. Parvati and Lavender…"

Suddenly, the words 'Won-Won!' jumped in Maddy's head. She chuckled under her breath, but stopped because it reminded her of Ron, who was still missing.

"I don't know about them either…I think I saw Parvati the other day in town, but I'm not so sure…"

"Could have been Padma…" Maddy said with a little smile.

Harry nodded, "It could have…"

Maddy continued to eat. Harry looked over her shoulder and spotted something that made him sigh and go, 'Oh my God'. Maddy looked up at him.

"What?"

"I think when we go into public you need to wear a hat or something…"

"Why?"

Harry nodded behind her. She turned in her seat to see some older ladies in the corner, eyeing them suspiciously, and muttering to each other. Maddy shook her head and slammed her fork down on the table.

"Dammit! Can't they mind their own business?"

Harry shrugged. "Just be thankful it isn't Rita…" he looked at the old women again, "It _isn't_ Rita, is it?"

Maddy casually looked over her shoulder. The ladies were purposely looking away.

"No…" she shook her head. "I don't think so…"

"Good…" Harry continued to stare at them out of the corner of his eye.

When they were done with lunch, Harry walked Maddy home. Neither of them really said anything, but just enjoyed being together, for the first time in ages, not fighting.

As they approached the front door, Maddy turned to Harry.

"I wasn't kidding about the Quidditch game thing, either. I really think we should go and see one."

Harry nodded, "I agree. I think it would be fun. Even though I think I would rather be playing it."

Maddy smiled softly, "You really miss it, don't you?"

"Yeah," Harry looked away quickly, "I don't really fly much anymore. I don't really have time."

"Ditto…" Maddy said, though she wasn't talking about a broomstick.

Harry laughed, "I almost forgot you had wings. Do you think you could…if you wanted to…you know, fly?"

Maddy shook her head, "Nah…I've gained weight. I mean, I was pushing it when I was fifteen at like 100 pounds."

"You were so skinny. You still are, but not as bad…" Harry looked at her. She was still rather skinny, but not all skin and bones like she used to be.

An awkward silence fell between them. Finally, Harry decided it was about time he left. He had not told Ginny again that he would be visiting. Maddy kissed Harry on the cheek and said good-bye. As Harry was walking away, he turned around.

"You know, if you ever wanted to call anyone, I'm sure they'd appreciate it…"

Maddy nodded. She knew Harry meant to call someone that they used to know. Harry disappeared with a loud crack. Maddy jumped. She hadn't seen anyone Apparate in a long time, and had almost forgotten that they could do it. Maddy had been able to do it since she was little so she could study in both England and the United States.

She shut the door and looked around the foyer. A thought struck her and she scampered up the stairs and into her bedroom. She had an old address book in a bag of old school things. She had kept it hidden from everyone since she started working for the Wormwoods. Honestly, she was hiding them from herself.

She found the small black book, and plopped down on her bed, next to the phone on the bedside table. Flipping the pages she turned to a page marked T.

Picking up the receiver, she dialed the number on the page. Her hand was trembling as she heard the phone ringing.

"Hey, we're not here right now. Leave a message."

Maddy breathed deeply, hoping that this was still the right number.

"Hey Tonks…it's Maddy. I'm...I'm not sure if you remember me, but if you do that's great. I'm just calling to say Hi…I guess I'll try back later…"

**A/N:** Okay, so that's the end of this chapter. Now, please do your part and review...if you'd like me to update in the near future. If I don't get at least a couple reviews...I won't bother this century. Not really, I'm just trying to get you guys to review. I like getting reviews. Preferrably good ones, but hey, be honest. I won't take offense...much. -shifty eyes- ANYWAYS! Until next time o' faithful readers! Arriverderci!


	12. The Tables Start To Turn

**DISCLAIMER:** Not yet. We still have a couple weeks before Christmas. Perhaps I'll own Harry Potter by then.

**A/N:** Okay, so here's the next chapter for those of you still interested. Things start to change in this chapter and I'm pretty sure you'll like how this is starting to turn. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 11: The Tables Start To Turn**

As fast as the baby came, it was gone. Maddy wasn't sure what caused the baby to die, and she didn't want know. Charles, of course, wasn't around, so Maddy was left to herself.

Maddy confined herself to her room, once again, not allowing any visitors. She knew there would be many, for Charles's family was huge, and each of them adored Maddy. (And Charles for that matter.) Charles did call, but Emma took it instead of Maddy. She told Charles that Maddy was still grieving. The truth was Maddy was angry that he didn't have the decency to stay with his wife while she was pregnant, and didn't want to talk to him.

"Yes…Yes, I will tell her that, sir…Good bye." Emma hung up the phone and turned to Maddy, who was looking older by the minute.

"What did he want?" Maddy asked, sobbing lightly.

"He…He said that he will be home soon…" Emma said slowly.

Maddy nodded, secretly not believing a word of it. She loved her husband very much, but she wished he would show her that he loved her as much instead of saying it over long distance.

"Would you like the newspaper to read, Ma'am?"

"Yes, Emma. That would be nice…"

Emma returned a few moments later with the newspaper. Maddy stared at the front page in horror. In great bold print was a headline: A ROYAL AFFAIR?! The subheading read: "Wife of the Duke Charles Penly, Madeleine Penly was seen in public with Harry Potter while her husband was away on a business trip". Under it was a picture of the two of them in the restaurant, and another of them in the carriage.

Maddy scanned the story and caught a few of the lines. 'Rumors are flying that Mr. Potter and Mrs. Penly have been together for years…' 'Reliable sources say that the couple were lovers in school…' 'Mrs. Penly waits until her husband is out of the country…' 'The baby may not have been Mr. Penly's'.

Maddy dropped the newspaper on the floor, and grabbed the phone. She dialed a number so quickly, that she feared she had pressed the wrong numbers.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered.

"Hello…May I speak to Harry, please?"

The woman on the other end paused; "Who is this?" her voice was sharp.

"Please, I have to speak with Harry!"

"Who is this?!"

"Ginny, please!" Maddy sounded desparate. "Just let me speak to him!"

"Maddy?! How _dare_ you call here! I don't want to see you anywhere near my husband!"

Maddy hung up the phone. She hated Ginny! Hated her! Hated her! _Hated her! _She had ruined her life, and was continuing to do so when she was older. Maddy flung herself back into the pillows, and helped herself to a new wave of tears.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and Emma's head peered in.

"Mrs. Penly, I know you said no visitors, but there is a Mr. Potter here for you…"

Maddy sat up and stared at the little maid.

"Do you wish to see him?"

Maddy didn't even have a chance to answer. Harry entered the room, and Emma disappeared.

"Harry…you shouldn't be here…" Maddy murmured.

Harry nodded, "I know, but I had to-"

Maddy shook her head in disbelief, "How could they write such things?"

Harry didn't know how to answer. Maddy's eyes seemed to have run out of tears.

"Maddy…sometimes…"

"My life is ruined! What if…What if Charles hears about this? And it's…it's not even true!"

"Maddy! I know…" He sat down on the edge of her bed. "I know. Ginny's threatening to leave me. She says she's known it for ages. She won't believe a word I say…"

Maddy continued to shake her head, "Harry, I'm practically royalty. Hell, I _am_ royalty! Do you know what happens to royalty when they have extramarital affairs? I'll never be able to go out in public again! I'll have to change my name…a-and leave the country!"

Harry wrapped his arms around her, as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Shh…no that won't happen. As long as you tell Charles the truth...he'll believe you…"

"Charles knows I'm mad at him," Maddy said, distraught. "He'll believe what the papers say." She sniffled loudly. "And Harry…t-the baby…"

"They have tests to prove that the baby is his…"

"No, Harry…" Maddy shook her head feverishly. "That's not it...the baby…it's…it's dead…"

Harry stared at her. "Are you sure?"

Maddy nodded, a new flood of tears pouring down her cheeks. "The…The doctor came in and told me y-yesterday…"

Harry held her closer. He knew Maddy had not had a good line with children. In one of her past lives, the one that affected her most in this one, her only child was a miscarriage. The child's name was Elizabeth.

"Oh, Mad…I'm so sorry…"

Harry decided to spend the day, and possibly even the night, to make sure that Maddy was okay. Ginny called several times, and Emma, under Maddy's command, told her that he was not there. Maddy fell asleep early, and Harry watched over her.

The next morning, Harry entered her room, just as she was waking up.

"Good Morning, Gorgeous." He said playfully.

Maddy's eyes popped open and she looked at him, "Harry! What are you still doing here?"

Harry shrugged, "I thought you might want some company…and I really didn't fancy going home last night…"

"Ah…Ginny…" Maddy said, sitting up. "I don't remember her so hostile. Well, except maybe toward Ron and me, occasionally, but, what happened to her that made her all…temperamental?"

"Me." Harry sighed.

Maddy nodded, "Ah yes…Mr. Mood, himself…" She smiled weakly. Harry had the worst temper of anyone she knew. (She had come face to face with it on many occasions.)

Harry laughed bitterly, "I am happy to say, though, that I do not yell as much as I used to…"

"Yeah, well…that's 'cause we aren't there to get on your nerves…"

"By 'we', you mean…?"

"Me, Ron and Hermione…" Maddy said, answering his question. Harry nodded. "And speaking of which, has there been any-"

Harry shook his head, "No. There has been no word of Ron, but we have a general idea of where he may be…"

"Oh…" Maddy said. Then she thought of something, "Wait a second…I thought you said you weren't on that case…"

Harry smiled mischievously, "Ooh! And the reading people gift finally fails…"

"Shut up…" she hit him upside the head with her pillow, knocking his glasses to the side.

Harry prepared to attack. He dove for another pillow and hit her back. For a few minutes they acted like children, and hit each other repeatedly with the pillows. Finally, Maddy fell down into the pillows and sighed. Harry fell down next to her.

"Harry…" Maddy said quietly. "I miss doing this..."

Harry turned on his side, "Doing what? Pillow fights?"

Maddy turned as well, "No. Just being normal around each other. I mean, you were the only person I could be goofy, crazy Maddy around."

Harry smiled, "Well, I _always_ saw the goofy, crazy Maddy no matter what," He suddenly frowned. "Unless you were threatening to kill me, 'cause then I saw a crazy, psychopathic Maddy…which scared me…"

Maddy couldn't help but smiling a little. "God, what happened to us Harry?"

"Umm…we grew older…"

Maddy shook her head. "That's not what I meant Harry. I mean, we used to be the best of friends. What happened? What went wrong?"

"Well…" Harry started uncomfortably, "You knew about how I felt about Ginny…and you got jealous…and refused to speak to me. And then when I told you, myself…you told me that I was dead to you…"

Maddy looked away hastily. "I don't remember that…"

Harry grimaced, "I do."

Maddy closed her eyes and tried to remember. She couldn't. It was something that she had completely blocked out of her mind. She could remember being mad at Harry. She could remember trying her best to split him and Ginny up. She even remembered the day she caused all the merpeople in the lake to splash them while they sat on the grass during lunch.

"I'm sorry, Harry…"

Harry didn't reply. Slowly, he leaned forward. He was just centimeters from Maddy's face, when the door downstairs shut with a loud bang. Both Harry and Maddy sat up quickly. They could hear a muffled voice through the floor, and faint footsteps coming up the stairs.

"It's Charles!" Maddy said, worriedly. "You have to leave!"

Harry nodded, and headed for the door. She caught him by the arm.

"No! Not that way! He'll see you!"

Harry looked around quickly, "God, where's my invisibility cloak when I need it?"

"Just Apparate!" Maddy said quickly, "I'll cover up the noise, just go!"

Harry nodded, and with that deafening crack, he was gone. Maddy threw the pillows back onto the bed, and tried to make it look like she was trying to get something from the closet.

Charles entered the room, and looked around.

"Darling? Are you in here?"

"Charles!" She said in a falsely cheery voice. "You're home!"

She _was_ glad that he was home, but she was just so nervous that he would have found Harry there, and thought exactly what they were trying to prevent him from thinking.

Charles enveloped Maddy in his arms and kissed her deeply. "Darling, I heard about everything. Are you all right?"

Maddy nodded. The subject of the baby brought up a surge of emotion. She buried her face in Charles's jacket, and he held her even tighter.

------

Charles learned of the Harry-Maddy scandal, but thought it ridiculous.

"Mr. Potter is a good man! I trust him, completely."

Maddy was very thankful that Charles believed her. She even admitted to him that she didn't think that he would, and she would have to leave the country.

"And then I would have all my buddies in every country out looking for you, because I would never let you get away from me. I love you too much."

Charles stayed for his longest time yet. He was there for two months, before he had to leave again. She was starting to feel like an actual wife, and was starting to talk about trying for another child. She wanted children so badly. Even when she was younger she would talk about it.

"So, Charles, I was thinking if we ever considered having a boy, we could name him James…"

"Why not Charles?"

"Well, Darling, I love the name Charles, only...that's _your_ name and I don't know if I want to name my son Charles…"

"We don't want a Charles Jr.?"

Maddy didn't know the correct way to answer it. Her two favorite boy names were James and Oliver. Charles, honestly, was nowhere near the top of her list.

Before Maddy could answer, Emma's voice called from the foyer. "MRS. PENLY! TELEPHONE!"

Maddy reached for the phone on the table beside her and answered it. Covering the receiver, she called back to Emma. "I GOT IT, EMMA!" She returned the receiver to her ear. "Hello?"

"Maddy?"

Maddy couldn't place the voice. "Who is this?"

"Who is _this_?"

"Madeleine Penly, speaking…"

"I must have the wrong number then…" the woman on the other end sounded nervous. "I was looking for a Madeleine Black."

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Maddy said, before the woman hung up. "My name is Madeleine Penly. Black is my maiden name. Who is this?"

"Maddy! Oh thank goodness. I thought I had the wrong number. I could have sworn it was the number you left…but…Maddy, it's-it's me. Tonks!"

Maddy nearly shot out of her seat and through the roof. "Tonks?! Oh my God! I can't believe you called back!" She shifted in her seat to a position that would mirror that which you would see a teenage girl talking to her best friend in.

Charles looked at her curiously. He had no idea who she was talking to. Whose name was Tonks?

"I didn't believe Remus when he told me you'd called. Though I must say, he was rather shocked as well. We all thought you were dead."

Maddy laughed grimly, "So I've been told."

Tonks laughed as well, "I thought it was ridiculous at first, but it was the only-"

"Answer you had…" Maddy finished her sentence, "As I have _also_ been told."

"Right." She heard Tonks give a nervous chuckle. "So, Penly is it? You're married. Any relationship to the Duke, Charles Penly?"

Maddy ran a hand through her hair and glanced at Charles who was staring back at her, utterly confused. "Uh…yeah, actually. He's my husband."

Charles could hear the scream that came from the other end of the line.

"Oh my God! You _married_ the Duke? Wow! I mean, that's got to be a slap in the face for Harry, eh? I mean you were so sweet on him, and thought that there was no one else for you in the world, and now you're with a Duke!"

Maddy made a face, "Yeah, I suppose. I mean, Harry and I still talk…"

"That's good, that's good! I'm glad you kept in contact."

"Well, actually…I only saw him for the first time in a while at a party that my employers were throwing a couple months ago. Well…nearly half a year ago."

Charles looked at her curiously. He could have sworn that Maddy and Harry had said over dinner that night of the party, that they had never met. Now, Maddy was saying that she saw him for the first time 'in a while' at that party. Maddy eyed her husband warily.

"I mean…I saw him for the first time, at that party…" Maddy said quickly.

Tonks didn't seem to hear her, "So, how is everything? Are you getting along all right? I mean, you must. Married to a Duke and all."

Maddy nodded, then realized Tonks couldn't see what she was doing. "Yeah, Charles…he…he travels a lot."

"Do you get to go with him?" Tonks asked excitedly.

Maddy secretly thought Tonks forgot to grow up. She also forgot how annoying Tonks could get when she was in a good mood. But, the two of them were both going through problems involving men at the same time, when they were younger, so they had become rather close.

"No…I don't actually…"

"Oh, that sucks…it must be real- What?" she started to talk to someone in the background, "Fine, I'll check it. But you know how horrible I am at cooking…well, I'm actually on the phone. With Maddy…yes! Maddy! Here, _you_ talk to her!"

Maddy could hear Tonks trying to hand the phone to someone and then a man's voice saying, "No, no…that's all right. I'll check it…". Maddy took a deep breath. She knew whose voice it was. Her hands were trembling as his voice came through the receiver.

"Hello, Maddy…"

Maddy's voice shook, "Hello Uncle Remmy…"

Remus Lupin made an strange noise that was a mix between a sniffle and a laugh. "You haven't called me that in ages…"

Maddy laughed, though she seemed to be on the verge of tears. Besides her real father, and her uncle Sirius who had died when she was fifteen, Remus was the closest thing to a father for her.

"I haven't seen you in ages…"

Neither of them really knew what to say. Maddy was so glad that they weren't meeting face to face, because it would be a most heart-wrenching scene. Slowly, tears started to form in Maddy's eyes. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to see him again. She had up and left without a single good-bye to the people who meant the most to her. Suddenly, Maddy started to cry.

"Maddy…please don't cry…please…honey, everything's gonna be okay…everything's all right…don't cry…"

"I'm…so…sorry!" Maddy said through sobs.

Charles was watching horrified. He wasn't sure if the person on the other line was purposely making her cry, or if she was doing it on her own.

"Maddy, there's nothing to be sorry about…"

"Y-Yes there is…I left…and I didn't say g-g-good-bye…"

"Maddy, listen to me! You're okay, and that's all that matters. We're just glad to know you're alive…"

Maddy could hear his voice start to crack as well. Without warning, she laughed. Remus copied her.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked her gently.

"Yeah…I think so…" Maddy smiled, "You?"

"I'm fine…"

Maddy could hear Tonks talking to him in the background. She waited patiently for Remus to speak again.

"Maddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to go, but we'll have to get together sometime soon, okay? We can meet this husband that Nymphadora just told me about…"

Maddy ran her hand through her hair again. "Yes…that-that would be great…"

"All right…Love you, Maddy…"

"Love you Uncle Remmy…"

And she hung up. For a moment, she sat there with her hand slightly over her mouth. She was still trying to resist the urge to cry.

Charles was still looking at her curiously. Finally, he decided to speak.

"Who was that?"

Maddy looked up at him and smiled, "My...family…" she nodded to herself, "My family…"

**A/N:** Okay, so that's the end of this chapter. I will try and update as soon as I can, but I'm not sure when that'll be. So, in the meantime, please please please review! I really want to know how you guys feel about this! So...let's put it this way. I won't update until I have 17 total reviews. That's only 4 more reviews. Reviews really motivate me to update, so if you really want to know what's coming next...you know what you have to do! Thank you so much!

Ciao bella! Arriverderci!

-M.C.E.Black


	13. A Secret Rendezvous

**DISCLAIMER:** -sits on Santa's lap- I want to own Harry Potter for Christmas. Pwease Santa? I've been a good girl this year...-puppy dog eyes- Okay, well there was that one time that...-shifty eyes- nevermind. I don't own Harry Potter, you guys all know that.

**A/N:** Okay, so I quickly got the 4 reviews I asked for, so here I am, updating for my most loyal fans. This is an incredibly short chapter, but it definitely has something in it that many of you have been waiting for. It is definitely borderline M-rated...but doesn't go far enough to be so...so yeah, let that be your warning. Anyways, please enjoy.

**Chapter 12: A Secret Rendezvous**

After the two months was up, Charles was off to Sweden. Maddy had expected it, because he had told her in advance. She was excited to be able to see Harry again. She hadn't seen him since the day Charles got back.

Maddy had tried calling the house several times, but every time she called, the woman on the other end (it wasn't Ginny…or at least it didn't sound like Ginny) said that Harry couldn't come to the phone at the moment.

After her twelfth time calling, Maddy collapsed into an overstuffed armchair, staring at the fireplace. She really wanted to talk to someone, but didn't know anyone, besides Harry, that she really felt like talking to.

She could go and visit Remus and Tonks.

_Nah…I don't know where they live…_

You could call.

_No…I don't think I will…_

Maddy's argument with herself went on for a while. She decided that she wanted to stay in the house. She stood up to head back upstairs, when the front door opened. Peeking through the door, she saw a man taking off his cloak.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up and smiled, "I do believe you called…"

Maddy threw her arms around him. "But the lady said you couldn't come to the phone…"

Harry sighed, "Ginny…she's gotta stop doing that…"

Maddy looked confused; "It didn't sound like Ginny…"

Harry headed in the direction of the parlor Maddy had just left. "You're not the only one in this world who can change their voice when they want too…believe it or not, a lot of people can…"

Maddy made a face at him, "Oh hardy har har…"

Harry flopped down on the couch. "So…what did you want?"

Maddy sat down opposite him, "What? I need a reason to want to see you?"

Harry shook his head, "No…but it just seemed like an emergency…I mean you called eleven-"

"Twelve."

"What?"

Maddy blushed, "Nothing."

"Anyway…" Harry was now looking at Maddy with a curious expression on his face, "I figured it was some kind of an emergency. If you were that determined to talk to me."

Maddy shrugged, "I just wanted to talk to you…there was no reason really…"

That was right. She had no idea why she wanted to talk to Harry. It wasn't because Charles was gone and she had no one else to talk to. No, she had started catching herself thinking about him, even when Charles was home.

Harry nodded and looked around the room. "So…"

Maddy mimicked him, "So…"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as all the lights in the house dimmed. Maddy squeaked with fear.

"What was that?"

There was a crash of thunder and both of them jumped. Thunder was one of the many things Maddy was afraid of.

"W-Was it raining when you came in?"

Harry shook his head; "It was cloudy though…"

There was a flash of lightning and another clap of thunder and every light went out. Maddy threw herself onto the couch, next to Harry. He wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Mad, do you have any candles in the house?"

Maddy nodded, furiously, "Candles? Yes. Of course."

She got to her feet, nervously and walked over to a small chest on the other side of the room. Opening it, she pulled out a small cigarette lighter. Harry's eyes widened when he saw it. He never knew Maddy smoked.

"Neither Charles nor I smoke…it's just for things like this…y'know, emergencies…"

Harry nodded. He recalled her telling him once that she would rather die than smoke. She always hated the smell of smoke, and was also terribly afraid of fire.

Maddy attempted to click the lighter. A small flame spurted up and licked the side of her thumb.

"Ow!" she yelped as the lighter fell to the floor.

"Let me get it…" Harry said, getting up.

Harry pulled out his wand and lit the candles around the room. Once they were lit, they returned to their spot on the couch. Maddy was closer to Harry than she'd dared get in the past couple of months. His chin rested on the top on her head. She seemed to move a tiny bit closer with each rumble of thunder.

After about an hour, Maddy looked around apprehensively. "Harry, maybe you ought to leave…if Ginny found out you were here…"

Harry didn't want to leave, but nodded, slowly.

"I'll get Antoine to give you a ride. You don't need to be walking in this…" she stood up.

"I _could_ just Apparate…"

Maddy turned and nodded, "Yes, that's right. You could just Apparate…"

Maddy wore a look on her face that told Harry that she didn't want him to leave either.

"Are you sure you'll be fine here? Alone?" Harry asked, fishing around for an excuse to stay.

Maddy paused, but nodded, "Yeah, yeah…I should be…"

Harry stood up. Maddy tensed a little. The candlelight cast shadows over the two of them.

"I should be okay…" her breath was caught in her chest.

Harry nodded, and turned, making it looked like he was going to Disapparate. Maddy turned to leave the room. Without warning, Harry turned back around and grabbed her arm. Before either of them knew it, their lips were fused together and Maddy's back was pressed up against the wall.

Maddy coiled her arms around his neck and she could feel her left leg winding around Harry's right. Harry lifted her into the air and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh…oh…" Maddy said, weakly, as Harry kissed her neck and gently pressed himself against her lower body.

By accident, or so they would say, they fell backward onto the floor, between the armchair and the couch. As they continued to kiss each other, Maddy grabbed his glasses and flung them across the floor. Harry rolled her over on her back and skillfully, while his lips were still locked on hers, began to unbutton her blouse.

For a split second, there was a pang of guilt. Maddy felt like she was betraying Charles's trust, which, undoubtedly, she was. But, kissing Charles was nothing like kissing Harry. When she kissed Charles, the world would melt, but when she kissed Harry, the world spun faster and everything seemed to make sense. She seemed to prefer the latter.

Suddenly, the lights came back on. They could no longer hear the thunder. For a moment, they looked at each other, nervously, as if they were just made horribly aware of what they were doing.

"Oh, what the hell…" Maddy said, waving her hand. All the lights went out and they continued their secret rendezvous.

Maddy's hands fumbled with the buckle on Harry's belt. Releasing it, she pulled it from his pants and cast it aside. She could feel Harry's hands roaming the bare skin of her back. He moaned as she began to press herself against him teasingly.

"Maddy..." he muttered, running his fingers through her hair. "Oh God, Mad..."

Maddy locked her legs around his waist, pulling herself even closer to him. Harry's mouth traveled from hers, down her neck to her half-exposed breasts. He kissed the soft pink skin, causing Maddy to giggle. He continued to do so, finding her laugh to be a major turn-on.

A few moments later, they were pulled apart again, by the sound of the phone ringing. Somehow, Maddy had appeared on top again. She sighed deeply.

"It's probably Ginny…" she muttered.

"Shit…" Harry said quietly.

Maddy climbed off of Harry and reached for the phone. Her shirt was still unbuttoned, revealing a lacey white bra.

"Hello?" she asked, slightly out of breath. She could see Harry standing up, trying to find his discarded glasses. His cheeks were a violent shade of red.

The voice on the other end was shaky and nervous, but clearly male. "Is-Is Charles Penly there?"

Maddy looked at Harry, confused. "No, he's-he's not here right now. He's in-"

"They gave me this number. They said he'd be able to help me…"

"This is his wife…I'm sorry, he's not even in this country. He's in Sweden…"

"Neither am I, Ma'am. I'm in China. I need help. This is my only chance…"

Maddy was starting to get nervous herself. "Sir, please, calm down…where in China are you?"

"I-I dunno…they just told me-"

"Who are 'they'?"

"The men…the men who brought the box…"

"Can't they help you?"

The man's voice began to cut out, "No…they're…dead…shot…"

Maddy nearly dropped the phone, "How can I help you? What do I need to do?"

The man paused, "You need…tell…operation leaders…package delivered…come and…get me…the hell…out of here…" his voice broke off into complete static for a few seconds. Harry was now staring at the horrified look on Maddy's face. "And…someone tell…wife and son…I love…them…"

Maddy hated hearing those words. They usually came from the mouth of a dying soldier.

"Sir, I'm going to need your name! I will find your wife…I will tell her…"

The static was horrible. She thought she heard the words "my knee", but she wasn't positive.

"Sir, please, what is your name?"

Maddy's jaw dropped as the pleading man told her his name. The sweat on her hands was so bad that it was a wonder she didn't drop the receiver. Harry watched her in mute horror.

"Ron?!"

**A/N:** Ouch...mean cliffie. I apologize. I will update soon...as long as I get reviiieeeeewws!! Hehehe. You know I love you guys. I will update very soon, because this chapter is short and the cliffhanger is not very nice at all. So yeah...Review please!! Thanks!

Ciao bella! Arriverderci!

-M.C.E.Black


	14. Always Running Away

**Disclaimer:** No...I don't own Harry Potter. -yawn- Tell me if you have any more ideas on how to be able to though...

**A/N:** Okay, so here's the next chapter. It's not long at all, but I think the next one will be longer. I dunno. I might even update tonight if I get the chance. I really have to update some others that I've been putting off. Well, here you go. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 13: Always Running Away**

"W-Who is this?" the voice who claimed to be Ron Weasley, asked shakily.

"It's…Maddy…"

"Maddy?!"

Harry was now at Maddy's shoulder with his ear pressed up against the phone.

"Wha-What are…doing there?" Ron's voice started to seriously break up. Maddy feared they might lose him.

"Ron? Ron? It's Harry…Can you hear me?"

"HARRY!" Ron didn't even pause to ask why Harry was with Maddy, "Tell…about…package…Aurors…dead…immediately…"

"Ron? Ron? RON! You're breaking up! Ron! Can you hear me? RON!" Harry wrenched the phone from Maddy's grip and yelled Ron's name over and over. Finally, with a very emotional sigh, he turned to Maddy.

"He's gone…"

Maddy bit her lip and crossed her arms. Harry placed the phone back on the register, and started to pace the room, running his hands through his hair. His black locks, which were always messy to begin with, seemed to have absolutely no rhyme or reason to them.

"I have to go…" Harry said, suddenly.

"What?!" Maddy yelped, staring at him with her eyes wide open.

"I-I have to go…" Harry headed into the foyer. Maddy closely followed. There was _no way_ he was leaving her after something like that. Not after what she heard! Harry knew something. Harry knew something he wasn't about to tell Maddy.

"Harry! Why was Ron given this number?! Why did they, whoever 'they' are, tell him to call Charles? Is my husband involved in something I should know about?" Maddy's eyes were piercing. Harry avoided looking in them at all costs. He could never lie to those eyes. Not again.

"HARRY! TELL ME!" Maddy suddenly looked desperate. She grabbed the front of his robes and shook him. "Please!"

Harry shook his head, "I…I can't…confidentiality…"

"To hell with confidentiality!" she released him and backed away slowly. "What's happened to you, Harry? What happened to the Harry Potter that I used to know? The Harry Potter that I knew would tell me anything no matter what! What happened to the Harry Potter…" Maddy stopped short. Harry drew a deep breath. Maddy couldn't bring herself to say it. Saying it would mean she could never take it back. She would be making the ultimate betrayal.

Harry stepped closer to her, a strange glint in his eyes. Maddy tried to step backwards, but her feet seemed to have grown roots.

"Maddy…" Harry placed his hand on her cheek, and pushed her hair behind her ears. Quickly, he leaned forward and kissed her, again. This time, Maddy felt no guilt and no longing to pull away. Suddenly, Maddy's memory flashed with moments she had long forgotten. Maddy on the couch at the Weasley's, with Harry's arms draped around her. The pair of them, sitting together on the ledge on the Astronomy Tower, gazing up at the stars.

As they pulled apart, tears started to run down Maddy's cheeks.

"…I fell in love with…" she finished her sentence.

Harry felt his hands shaking. Half of him, or perhaps more than half told him to grab her, carry her into the other room, lock the door, and take her right then and there. The other part told him to walk away. Walk away from the disaster waiting to happen. Maddy was horrified when Harry moved toward the door. Despite the solemn look on Harry's face, Maddy still felt a strange hatred toward him.

Outside, it was still dark and stormy. The rain had not stopped and was still quite heavy. Harry, completely forgetting about Apparating, hurried away down the driveway.

"HARRY!" Maddy yelled, racing after him. She caught up with him easily. "Where _are_ you going?"

Harry didn't look at her, "I'm going to the Ministry to tell them about Ron and then…Then, I'm going home. You know, where my _wife_ is!"

He had emphasized the word 'wife' in such a way that it was like a knife in Maddy's heart.

"Oh! I see how it is!" Maddy had froze in her tracks with his comment and had fallen behind. She hurried after him. "Hit and Run, huh? Just like always. That's how it always was with you. You love me one moment and then I'm some faceless girl the next. You think you can just do that in there" she gestured back toward the house, "and not expect something…no feelings…no…consequences…?"

Harry turned to her, "You think that…that in there would last? That it was _real_?!"

"Yes, I do! It _felt_ real, Harry! You can't deny it!"

It looked almost like Harry was going to say something, when he turned and continued on. Anger surged through Maddy's body, and she stood in the middle of the drive.

"HARRY!" she screamed after him. "H-A-R-R-Y-Y-Y-Y!"

It took a few minutes after Harry disappeared, for Maddy to notice. She returned to the house with her clothes sopping, and her hair matted. Without a word to the maids who were standing worriedly in the foyer, she ran into the parlor and threw herself onto the couch.

Faintly, she could still smell his cologne in the fabric. With an angry punch to the cushion, Maddy sat back up. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for any sign of a visitor. No. There was the grandfather clock, the armchair, the hutch, and a desk. Maddy froze. Charles's desk!

Without thinking, Maddy pulled the ring of keys from her pocket. Her hands fumbled with the doorknob to Charles's study. A wave of relief washed over her when she heard the soft click of the lock and the door swing open.

On the other side of the room was Charles's work desk. Maddy had never been allowed inside it and whenever she had visited while he was working, he'd ask her to do a favor. She had never been suspicious before, but now, her curiosity had piqued.

Maddy, not having the key to the roll top, waved her hand over the lock and heard it click. Maddy chuckled grimly.

_Muggle products…_

She rolled back the top and seized a bunch of envelopes that were lying on top. Many of them were sealed with a wax Ministry of Magic emblem.

_Charles is in contact with wizards!_

She opened the top letter and read it quickly. She could barely understand any of it, but from what she _could_ understand, Charles was a kind of Muggle-agent, who worked for the Ministry of Magic. Several of the other letters were from Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic himself.

As she read the letters, her heart became full of hate. Her husband had been working alongside someone she truly hated. She had never liked Rufus Scrimgeour or Cornelius Fudge (the previous M.O.M) very much, and had wondered how they lasted as long as they did.

Other items in his desk included: A Ministry of Magic rules and regulations book, a list including dates of trips and important meetings, several plane tickets for the next couple of months, and more letters from Rufus Scrimgeour. The most shocking item in the desk was a list of names and pictures and other information, about DeathEaters who had escaped arrest after Voldemort's demise. A letter that came with the list explained that these DeathEaters have been rumored to have continued with Voldemort's plan of ultimate domination. They were also rumored to have been researching, and testing a way to bring the dead back to life.

Maddy's hands shook as she read through the letter, three, four, five times. She couldn't believe that there were still out there, and Ron was obviously captured by them.

_Shot…_

Ron had said something about Aurors being shot. The DeathEaters had either gotten a hold of Muggle weapons, or had Muggles working for them as well. The latter seemed unlikely, but still very possible. Overcome with a strange amount of emotion, Maddy slammed the top of the desk shut and left the room. Her husband had kept this from her.

_How dare he?_

Maddy felt betrayed, but suddenly felt like she could do something that would show Charles and Harry what she was made of. She would find Ron before either of they could! And she had the perfect plan…

Hurrying back into the parlor, she picked up the phone and attempted to track the last call. She thought she had gotten it, when the phone began to ring. Her breath was caught in her throat as someone answered.

"Hello?" Maddy asked, uneasily.

No one replied. In the background, she could hear someone breathing, deep rattling breaths. A slight chill ran up her spine as a black hooded figure surfaced in her mind. Unexpectedly, there was a sharp scream from the other end. Maddy slammed the phone down in fear. She had never thought she'd hear someone in that much pain. It sounded worse than the Cruciatus Curse did.

Quickly, she sat down in the armchair to catch her breath. She shook her head slowly, staring absently at the couch.

_No…_

She couldn't do it. She had never been cut out for the Auror job. Fear and pain was what frightened her the most, and what an Auror dealt with best. When she was younger, she had longed to be a hero. She had longed to save someone. And now she wouldn't be able to do it. All because of her dumb fears.

-----

The next morning, Maddy awoke abruptly, still sitting in the armchair. Her dirty face was streaked with lines where tears had trickled down her cheeks. At first, she had no recollection at all of what had happened the previous night. As she moved to stand up, it all came flooding back to her. Harry and her rolling around on the floor, her chasing after him in the rain, searching through Charles's desk, reading the letters from Scrimgeour…and the call from Ron. She had heard Ron's voice again for the first time in nine years.

Thinking about it brought a fresh wave of tears. Ron had been her closest cousin, relationship-wise. He had told her, before anyone else, about his feelings toward Hermione. He had expected her to laugh hysterically, but she didn't. She had smiled warmly and nodded. She had known about it all along.

Maddy broke out of her musings, when there was a sudden knock at the door. Taking into consideration her appearance, Maddy decided not to open the door completely.

Waiting for her, on the front porch, was a postman. He handed her a letter he had called 'urgent', and departed with a nod. Maddy closed the door behind her, and opened the letter.

_Dear Mrs. Penly, _

_I regret to inform you that my husband, Mr. Mortimer J. Wormwood has passed away this weekend. It has been ruled a suicide, but I have no idea why on Earth he would have done such a thing. Even so, I would request your audience at our Manor as soon as possible. _

_Respectfully, _

_Mrs. Jane M. Wormwood_

Maddy read the letter over and over, trying to let the words sink in. She couldn't imagine why Mr. Wormwood would kill himself. Or for that matter, why Mrs. Wormwood would ever want her in the house again, after what she thought Maddy had done.

Mrs. Wormwood would need some consoling. Certainly, that was it. She needed Maddy there for support. Though, Maddy could think of several other people who would be better suited for such a task.

For a moment, Maddy thought to decline Mrs. Wormwood's offer for her to come and visit for a while. Then, she thought about being able to leave the house. She wouldn't have to see Harry, whom she hoped had the decency to never come around again, or think about Charles and his secret life. Yes. She would go to the Wormwood Manor. She would mourn for Mr. Wormwood. She would even let a distraught Mrs. Wormwood weep into her shoulder. But above all, she would forget everything that had happened to her. She would be able to escape from it all. Everything horrible in her life. She would run away, even if it were for just a short period of time. She would run away from everything that haunted her nightmares.

As she always did…

**A/N:** Okay, so I lied. I'm definitely going to have to slow this one down when it comes to updating. Or, for those of you who are following along with I Dated The Chosen One along with this one, you might want to stop reading some of the future chapters for they're about to become pretty revealing, especially of later chapters in IDTCO. The big part involves an old beau of Maddy's, whom was known to be quite clingy, and quite annoying, but has not happened yet in IDTCO and won't for actually quite a while. If you don't mind that being spoiled, it's not majorly important, but it's still quite terrible, then go ahead and keep reading this. Just let me know if I should pause this one for a while and super-update that one or just keep going as is.

Thanks a lot!

Ciao bella! Arriverderci!

-M.C.E.Black


	15. Return to Wormwood Mansion

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim everything!

**A/N:** All right, I'm giving in. I've been getting a lot of hits on that last chapter, so I know people are getting impatient. This chapter does reveal later things to come in ID'TCO', but I don't really think it's anything you couldn't already expect to happen. I'm sorry for waiting so long, but ID'TCO' doesn't seem to be coming along fast and I don't want to wait another year to update this one. So please enjoy. It's a depressing time for Maddy, but please try at least.

**Chapter 14: Return to Wormwood Mansion**

The limousine pulled up in front of the massive manor. Several black petticoats appeared as the door opened. Maddy walked up the front steps and knocked on the door three times. Her chauffeur carried her bags up to the steps behind her. She dismissed him quickly.

A mass of curly white hair appeared as the door opened. For a moment, Maddy thought it was Anne-Marie, but then recognized her as Mr. Wormwood's mother. She had a stern, but disturbed look upon her face as she looked Maddy up and down.

"Who are you?"

Maddy thought for a moment that she had lost her voice. She couldn't bring herself to speak. "Dame Victoria…it's M-"

"Mother! Who is it?" A shaking voice came from inside.

"I don't know!" The old woman said abruptly. Maddy recalled that Mrs. Wormwood and Dame Victoria Wormwood had never gotten along very well.

"Please, Madam, I'm Madeleine Penly. I used to work here. Mrs. Wormwood requested that I come over immediately…"

Dame Victoria did not seem to recognize Maddy, although she had told her her name. She shook her head, and tried to push Maddy back.

"No, no Miss. This is no time for visitors. We are all mighty distressed here…"

"Grandmother!" A voice from inside called out. It was a young boy's, but whom it belonged to, Maddy was unsure. "We are to have guests. Mother invited them."

Dame Victoria looked at Maddy sourly and let her inside. Maddy picked up her bags and entered the foyer. Nothing seemed to have changed since she had left. Everything was as spotless as it always was. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a door open and close very quickly. A small blonde boy had left the room, and by the way he held himself, Maddy was sure that it was Christopher.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs caught Maddy's attention. Mrs. Wormwood, who had been hiding in the shadows, appeared, staring down at them.

"Miss Maddy…" she said slowly.

Maddy almost opened her mouth to correct her. Everyone called her Mrs. Penly these days, and no one ever seemed to call her Miss Maddy anymore.

"I am so glad you could come…"

Maddy could see that Mrs. Wormwood's eyes were red and swollen, and that she had tried, and failed horribly, to cover it up with make-up.

"It was no problem, Ma'am…" Maddy said, giving a small curtsey.

Mrs. Wormwood nodded in return. She seemed to have lost all strength to bend her knees to the full extent of a curtsey. She turned hastily and headed back up the stairs. Dame Victoria left quickly to their right, and Maddy took this as a signal to follow Mrs. Wormwood up the stairs.

"You will be staying in your old quarters…" Mrs. Wormwood said, her back still to Maddy, as they walked down the upstairs hall. "No one has used them since you have left. You will see that nothing in them has changed."

Maddy nodded and looked around. "Ma'am, if you don't mind me saying, it does seem a bit more quiet around here. Where are the children?"

Mrs. Wormwood brought herself up to full height. "They are grieving. They have just lost their father. Unless you have forgotten…" Mrs. Wormwood sneered. "I don't think you could relate to the pain they are feeling…"

Maddy had the deepest urge to tell her that she could relate, but she did not want to make her stay uncomfortable right from the get go. She nodded and apologized for asking such a daft question.

"And remember, you are here as a guest, not the hired help, so you will not be expected to tend to the children or see them whenever you please. You must come to me first."

Maddy nodded, again. She was certain that the children had almost no desire to see her. If they had, Christopher wouldn't have left the room so quickly.

"If there is anything you need, I'm sure one of the maids will help you. You know where to find them."

Without another word, Mrs. Wormwood turned sharply, and marched down the hall and back down the stairs. Maddy turned to her room and looked around. Nothing _had_ changed. It almost seemed as if she had only spent the morning out in town, not a year away from the place.

Maddy did not come across any of the children that evening, or even old Mrs. Edgar. She didn't even see Mr. Whisk skulking about. No. Everyone seemed to be staying out of the way.

On occasion, she would hear Dame Victoria scolding the children, and shooing them back into their rooms. She had assumed that the boys now had a separate room from Marie, for there were several doors slamming, instead of one.

What Maddy did not expect, was a visit from the Dame herself. It came around 7:30 that evening. The two sharp knocks at her door.

"Come in!" Maddy had been staring out the window. She could think of nothing better to do.

Dame Victoria moved swiftly into the room and shut the door behind her. Maddy had turned to look at her, and was startled when she saw the old woman standing there.

"There is no need to be alarmed, my child…" the Dame said, attempting to be kind. Maddy thought that it would be easier for a cobra to pass off as a kitten.

"You just startled me, that's all…" Maddy said softly.

"You did say 'come in'." Dame Victoria said, gesturing toward the door.

Maddy nodded, "Yes, I did. I just, honestly, didn't expect it to be you."

Dame Victoria moved toward the bed, "Who did you expect? The children? Jane? Or perhaps Mortimer?"

Maddy shook her head at once. "No, no, not at all. I would never…I _could _never…I mean…" Maddy couldn't seem to find the right words, and it didn't help that Dame Victoria continued to stare at her accusingly. She hadn't done anything wrong!

"I do believe Jane has spoken to you about the children…"

"Yes…" Maddy replied lightly.

"They have no desire to see you or speak to you…"

"I will leave that for them to decide…"

Dame Victoria looked at her sharply, "It is up for _us_ to decide! They are not your children, therefore are not your responsibility!"

"They're as good as mine!" Maddy bellowed, without thinking. "I helped raise those children! When they were sick, I tended to them! When they were bored, I played with them! When they were hungry, I would make them cookies!"

Maddy's whole body was shaking. She had never noticed it before, but she _had_ been like a mother to them. They even seemed to hold her in higher respect than their own Mother. Dame Victoria looked completely horrified that a younger woman dared raise her voice at her. Her eyes narrowed into slits in an attempt to look fierce. She did not frighten Maddy.

"Madam, you cannot frighten me…" Maddy said menacingly, "I have been through more than you can even imagine! I have seen the face of all things evil and ugly and you cannot even begin to come close! Nothing can keep me from those children! Not even if you drag me through the fieriest pits of Hell!"

The old woman continued to stare at Maddy, and without warning, she left the room. Maddy fell down onto her bed, suddenly feeling very uneasy. She had meant every word she said, though she had never thought that she could bring herself to say it.

-----

The following morning, Maddy thought it best that she did not attend breakfast, for surely, Dame Victoria was there and would, without any doubt, cause a scene. Instead, she headed in the direction of the library. The one place she thought she could think without being disturbed.

When she opened the door, she had expected to find the library empty, but instead, all four of the Wormwood children sat, or stood, in different parts of the room, staring at her. A now ten-year-old Marie gave a small squeak, and the twins seemed to glare at her as if she was a slug. Elizabeth had turned and continued to look for a book on the shelf behind her.

"Hello…" she said softly to them.

None of them said anything back. She almost wished that they would show some sign of recognition. Even an 'I hate you' would have been welcomed. Something, so she wouldn't have to stand there in silence.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth finally said, her back still to Maddy.

"You're Mother invited me," Maddy said, thankful that someone had said something.

Elizabeth scoffed, "I don't know why, seeing as everyone here wishes you were the one who died, and not Father…"

Maddy smiled grimly, "Join the club. Most of my family has believed me to be dead for the past nine years."

"They didn't wish you dead though…" Elizabeth said lowly.

Maddy laughed harshly, "Some of them did…"

"What kind of family is that?" Christopher asked abruptly.

Maddy looked at him, "One I had betrayed…"

"How did you do that?" Michael asked, closing his book slowly. Each of them were interested to hear the story of Maddy's life. She had never told them anything about her past, or about a family. As far as they were concerned, _they_ were her family.

"I left them. Without a good-bye…without saying anything…"

Elizabeth had turned from her shelf and was now leaning against it, "Why?"

Maddy thought for a moment, "Well, I suppose it was because, the man I loved, was in love with my cousin…and I was jealous. I wanted to make him hurt as much as I had and I had tried for a while, but nothing seemed to work…so I left. I thought I could end the pain. Leave it behind with him. Forget about it. But you can't run from something like that. You just can't…"

All of them continued to stare at her. It was their turn not to know what to say.

"I guess I was too greedy for my own good. I wanted everything for myself, everything to be perfect, like a fairy-tale, that I never noticed what I had, until it was gone…"

"We've been greedy too…" Marie's tiny voice cut through the silence, "I always wanted everything, as soon as I saw it and never once did I think about Mother and Father. Father bought me a horse for my birthday this year, 'cause I had always wanted one and I never thanked him. Now, he's gone…"

Maddy tried to blink back the tears that were forming in her eyes, "I understand, Marie."

"No you don't!" Elizabeth snapped, "You can't understand! You can never understand! You've never been through anything like this!"

Maddy stood back, aghast. "Never been through anything like this? _Never been through anything like this?_ I have been through much _worse_ than this!"

The children fell silent once again.

"Almost every fatherly figure I ever had died! Not only did they die, they were murdered! With me, helpless to stop it! Doomed for the rest of my life to think: 'Was there something I could have done?' or 'Could I have changed it?'…" Maddy's voice shook and broke off.

Elizabeth shook her head slowly, "I-I'm sorry Miss Maddy…I-I didn't know…"

"No…" Maddy said, her voice still shaking, "You didn't know. Barely anyone knew. I never spoke of it. I had tried to hide from it.Forget it. Run from the pain of the past. Even the Potters haunted my nightmares and I barely knew them. Barely _remembered _them. If it weren't for Harry, I…"

Damn. She had brought Harry up, and she had purposely been trying to ignore him. Elizabeth seemed to be racking her memory, because her face had gone stony hard, and she was staring at the leg of the table Marie was sitting at.

"Potter…Harry Potter…why does that name sound familiar?" she said aloud.

Maddy sighed. There was no way around it. "Harry was at the party…"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, yes…he was with his-"

"Wife…" Maddy finished bluntly.

"Yes, but you-did you know each other…"

Maddy didn't want to lie to them. "Yes. Harry and I were almost brother and sister. His parents had thought about adopting me, when my uncle, who had been living on his own since sixteen, couldn't bring me up, alone. Harry and I were just a day apart. July 31st and August 1st. We were almost twins." Maddy shook her head sadly, "But they were murdered before the adoption was final and Sirius was sent to prison soon after for a murder he never committed. Harry never knew about it and still doesn't. It was a thought that had haunted me through my teenage years…"

"Why?" Michael asked curiously.

"Because I…I…" Maddy stopped and stared at the window.

"You were in love with him…" Elizabeth finished. She suddenly realized why Maddy had looked so strange on that day she had yelled at her in the library, so long ago.

Maddy nodded, "Or I believed I was…"

"What made you stop believing?"

Maddy didn't answer. The truth was, she never _did_ stop believing she was in love with him. She had been angry with him, indeed. She had also fallen in love with Charles, but never once did she deny to him that she loved him.

Elizabeth nodded in understanding. The others in the room did not understand the way they did. Marie was much too young to understand the pains of love, and the twins were still convinced girls had cooties.

Maddy looked around uncomfortably. She no longer wished to talk about her past, but having it out in the open, felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Where is Mrs. Edgar? I haven't heard her shuffling about since I've gotten here…" Maddy said with a small laugh.

The children didn't laugh in return. They each exchanged strange glances with each other. Maddy's laughter faded quickly as she looked around at each of them.

"What's the matter? Has she prohibited you from laughing now? Told you to grow up too quickly? Turned into a regular Captain Hook? You know I always had my theories that she was in league with the pir-"

"No…" Elizabeth cut her off. "Mrs. Edgar wasn't in league with pirates. She wasn't an alien from outer space sent here to take over the planet. And she wasn't a hag in a people suit." She glanced at Marie quickly, who looked away. "She was just a widowed old lady…"

Maddy wondered why their perception of old Mrs. Edgar had changed so drastically. They used to have the best times coming up with reasons why the ornery old woman was so unkind. But, she supposed, their year apart had changed them quite a bit.

"Well, what about Mr. Whisk? Have you discovered that he can open doors? I tried to tell you, but no one would-"

"Mr. Whisk has run away…" Elizabeth said gloomily.

Maddy gulped. "And Mrs. Edgar?" She dreaded the answer.

Elizabeth looked at her siblings and then up at Maddy, a look of sorrow spread across her face; "Mrs. Edgar…is dead."

**A/N:** Oh noes! Just more and more sadness. The next chapter has some happy moments though, and there's a return of one of my favorite characters so I'm pretty excited. (And no, it's not Harry.) You'll see who it is when I update. But in the meantime: REVIEW! Please and thank you!


	16. Truths Revealed

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter...

**A/N:** I know, I said this was on hold for a while, but I decided it was safe to post the next chapter. It's not very long, but it's getting a little progressive. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 15: Truths Revealed**

The deaths of both Mrs. Edgar and Mr. Wormwood seemed to have brought a permanent gloomy feel to the house. The children were rarely smiling. Mrs. Wormwood never came out of her room. Even Dame Victoria had quieted down, with the exception of her occasional snappy order at one of the children.

Maddy did not feel welcome in this house anymore. She seemed like an outsider looking in on a mourning family. Try as she could to stop it, her mind kept floating back to that fateful Christmas when she, Harry and Sirius felt unwelcome while the Weasley children were waiting to hear what had become of their father.

She avoided the library, for that was where the children always were, and their unhappy faces were enough to break her heart. She would have to leave soon, or she too, would be caught under the spell of despair.

One afternoon, Maddy had been passing Mrs. Wormwood's room, when she heard the door open. Mrs. Wormwood peeked her head out.

"Miss Maddy?"

Maddy turned sharply and glanced at the woman. For a moment, she did not recognize her. Mrs. Wormwood was no longer the beautiful, noble-looking woman she was before, but instead, she resembled an old biddy. Her hair, which was once a heavenly blonde, was lank and gray. There were vivid wrinkles on her face, and her eyes were droopy and bloodshot.

"Yes?"

A long bony finger beckoned Maddy into the room. Every curtain was closed, and every drawer was thrown open, its contents spilling across the floor. Mrs. Wormwood closed the door behind Maddy and stood beside her, gazing around the room.

"Horrible, eh?" Mrs. Wormwood's voice cracked. When she spoke, Maddy could hear a strange rattling noise in her chest.

Maddy shook her head; "No…It's understandable…"

Mrs. Wormwood gave a laugh that resembled a bark. Maddy shuddered involuntarily. Sirius used to laugh like that.

"That was always your problem, Miss Maddy…"

Maddy looked at her quickly. For a fleeting moment, Maddy thought that Mrs. Wormwood had read her mind.

"You always understood everything. You could relate to anyone. You were perfect…"

Maddy frowned. "I'm not perfect, Ma'am…"

A withered hand clapped Maddy's shoulder. "I know you aren't, dear, but one _can_ pretend…"

Maddy thought there was some kind of hidden insult in Mrs. Wormwood's comment. She didn't respond and continued to stare at a pile of photographs beside the bed.

"Oh come on, Maddy, you can tell me…" Mrs. Wormwood moved to the bed and stared at her, expectantly.

"I-I don't know what you mean…"

"You were in love with my husband from the moment you met him. You made up some wonderful life, studying at fifty different schools…claiming you were a witch…" Mrs. Wormwood shook her head. "You did it all to catch his attention. If one word of it were true…I'd eat this bedpost…"

Maddy felt her face grow hot, "You'd better like the taste of it, cause you'll be enjoying it for a while. I never lied about any of that."

Mrs. Wormwood laughed again, "Please, Miss. No one at the party knew you, even Mr. Potter…" Maddy's heart gave a strange jolt. "I tried to figure out if he knew you and he didn't. He would have gone to school with you…"

Maddy took a deep breath and looked up from the photographs, "Harry did know me! Harry and I…" she broke off and bit her lip. Was she about to tell Mrs. Wormwood about them?

But, Mrs. Wormwood understood. "So, you and Mr. Potter _were _involved?"

Maddy nodded.

Mrs. Wormwood nodded as well, "I see. Well…you certainly get around Miss Maddy…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maddy asked angrily.

"Well, you certainly have a thing for married men. First Mr. Potter and then Mortimer…" she made an odd sound when she said Mr. Wormwood's name.

"I…never! No!" Mrs. Wormwood was getting it all wrong! "No! Harry and I were involved during school! Then he fell in love with Ginny, and I left and hadn't seen him since!"

Mrs. Wormwood raised an eyebrow, "So…you _did_ go to school together?"

"Yes!" Maddy insisted.

"But you said…"

"At the dinner we said we didn't know each other, because it was awkward seeing each other after that many years! And we didn't exactly say good-bye in the most pleasant of ways, so things were still a little tense…"

"Why?"

Maddy was getting irritated. This was none of Mrs. Wormwood's business! "Ginny is my cousin!"

"Oh!" A look of understanding spread across Mrs. Wormwood's wrinkled face. "Oh dear…"

Maddy crossed her arms. She was waiting for Mrs. Wormwood's apology. It didn't come. Instead, the woman continued to stare at her in an accusing way.

"But what about my husband?"

"What _about_ your husband?" Maddy asked exasperatedly.

"Did you ever have an affair with him?" she exploded.

"No!"

Mrs. Wormwood looked disbelieving. Maddy looked right into her eyes and told her again that she hadn't. The old woman still didn't seem to believe her.

"What will I have to do to get you to believe me? Take a lie-detector test? Drink a whole bottle of Veritserum?"

"A whole bottle of what?" Mrs. Wormwood looked curious.

"Nothing!" Maddy answered, annoyed.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Dame Victoria appeared.

"What's going on in here?"

Her eyes fell onto Maddy, who was standing at the end of the bed, looking rather angry. Dame Victoria waved her hands at her.

"You shouldn't be in here. Get out! Get out!"

Maddy scooted toward the door, but Mrs. Wormwood's voice stopped them.

"No! Mother, I was having a conversation with Miss Maddy…"

Dame Victoria looked at her daughter-in-law, and then back at Maddy. She could have sworn she heard shouting.

"But dear-"

"It is rather important, Mother…"

Mrs. Wormwood stared at the elderly lady, whose gaze fell upon Maddy. She moved to the door, and held the knob.

"Do you wish me to leave?"

Maddy started to nod, but Mrs. Wormwood shook her head.

"No, you don't need to…I just have a few more questions for Miss Maddy…maybe she will answer them a little more honestly if you are here…"

Dame Victoria nodded and stood behind Maddy, pushing her a little closer to the bed. Maddy was starting to feel nervous. She had never been interrogated like this before.

"Miss Maddy…did you ever have an affair with my husband?" Mrs. Wormwood asked evenly.

"No." Maddy said, firmly.

Dame Victoria started to make a sound that resembled a scoff, but Mrs. Wormwood held up a hand for silence.

"All right then, did my husband ever try to make a move on you, or vice versa…"

Maddy didn't like this. She didn't like this at all. "Y-Yes…" she caught herself quickly, "But not vice-versa…"

Mrs. Wormwood nodded, "Yes. Now, what did you do, when my husband made a move on you…"

"I-I panicked…" Maddy said shakily. She could remember the night vividly in her mind. "I struggled with him…and…and then…then something happened…and he couldn't hold on to me anymore…and I ran…"

"Where did you go?"

"Charles…I ran to Charles's house. I was scared…" Tears started to prick the edges of her eyes. This wasn't true. She had met up with Charles in the driveway.

Mrs. Wormwood nodded. Maddy had the feeling that she suddenly believed her. Dame Victoria looked as if she hadn't believed a word.

"Yes…yes…" Mrs. Wormwood said slowly.

Maddy wasn't sure why Mrs. Wormwood was saying 'yes'. Was she agreeing that that was what happened? If she already knew, then why did she bother asking?

"Jane, dear…you don't believe this, do you? Why couldn't he hold on to you anymore?" Dame Victoria snarled.

Maddy shook her head, "I-I don't know. It was some kind of magic. Something protecting me…"

Dame Victoria laughed harshly, "Ha! Magic? We're supposed to buy that?"

"Mother!" Mrs. Wormwood butt in, "I believe Miss Maddy is telling the truth."

"But…Jane…she says…she claims…magic…" Dame Victoria sputtered.

"Miss Maddy is a witch…" Mrs. Wormwood said idly.

Dame Victoria moved away from Maddy slowly.

"And my husband was a drunk…"

Both Maddy and Dame Victoria looked up. Mrs. Wormwood looked very solemn, and she appeared to be staring at her toes.

"Mortimer liked to drink…" she said quietly. "I tried to deny it; I tried to hide it…but I couldn't…" She looked up at Maddy, "I suppose he was drunk when he…he…"

Maddy nodded, "Yes…there was a bottle of whiskey on the desk…" She could remember knocking it over onto the floor. "There may still be a stain where it fell over…"

"We will inspect it immediately!" Dame Victoria said quickly.

Mrs. Wormwood held up her hand, again. "There will be no need. Miss Maddy, you are excused. I would now like a word with my Mother-in-law…"

Maddy nodded curtly, and exited the room. The marauder that was somewhere deep down inside her, longed to listen in on their conversation, but she resisted. This was not a time to get into more trouble.

-----

A quiet knock came to Maddy's door later that night. She looked up from her book, and removed her glasses (not many people knew she wore these). She stood up and moved toward the door.

"C-Come in…"

Mrs. Wormwood peered into the room, now looking like her normal self. She entered slowly, smiling lightly at Maddy.

"Hello…"

Maddy smiled, weakly; "Hello…"

"I-er-I wanted to apologize for accusing you of…well…of something you didn't do. I feel terrible…"

_You should_… Maddy thought smugly.

"Thanks…" Maddy replied, shaking away the rude comment she was going to make.

Mrs. Wormwood walked over to the chair near Maddy's desk. For a moment, neither of them spoke. Mrs. Wormwood drew a shuddering breath.

"Have you ever lost someone, Miss Maddy? Someone close to you?"

Maddy was caught off guard by her question, but was prepared to answer honestly, "Yes, I have…"

"I mean…" Mrs. Wormwood interrupted, "I mean, someone _really_ close to you. I don't mean, you getting up and leaving, but having someone die…so you'll never see them again…"

Maddy nodded. Mrs. Wormwood didn't see her. Maddy really didn't feel like talking about it, but as she had told the children, she had lost many people in her life.

"I have lost almost every fatherly figure that has ever come into my life…" Maddy said at last. "I thought for many years, that I was cursed, doomed to have everyone I loved die…"

Mrs. Wormwood turned to face her, "But…but in the magical world, you can do things we can't. You can…can make things better. Make things come back. You have potions and…and spells to fix things right?"

Maddy wasn't sure what Mrs. Wormwood meant. "Yes, we have potions and spells to make things better, but not everything…"

"But…Magic. Shouldn't magic be able to fix everything?"

Maddy shook her head, "No…magic can't fix everything. Some things are too dangerous for magic to fix…"

Mrs. Wormwood started to pace around the room. Maddy had a strange feeling she knew what Mrs. Wormwood was thinking of. Of course, Maddy could never do it. She _would_ never do it.

"Oh, Miss Maddy…can't you bring the dead back to life?" Mrs. Wormwood said, distraught.

Maddy froze for a moment. She was right. Mrs. Wormwood was asking the impossible of her. "No, Ma'am. I'm afraid I can't…"

"But you must be able to! You have magical powers! You-You must be able to do something!" Tears started to form in Mrs. Wormwood's eyes.

"No, Ma'am…I wouldn't do it."

"But you _can_!"

Maddy didn't answer right away. Sure she _could_, but she never, in a million years, would dream of actually performing such a ritual.

"I _can_, Ma'am, I just don't have that kind of power. It's dark…dark magic…and he won't be Mortimer when he comes back. He'll be something dark; something inhuman…"

"I don't care what he comes back as! I just want him back!" Mrs. Wormwood had a mad look in her eye. It frightened Maddy.

Maddy continued to shake her head, "I won't do it. I can't do it! I couldn't put you in that much danger. He wouldn't be able to love. He'd be dangerous…"

Mrs. Wormwood started to look angry. "But you must! I must have him back! I must!"

Maddy grabbed her by the arms, "You must learn to live without him! You must learn to move on! To forgive! Do not forget the reasons you have to continue living here! Look at your children! What would they do without you?"

Mrs. Wormwood started to sob, "My children hate me…"

"No," Maddy gathered Mrs. Wormwood in her arms, "No, they don't hate you. You're their mother. They _love_ you."

Mrs. Wormwood shook her head, "No, no, they hate me. They hate me! I should just send them off to an orphanage…"

Maddy held Mrs. Wormwood at arm's length. "Jane Wormwood! Don't you dare say that! Anyone would give to have the four loving, caring, wonderful children you have! You have been blessed with them. Don't give that up!"

"What would you know…" Mrs. Wormwood spat, "You don't have any children."

"No, but for six years I pretended that those children were mine, and I loved them more than anything in the world!" Maddy didn't even have to think about what she was saying anymore. The words just seemed to tumble from her mouth.

Mrs. Wormwood looked back at her horrified, "You what?!"

"I have never been able to have children!" Maddy screamed. "The one thing I want the most in this world, and I've never been able to have any! What more could you expect from me?"

Mrs. Wormwood fell silent. Everything that Maddy had been hiding over the years was suddenly coming out into the open.

"Did anyone know this?" she asked quietly.

Maddy didn't respond.

"Harry?"

Maddy nodded. She remembered telling Harry that in their fifth year. Or it might have been the summer _before_ fifth year, she couldn't quite remember.

"And he didn't care?"

Maddy shook her head. Harry had never cared. He said that they would figure out a way to raise a family somehow. Even if they had to adopt. As long as it wasn't a black haired little boy named Tom Riddle. Maddy had laughed. Harry didn't.

"Then why the hell are you not with him now?!" Mrs. Wormwood looked at her in disbelief.

Maddy looked at her, shocked. She had never expected that kind of reaction.

"A man like that?! You don't find one of those very often! And you gave him up?! What is wrong with you?"

"I didn't give him up! _He_ left _me_!"

"But you didn't fight for him! You had to prove to him how much you loved him! Miss Maddy!"

Maddy shook her head. She hadn't fought for him. She had pouted, and yelled, and walked away. Everything could have been so much different. She could have married him. She could possibly had a family already.

"You have to go to him…" Mrs. Wormwood said, gently, "Go to him and tell him how you feel…"

"But he's married…" Maddy said, in a small whisper.

"If it's meant to be, it'll happen…" Mrs. Wormwood's disposition had changed drastically from the moment she entered the room.

Maddy understood every word that Mrs. Wormwood was saying, but after everything that had happened between her and him, she couldn't imagine ever being with him again. She was positive he still loved Ginny.

"Let him know…" Mrs. Wormwood's voice sounded far off and distant, as Maddy continued to gaze off into space. "Tell him you love him. It's the only way…"

_I have to tell him…it's the only way…or he'll never knew…I have to tell him I still love him…_

**A/N:** Oh boy...here we go. Will Maddy return to Harry? Will he take her back? I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Hehe. I know, I'm evil. Please review though! If I get more reviews, I might update sooner:-) Thanks!


	17. Suppressed Memories

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Still. Yeah, I know. I'm working on it.

**A/N:** Hey there everyone. Okay, so I apologize for putting this story on hold, but I really didn't want to give away things that will come in future chapters of I Dated the Chosen One. However, I feel that it's going to be a very long time until I reach this part of IDTCO and don't feel like keeping you all waiting much longer, so I'm going to update. I am warning you now that there are spoilers in this, in regards to IDTCO, however they are not entirely major. I hope you enjoy, and I thank you all for being so patient.

**Chapter 16: Supressed Memories**

Maddy decided the leave the very next day. Mrs. Wormwood had filled her with such hope, and she couldn't wait until she saw Harry again. She promised the children that she wouldn't leave until the afternoon, so she could spend a little time with them.

Dame Victoria was glad that Maddy was leaving. Since the conversation in Mrs. Wormwood's room, she had not been very taken with Maddy.

Around noon, Maddy heard the doorbell ring throughout the house. She hurried down the stairs toward the front door.

"I GOT IT!" she called out.

Christopher stuck his head out of the dining room, and watched as Maddy approached the door. They hadn't had much company lately, and couldn't imagine who it was.

"Don't worry! I got it…" Maddy reached out for the handle, and opened the door. "Yes?"

The man on the other side of the door didn't get the chance to say anything. Without a word, Maddy fainted upon the threshold.

-----

"Maddy…Maddy…" a man's gentle voice sounded from somewhere above her.

A damp cloth dabbed the sides of her face. Her vision was blurry, and could only see the outline of an older man with graying hair.

"Maddy, are you okay?" he asked calmly.

_I know that voice…_

Maddy sat straight up, and knocked her head upside his.

"Uncle Remmy!"

Maddy completely forgot about the throbbing pain in her head, and threw her arms around the man sitting in front of her. In the corner of the room, she could see all four of the Wormwood children, Mrs. Wormwood and Dame Victoria, watching them with curiosity.

Remus Lupin kissed Maddy's cheek and held her at arm's length. His stone gray eyes looked her over. He shook his head slowly.

"My God…" he said, quietly.

Maddy frowned. "What?"

"You're…You're beautiful...a beautiful young woman…" Remus nodded, "Sirius would be proud…"

Maddy's heart twinged at the mention of Sirius's name. Her frown flickered for a moment, and she smiled.

"And look at you…" she said, jokingly; "An old man!"

Remus half-shrugged, "I guess that's the price of being a werewolf…"

Maddy laughed, "Sure…blame it on that…you're just old. Admit it. Sirius would…"

"If Sirius had hair like this," he tugged at a lock of his gray hair, "He would have locked himself up."

Maddy nodded. Yes. Sirius always was keen on his appearance. But that was before…before everything changed…

Remus continued to stare at Maddy in disbelief. The last time he had seen her, she looked frail and sick, but here she looked happy and healthy.

Maddy caught sight of the family who was still waiting in the corner. Dame Victoria looked insulted that Maddy had not introduced them already.

"Oh!" Maddy said to them, standing up and grabbing Remus's hand. "I want you to meet someone…"

Dame Victoria had not gotten a good look at Remus. She made a face as she noticed the shabby robes that adorned him. Mrs. Wormwood knew immediately that this was another member of the Magical Community. She even thought she had heard them say the word 'werewolf'.

"Remmy, this is Mrs. Jane Wormwood and Dame Victoria Wormwood." Remus nodded in each of their directions. "These are Mrs. Wormwood's children. The eldest: Elizabeth. The youngest: Marie. And the twins: Christopher and Michael."

Remus chuckled lightly as he saw the twin boys in front of him; "How do you do?"

"Everyone…" Maddy addressed the rest of the room, "This is my uncle, Remus Lupin." She paused for a minute. "Well…not really my uncle…it's just kind of what I call him…" her voice trailed off.

Everyone else nodded in greeting. Dame Victoria still looked rather perturbed by the shabbiness of Remus's appearance.

"Er…Mr. Lupin…" (Maddy sniggered.) "How did you find out where Miss Maddy was?" Dame Victoria spoke with a tone of distaste.

Maddy had thought the same thing, but in all the excitement, had completely forgotten to ask. She looked up at him, curiously, her eyes asking the same question.

"Well…My wife told me that Maddy had married Duke Charles Penly, so I went there first, and one of the maids there said that she was here, and would be here for a while…so I came here…"

"But…why didn't Tonks come?" Maddy asked, looking a bit upset. She would have loved to see Tonks.

"Er…Nymphadora? She er…" Remus looked uncomfortable.

The twins snorted at the mention of Tonks's first name. Mrs. Wormwood placed her hands on their shoulders. Maddy could see the same look in Remus's eye that Harry always wore when he was doing something that he didn't tell anyone about.

"She doesn't know, does she?"

Remus shook his head. Mrs. Wormwood opened her mouth to make a comment, but closed her mouth quickly, remembering that this man was Maddy's uncle. Not a suitor.

Maddy clapped a hand on Remus's shoulder and laughed, "A true Marauder…through and through…"

None of the Wormwood's knew that a Marauder, to Maddy and Remus, was a compliment. They thought it meant that Remus was a thief or a bandit. This made them feel a little uncomfortable.

"Well…if you're here…maybe you could give me a lift home…" Maddy said, hinting to him that she would really appreciate it.

Remus looked uncomfortable again, "Well…actually…I Apparated here…"

The Wormwood's again, looked confused as Maddy's face fell. She kept forgetting. Everyone else could Apparate. Since she was no longer in school, she couldn't do it legally without a license. She cursed herself under her breath for not thinking about doing that before she ran off.

"And…you…." Remus started.

"Can't…I know…" Maddy nodded, solemnly. Suddenly, she smiled. "But that's never stopped me from doing something illegal before, has it?"

"Maddy…" he said warningly.

"Oh come on! I've been to Azkaban! How bad could it be now?" Maddy felt like she was fifteen again, arguing with him like this.

"They have the dementors back…"

Maddy went rigid, a look of terror on her face. The dementors were one of the scariest things in the world. They made you relive the worst moments of your life. Maddy wasn't sure what moment that would be, but she was positive she never wanted to relive it.

"You know what…I-I think I'll take the limo…" Maddy said, forcing a small smile.

Remus nodded. "I thought so…"

The Wormwood's were so lost that it wasn't funny. Maddy almost laughed when she saw the identical looks that they were all wearing. The twins and Marie looked extremely interested in what Remus had to say, but they didn't understand any of it.

Remus stayed for a couple of hours, and the children seemed to hang around him like flies. He didn't seem to be annoyed by them at all, and enjoyed talking about the different kinds of magical creatures he's seen in his life.

When the time came to leave, he gave each of the children hugs, and shook Mrs. Wormwood's hand. (Dame Victoria seemed to have disappeared.) He kissed Maddy's cheek and told her to call whenever she wanted and that they would have to set up a dinner or something where everyone could get together and see each other.

Maddy nodded, blinking back tears, and shut the door. She jumped as she heard the cracking sound of someone Apparating. Dame Victoria came bustling into the room at the sound.

"What the hell was that?"

Maddy looked up at her quickly, her back pressed against the door. "Remus was just leaving…"

"Good riddance!" she said, rudely. "I say, that man dressed as low as a pauper. And to have him in your house, Jane…" she glanced at her daughter-in-law in disgust. "Well…I'm certainly glad to be rid of him."

Mrs. Wormwood, who was standing on the other side of the foyer, glanced at Maddy who was looking rather insulted.

"Mother, it is not kind to speak of Mr. Lapin that way…"

"Lupin…" Maddy corrected her.

"Yes, that." Mrs. Wormwood nodded, "He may not be as high up in class as we are…so we cannot judge-"

"Oh!" Dame Victoria cut in, "Is that how the lower class is dressing these days? Goodness, this world is going to the dogs!"

"That's certainly rude!" Maddy interjected. The two older women stared at her. "T-That saying…. 'Going to the dogs…' There's nothing wrong with dogs…"

Dame Victoria laughed, "Good Lord, I do believe she'll be talking us into buying one soon!"

Mrs. Wormwood smirked lightly. Maddy felt herself grow angrier.

"I love dogs! What's wrong with dogs?" This was partially true. Her uncle had been a dog-animagus, and she loved him. So, she assumed she loved dogs.

"They're dirty, mangy mutts!" Dame Victoria said roughly. "Nothing but a mess just waiting to happen…"

Maddy was ready to snap, "IF YOU EVER HAD TO GET YOUR HANDS DIRTY, EVEN IF IT WERE FOR JUST ONE DAY, YOU WOULD DIE!"

Dame Victoria gawked in Maddy's direction. Maddy's chest was rising and falling rapidly, as her breathing quickened. She felt a small cough starting deep inside her.

"YOU MUST BE THE MOST POMPOUS, PRETENTIOUS OLD HAG THAT I HAVE EVER HAD THE MISFORTUNE TO MEET! IF ONLY YOU KNEW WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH IN MY CHILDHOOD! THE WORK I HAD TO DO TO GET WHERE I AM TODAY!"

Then it started. Small at first, but it grew. The coughing. Maddy tried to cover it, and started toward the stairs. Or, one of them at least. Her vision was swimming in and out of focus. Mrs. Wormwood raced forward in an attempt to help her.

"Miss Maddy…is something wrong? Here…here you go…we'll go up to your room…"

"Jane, dear…" Dame Victoria started.

"Not now, Mother! Can't you see something's wrong?"

Maddy's coughing ceased as she sat down on her bed. Mrs. Wormwood drew up the bedclothes, and fetched a wet washcloth. She prayed that Maddy would not pass out again.

"T-Thank you…" she muttered as the wet cloth was draped across her forehead.

"Are you going to be all right?" Mrs. Wormwood asked, concerned.

Maddy nodded. "It's just a small chest cold…" she lied, "I get them a lot…ever since I was a little girl…"

Mrs. Wormwood wasn't buying it. "Miss Maddy, that seemed certainly much worse than a simple chest cold…are you sick?"

Maddy sighed and closed her eyes. No, she wasn't sick. Or she shouldn't be. They had told her that she was fine. They had told her she would never have to deal with it again. But why was it coming back?

"When…When I was a little girl…" Maddy started shakily, not opening her eyes, "I came down with a sickness…something they hadn't seen in over…t-three hundred years. They had lost the cure, and were stunned when I tested positive f-for it." She took a deep breath, "There wasn't much chance for survival, but for y-years I took a p-potion for it…for years, I had to watch what I ate…." She laughed to herself, "Harry used to be on my case about it all…all the time…"

Mrs. Wormwood smiled weakly, "But you survived…"

Maddy nodded, "I don't know how…I don't know why…. For the longest time…I…I just…" she paused and shook her head. Tears were starting to form in her eyes, again. "I just wanted to die. So much was happening…my last guardian was dead…Dumbledore was dead…and Harry…oh God…the stress with Harry…I didn't…I didn't know how I _would_ survive…"

"Everything seemed to be going downhill…" Mrs. Wormwood finished for her.

"Y-yes…everything was…so…so difficult. Harry…Harry was thinking about going after Voldemort…all by himself…Ron and Hermione too…they wouldn't let him go alone. They were all crazy…for once, I felt like I was the only sane one…which was saying something, 'cause…'cause I was always the one nobody could understand…"

Mrs. Wormwood had no idea what Maddy was talking about, but she nodded sympathetically. Maddy knew, but she appreciated just having someone there to listen to her.

"And then what happened?" Mrs. Wormwood asked curiously.

"I left…" Maddy said simply. "I couldn't deal with it anymore…I didn't want to face Voldemort…I didn't want any more dying and death in my life. I have no idea how Harry could stand it. Sometimes I wanted him just to stop. Take a break from being a hero…it was killing him, slowly…and I couldn't stand it…"

Maddy's eyes were still closed. Mrs. Wormwood nodded again, and moved to leave. Maddy spoke up.

"Mrs. Wormwood?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can you…hand me that leather photo album in the bottom drawer…" Maddy pointed in the general direction of her desk.

Mrs. Wormwood moved over to the desk and pulled out the bottom drawer. Beneath a small pile of books, there was a black leather photo album with a strange family crest on the cover. She handed it to Maddy, who clasped it to her chest.

"Thank you…" Maddy said, finally.

Mrs. Wormwood smiled as she turned the doorknob. "You're welcome…"

The door was only closed for a minute, when the sound of feet appeared again outside it. There were several knocks and Maddy told whomever it was, to come in.

Each of the four Wormwood children, filed into the room, looking nervous. Marie climbed up onto the bed next to Maddy, and glanced at her brothers.

"Uh-oh! Doctor Christopher…I don't think she's gonna make it!"

Maddy laughed, but the sharp pain in her chest made her stop. Marie peeled the wet cloth off Maddy's forehead and placed it on her own.

"How can you see with this thing on?" she asked, playfully.

"You're not supposed to…" Elizabeth said, calmly. "It's for when you're sick."

Michael looked at Maddy from the end of her bed, "Are you sick, Miss Maddy?"

Maddy shook her head, "No…I'm just tired. Just very, very tired…"

"Oh!" Elizabeth said, quickly, "Then we shouldn't disturb you. Come along, we should leave…"

Maddy held out a hand. "No…you don't have to leave. I like the company…"

Christopher and Michael climbed up onto the bed next to their younger sister, and Elizabeth pulled up the chair to Maddy's desk. Marie tugged at Maddy's hair.

"Do you want us to tell you a story?"

Maddy shook her head, "No…I don't think I want a story right now…"

"What's that?" Michael asked, pointing to the album clutched in Maddy's hands.

"This?" Maddy said, sitting up in bed, "This is a photo album…it was from when I was a little girl…"

"Like me?" Marie piped up.

Maddy chuckled, "A little older than you…"

She laid the album down on her knees and all four of them drew closer. Christopher pointed to the crest on the cover.

"What's that?"

Maddy frowned, "That's my family crest…it was on almost every item in my grandparents old house…I was lucky to get this before someone could throw it out…"

Maddy opened the front page. On it were two photographs of Maddy when she was fourteen. These were taken when she and Sirius had been on the run, and they spent the summer in the Caribbean. The summer sun shone on Maddy's black hair, which was past her butt.

"Whoa…did you ever cut your hair?" Michael asked.

Maddy shook her head, "Nope…Not until I was fifteen. It was getting a tad too long…"

She turned the page where there were photos of Ron and Hermione and Harry. Maddy had taken the photos, so she wasn't in them.

"Who're they?" Marie's voice came from somewhere beside her.

"Those were my best friends." Maddy said simply, readying herself to turn the page again. Harry's face was staring up at her, and it was unnerving.

"What're their names?" Christopher said, quickly.

Maddy sighed and pointed to each of them in turn. "Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter…"

Marie, Christopher and Michael all looked over the names and urged her to turn the page. Elizabeth however moved closer, and peered at the pictures.

"Harry…"

Maddy didn't look up from the page, and turned it quickly. The next page involved pictures that were different. Maddy smirked.

"They move!" Michael exclaimed.

Maddy nodded, "Yep. Magic."

She turned a few more pages that contained photos of the Weasley's, other students, members of the Order of the Phoenix, and of course, Maddy herself.

The next time she stopped, there was a giant photo in the middle of the page. Across the top of the page, in fancy lettering, Maddy had written: My Small Family.

Maddy gazed down at the photo. Smiling and laughing back at her, were Harry and Sirius. Her photographic self was smiling widely on one side of her uncle.

A sob was caught in Maddy's throat as she covered her mouth with her free hand.

"Who's that?" Marie asked.

"Marie, shh…" Elizabeth said, eyeing Maddy warily.

"That's my Uncle Sirius…" Maddy said, not daring to look away.

_You were once, my one companion, you were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father, then my world was shattered…_ An old _Phantom of the Opera_ song popped into Maddy's head as she continued to look at her uncle's picture.

Suddenly, she turned the page, unable to bear it any longer.

The page they were looking at read: My BIG Family. It had almost everyone in it. She smiled weakly as her eyes passed over the faces she used to know. On the next page, Maddy gaped at a couple of photos she had thought she'd burned.

"Who are you with here?" Elizabeth said, looking down at the top picture.

An attractive brown haired boy sat behind Maddy with his arms wrapped around her waist. A surge of anger erupted in the pit of Maddy's stomach, as she remembered what he had done to her.

"That's nobody important…" she said quietly.

"He looks important…" Christopher hinted.

Maddy's body began to tremble and ache as she recalled the last day they were together…

_"Maddy…" Terry Boot's seductive voice was soft and gentle. _

_The sixteen-year-old Maddy wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled and kissed him tenderly. His hand ran through her short white hair. _

_"What did you do to your hair?" he asked, quietly, "It used to be so long…"_

_Maddy pulled away from him. Her eyes were dark and were heavily lidded with makeup. Her once-black hair, was snow-white and cut short. It clashed horribly with her pale skin, but that was what the makeup was for._

_"You don't like it?"_

_"No…" he said quickly, "I love it…it's just different…"_

_He kissed her in reassurance. Maddy brought herself closer to him and giggled. Slowly, Terry moved her backward toward the wall. She could feel his hand on her thigh, sliding her skirt up. She put her hand over his._

_"Terry, no…"_

_Terry stared at her, "No?"_

_"Terry…" she tried to move away from him, now feeling uncomfortable, "You know I'm not ready…we've discussed this…"_

_Terry firmed his grip on her arm. Maddy winced in pain. He pushed her against the wall, gruffly causing her head to crack against the stone. _

_His fingers were creating cavities in her neck, as he crushed his lips against hers. Maddy squealed and attempted to throw him off her. _

_"Maddy!"_

_She fell hard onto the floor, gasping for air. Terry wrenched her up on her knees. His hand made contact with the side of her face. Maddy toppled over, crying and coughing. _

_"Get up!" he yelled._

_"Stop it!" she sobbed, "Please, Terry…"_

_As she was thrown against the wall, again, she screamed. She covered her face with her scratched arms, and prayed. She could feel him moving closer to her, and suddenly thrown backward. _

_She had heard no spell cast, but perhaps she wasn't hearing things correctly. Opening her eyes, she could see Terry floating above her, cursing loudly. Through the tears, Maddy could see someone standing in the doorway. Someone extremely angry. Someone who was holding his wand out in front of him. Someone who was prepared to kill, if need be. _

_As she slid down the cold stone wall, the room faded to black…_

Maddy snapped out of her flashback, shaking. Each of the children were staring at her, nervously. Marie's eyes were wide and fearful.

"Miss Maddy? Are you okay?"

It took Maddy a moment to realize she was crying. She sniffled loudly, and closed the photo album.

"Maybe it's time you ought to leave…" she said lightly.

Elizabeth nodded and hurried her siblings off the bed and out the door.

Maddy did not go home that evening. Instead, she stayed up in her room, staring absently at her ceiling. It seemed that the longer she stared, the clearer the face in the doorway from her flashback became. The startling green eyes, the round glasses, the jet-black hair, messier than all belief…

**A/N:** So there we are. Yes, that scene with Terry will show up around Year 6 in IDTCO, which is why I decided not to wait longer to post this (two more years to go in IDTCO before I got to it). In the mean time, could you all please please review. I want to know that you're still interested, even though you probably all hate me for making you wait. Please forgive me and I will update as soon as possible! Thank you so very very much!


	18. Not Quite The End

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related titles.

**A/N:** I apologize for the lack of update, but like I said before, I wanted to try and get IDTCO caught up with this one. Seeing as that will probably not happen, I'm just going to update this as I go. So...Here you are! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 17: Not Quite The End**

Maddy was going to stay longer than she had planned. Another day was in order. She wasn't quite ready to return home.

Elizabeth and Mrs. Wormwood, apparently had a row early in the morning before Maddy had come down for breakfast. Maddy had been quite confused to see Mrs. Wormwood huffy at the dinner table.

"Miss Maddy, I know you don't work here anymore, but would you do me a favor and find Elizabeth. She's not in her room, and I'm afraid she may do something stupid…you know how teenagers are these days…"

Maddy nodded, "Yes Ma'am…I was one once…"

Mrs. Wormwood lifted her glass, "To Better Days…"

Maddy lifted her glass as well, though she did not believe that her teenage years were 'better days'. She agreed that she would look for Elizabeth for her.

So she did. She looked around the entire house, but could find no trace of the sixteen-year-old. She was in the library when she thought she heard someone sniffle. A bookshelf on the other side of the room gave a loud 'thump' and Maddy pressed her ear up to it.

Low sniffling could be heard from behind the books. Maddy searched the wall and could find no secret entrance. She pressed her hand up against the side.

"Alohomora…" she murmured.

Slowly, the bookshelf began to move. It turned inward and formed a small doorway. On the other side was a small room with an armchair. With a hiccup, Elizabeth jumped at the sudden light. Elizabeth, a bottle in her hand, glanced at Maddy and turned away. Maddy stared hard at the bottle and then looked up at the pale teenager.

"Are you drinking?!" Maddy asked, incredulously.

Elizabeth looked in Maddy's direction, her eyes a tad crossed, "Like it's bad?"

"It _is_ bad!" Maddy hurried forward into the secret room. "A girl your age should not be drinking alcohol!"

Elizabeth sneered, "What? Like you never drank when you were a teen? Oh no, Miss Maddy would never do that…she's an angel. Miss Perfect…"

Maddy raged, "I _did_ drink when I was teenager, but it was only once and my Uncle nearly walloped me with a broomstick when he found out." She paused for a moment. "Well…actually, first he was angry, and then he asked me how I got a hold of such a rare drink, and then he sent me to my room."

"Jeez…what did you drink?" Elizabeth's voice slurred a little.

Maddy shrugged, "Absinthe…they don't make it anymore…."

Elizabeth's eyes bulged. "They haven't made that in ages. How _did_ you get a hold of it?"

"Conjured it…it wasn't hard…" Maddy shook her head, quickly, "But that's not the point! I was stupid. I made some stupid mistakes when I was young…"

"And you think _my_ life has been easy?"

"I know your life hasn't been the easiest in the world, but don't start drinking just because you and your mother got into a fight…that's no reason to throw your life away."

"I'm not throwing my life away…" Elizabeth insisted, "Daddy drank…"

"Yes, and look at where he is now…" Maddy could no longer stand how completely spoiled Elizabeth was, and how she appreciated little of what she had.

Elizabeth glared at Maddy for her comment, and took a swig of the brownish-orange liquid in the bottle. Maddy wrenched it from her grasp, though it wasn't difficult. Her grip was lax from the alcohol. Maddy looked at the label, and gasped.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, angrily.

Elizabeth shrugged.

"Elizabeth! This is _firewhiskey_! This is a _magical_ drink! Who did you get this from?"

Elizabeth stared at the floor for a moment. "You…" she answered.

"Me?" Maddy said skeptically, "Why, I have never…I don't…where?"

"It was in some box you had in your room…I found it ages ago. I didn't know what it was when I found it. Thought it was some kind of…perfume…" Elizabeth hiccuped. "Then I saw Daddy one day, drinking something similar to it, so I decided to try it." She shuddered, "Beastly disgusting stuff…but it made me forget things…and now, all I want to do is forget…"

Maddy shook her head, "No, Elizabeth…don't forget. It's horrible to forget…someday, you'll want those things back, and it will be impossible to find them…all because of this…" she shook the bottle.

Elizabeth frowned. "Have you…have you ever drank to forget something?"

Maddy nodded, but did not explain. Elizabeth stared at her fingertips.

"I-I wasn't Miss Perfect either…" Maddy said softly.

Elizabeth looked up.

"I made so many mistakes…I thought I could change things I couldn't really change…I threw opportunities away for stupid reasons…I dated all the wrong people…" Maddy laughed grimly. "But, we all make stupid mistakes…and there's nothing we can do to change them…I mean, shit happens…"

Elizabeth didn't respond immediately. "At least you got to date…I have barely met any guy my own age…"

"Dating can be dangerous sometimes…" Maddy said, thinking of Terry and his old dominating and controlling hold over her. "You can't really trust anyone…"

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth was starting to focus better. She wasn't slurring as much and the hiccups had ceased.

"Sometimes…there are men out there who…who are not very nice…they try and get you do things, and when you don't…they get angry…and will hurt you…" Maddy said, her voice cracking.

"You know from experience?"

Maddy nodded, solemnly. "But then again, there are those, who do not approve of this…and come to your rescue…"

Elizabeth smiled feebly. "Thank God for that…"

"Yes, or I would probably not be here right now…" Maddy agreed. "You never forget something like that…"

"Do you remember anything? Who saved you?" Elizabeth was curious.

Maddy shook her head, "For years, it was just some faceless man in a doorway…I couldn't remember much. All I knew was, Terry attacked me because I wouldn't…wouldn't let him…" her voice broke off.

Elizabeth nodded, signaling that she understood. "And?"

"And, something made him go away…a spell or something…and I remember the shadowy form of a man in the doorway…and I passed out. When I woke up…Harry was sitting in the armchair next to me. We were back in the Common Room…I told him everything…he never let Terry anywhere near me ever again…"

"Harry did it." Elizabeth said immediately. "Harry's the one who saved you…"

Maddy smiled, "Yes…I know…It took me forever to figure it out…but in the end…I knew it was him…." She suddenly frowned, "I never got to thank him. I owe my life to him. Terry would not have left me alive…"

Elizabeth was flabbergasted, "That's so scary to think about…"

Maddy had no choice, but to agree. There was nothing scarier than thinking of the possibility, that at that precise moment, if something _had_ happened, but didn't, you would be dead.

"Do you love him?"

Maddy looked up, "Who?"

"Harry…. Do you love him?"

"Yes…" Maddy answered quickly, "Of course, I love him…"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, "Do you love your husband?"

"Yes…" Maddy said tentatively. What was Elizabeth trying to say?

"How can you love two men?"

Maddy chuckled and sat down on the arm of the chair. "My dear, there are two different kinds of love. You can love someone…and that could be anyone…or any number of people. Then, you can be _in_ love with someone…and that _should _be one person."

"Are you in love with someone?"

Maddy nodded, "I do believe so…yes…"

"Who?" Elizabeth wanted to hear her answer. She thought she, herself, was in love with Maddy's husband, but perhaps, she only loved him.

Maddy didn't reply at all. She had never really thought about it. She truly loved both of them and trusted them with her life, but she could only be in love with one of them. Or so, that was her belief. At one point in time, she thought to be completely in love with both, but she couldn't be.

She thought her answer to be obvious. Well, maybe it wasn't so.

-----

Maddy left around noon the next day, and arrived home, still feeling very tired. She had thought about so many things the night before that she didn't seem to get any sleep.

Dismissing the chauffeur, she carried her bags up the front steps and opened the front door.

"I'M HOME!" She called out, hardly expecting anyone to answer.

Roberta stuck her head out of one of the doors and nodded in her direction, "Benvenuto indietro, Signora…" ("Welcome back, Madam")

"Grazie, Roberta…" Maddy said, dropping her bags by the coat rack. She looked around curiously. For some reason, she felt like there was someone else in the house. Someone other than the maids.

Slowly, she made her way toward the dining room and opened the door. The room was empty. The same went for Charles's study, and the library. She was starting to doubt her nerves when she opened the door to the parlor, and jumped.

Sitting on the couch, obviously waiting for her was…

"CHARLES!" she raced over and leapt on top of him. "You're home!"

She kissed him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"Yes, I'm home…" he said good-naturedly. "But, to my surprise, when I arrived _yesterday_, you were not…"

Maddy sat back up, "Oh! I'm sorry…I was at the Wormwoods'…"

Charles nodded, "As I have been told. Whatever were you doing there?"

Maddy frowned. If _he_ could fly off across the country for no good reason, why couldn't she? "They had a family tragedy and wanted me to be there…"

Charles opened his mouth to ask what the tragedy was, when Emma entered the room.

"Excuse me, but Ma'am?"

Maddy turned around awkwardly to look at her, "Yes, Emma?"

"A man showed up a couple days ago, asking to see you…I told him where you were and gave him the address…did you by any chance meet with him?"

Maddy nodded, "Yes, Emma. I did. Thank you, very much."

Emma curtsied and left the room. Charles looked at her inquisitively.

"Who was she talking about?"

Maddy smiled, "My Uncle Remus…he wanted to come and talk to me…I haven't seen him in such a long time…you know we should invite them over to dinner sometime if you-"

"Sure, sure, darling…" Charles cut her off, with a wave of his hand, "But now, we have other things to discuss…"

Suddenly, Maddy was brought back to reality. Yes indeed, there _were_ things to discuss.

"Now, darling…Roberta tells me that there was a man here quite often while I was gone…I am assuming that it was Mr. Potter, am I correct?"

Maddy nodded, trying not to look too guilty.

"Yes, I thought so…" he cleared his throat, "Anyway…she tells me that you two seemed to have gotten into some kind of a spat…outside?"

Maddy nodded, again. "Just a conflict of interests…"

"Yes, that does happen…" he broke off and stared at her.

Maddy, who had been taught to fear too much eye contact for the idea of the other person being a gifted Leglimens, looked away. Although Charles was not a wizard, there was still that chance that the Ministry had bestowed some kind of power on him.

_Can they do that?_ Maddy wasn't sure if they could.

Charles continued to stare, like he was trying to find something hidden deep below her skin. Maddy found it unnerving, and decided to question him.

"Charles…what are you doing on all your 'business trips'?"

He blinked a few times and spoke slowly, "Business, dear…not something you would understand…"

"I think I understand this kind of business a little more than you do…" Maddy said, matter-of-factly.

Charles looked taken aback, "Do you now?"

"What? Tracking down evil wizards? Like it's hard? All you have to do is scry for them!" Maddy said as if it was obvious. "It's a shame the Ministry's let old magic die out…"

Charles looked confused, and a tad shocked. He had never heard of scrying before, but he knew who the Ministry was.

"How did you-"

"How long have you been working for them, Charles?" Maddy demanded, "How long?"

"Ages…" he answered finally. "They needed me…"

"Why?" Maddy asked, doubtfully. "Why would they need a simple Muggle man like you?"

He didn't look confused at being called a Muggle. He had been called it several times at work. "I can get around easily. Fly wherever they need me and not have anyone ask any questions…"

"Except for your wife…" Maddy said, now feeling very angry, "Is that why you married me? 'Cause I was a witch, and I could help you if you ever got stuck or confused with your work? I could teach you our ways? Like your own personal tutor?"

"No! No!" He said quickly, "I love you!"

"You have a funny way of showing it." Maddy stood up. "Seeing you one week every two months is not enough for me, Charles! I can't live on that kind of affection!"

Charles seemed to be speechless.

"How could we ever raise a family that way? You leaving here and there all the time. Being called up in the middle of dinner. Leaving during the holidays. That's no way to live, Charles! Not with a family!" Maddy's face was turning bright red, "And not telling me! Not telling me that you work for one man that I truly hate!"

It was Charles's turn to stand up, "Rufus? You hate Rufus Scrimgeour? Why?"

"I have my reasons!"

"Well, come on…I'm listening!"

"Why do I have to tell you anything?" Maddy fumed. "Like you've been completely honest with me this entire marriage?"

"Oh and your life's been an open book?" Charles retaliated, "What's this I learned about you and Mr. Potter?"

"What _about_ Me and Harry?"

"You were sweethearts in school! Head over heels, madly in love with each other…"

Maddy crossed her arms, "Is that what you hear, eh?"

Charles nodded, "Yes…that's what I hear…"

Maddy shook her head, slowly, then nodded, "All right. Yes. Harry and I were _involved_ in school. But that was then…" Suddenly a thought struck her. "Wait…How did _you_ meet Harry? You said that he was a 'good man' and you 'trust him completely'."

"He's an Auror…" Charles answered, "I met him through work…"

"Oh…" Maddy said in mock understanding, "So, _that's_ why you trust him. 'Cause he's an Auror…I get it…"

Charles nodded, triumphantly.

"Well, here's a news-flash for you! There have been many Aurors who have turned out to be working for Lord Voldemort! The last person I would _ever_ trust, is an Auror!"

"But you trust Harry!"

"I would trust Harry with my life!"

"But he's an Auror!"

"But I love him!"

Maddy didn't realize what she said, until it took full affect. Charles stared at her in horror. Surely, she didn't mean it the way it sounded.

"What are you saying, Maddy?" Charles asked quietly, "That you want to-"

"I don't _know_ what I'm saying, Charles!" she said, miffed.

The phone rang shrilly and both of them stared at it.

"Don't answer it…" Charles said, instantly.

Maddy grabbed the receiver, "Yes?" Her tone was still curt.

"Maddy?" an excited voice said on the other side.

"Hermione? Listen…erm…right now is not a good-" Maddy started, holding a hand to the side of her head.

"Maddy! Maddy, listen! Ron's home!"

"WHAT?!" Maddy's hand fell.

"Ron's home! Isn't that great? I can't believe it! I am so happy!"

Maddy's tone took a drastic U-turn. "Oh my God! That is so awesome! Is he all right?"

"He's…He's wonderful. He's just so happy that he's home! Hell, I'm happy that he's home…I'm more than happy…I'm…I'm…" Hermione couldn't seem to find the right words.

Maddy laughed. If there ever was a couple that were so completely right, and completely wrong for each other, it was Ron and Hermione. It wasn't much of a surprise to either Harry nor Maddy when they first saw signs of their affections toward each other. Honestly, it used to make them laugh, because Ron and Hermione would deny it completely.

"Her…Hermione that's…that's great…I am so happy for you…"

Hermione paused for a minute, "Mad, is everything okay? You sound upset…"

"No…" Maddy shook her head, "No everything's fine…just a few messes around the house, that's all…you know…"

Maddy could hear a little boy giggling in the background. It made Maddy cry-laugh, because she could imagine Ron with his son for the first time in almost a year. It also made her long to have a child of her own.

"Do you want to talk to him?" Hermione asked.

"To Ron? Oh…no, I should leave you two alone…I mean, you have a lot of catching up…and you should really have today to yourselves…you and the family."

"All right…" Hermione said, "But we'll have to get together soon so you can see him."

"Yes, of course. Send him my love."

"I will…oh and Maddy, are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine…I promise…" she replied, glancing at Charles.

"Okay. Love you."

"You too…"

"Bye."

"Bye."

Maddy hung up the phone and turned to Charles, who was looking at her, expecting an explanation.

"It was my friend Hermione…her husband Ron's back…he was in-"

"China…" Charles finished.

Maddy nodded. "Right…I forgot you knew…" She cleared her throat.

"Is he a…friend…of yours?" Charles asked, curiously.

"Uh…yeah, kinda." Maddy replied. "He's also…my cousin…sorta…"

"Ah…"

The two of them stood in silence for a few minutes, not sure of what to say. Both of them were thinking the same thing though. They were going to have to come to some sort of agreement.

"So…what do we do now?" Maddy said, finally.

"I dunno…" Charles said, shaking his head. "If you say you don't love me anymore…there's not much we can do…"

Maddy sighed, "I never said I didn't love you Charles…I just said…"

"You said you loved Harry…"

Maddy nodded, "Yes. 'Cause I do. Listen, Charles, Harry is the closest thing to family that I've ever had. I mean, we were practically brother and sister, and we even went by that when we weren't dating. We knew when Sirius's name was cleared, we _would_ be brother and sister…and we were prepared for everything to end then…"

"But?"

"But, then Sirius died, and everything just sorta fell apart. We were at a loss, you know…and we weren't sure what our feelings were anymore. I still loved him more than anything…but he thought he didn't feel the same…and we kind of let it go for a while. Then he told me he loved someone else…and I went mad…and that's when everything ended…"

Charles nodded. Maddy copied him, and stared at the floor. Her heart seemed to leap each time she mentioned Harry's name, and it was strange.

"So…" Charles started, slowly. "Does this mean you want a divorce?"

Maddy breathed a sigh of relief. He had said it first! She didn't have to bring up the 'd'-word. She didn't answer him at first, and thought about her choices. She could continue a life like this, or she could be free to do whatever she desired.

"Yes, Charles…I want a divorce."

**A/N:** First of all, I want to apologize if I completely butchered the Italian thrown in there for a line or so. I got it from someone else, so blame them if it's incredibly wrong. I only speak a little...Second of all, I hope you're all still interested in this. Expect more frequent updates from now on. Please review in the meantime. Thank you SO much!


	19. Journey Back to Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the related names and titles, with the exception of Miss Maddy Black.

**A/N:** So here we are, the next chapter. I've been trying to keep this one updated as quick as possible, but I like to go through a cycle of updating each of my stories at a time, and sometimes it takes me longer to update the others than expected. But, this update was certainly much quicker than the last one, and the next should be rather quick as well. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 18: Journey Back To Diagon Alley**

They filed for divorce secretly, so the media didn't jump all over it and start making horrid rumors. Charles agreed to let Maddy stay in the house, while she looked for a job and got back on her feet. She did not want his money and did not accept his charity, but she did, however, stay in the house.

Charles was off again on Ministry business, this time to India. Maddy was starting to become very confused about the random countries he was called to. There was almost nothing in common with any of them. Perhaps they were places Death Eaters were still rumored to have congregated. She would never know.

Maddy was left by herself, this time feeling even more alone. There was no longer that hope of someone coming home to her. There was only her and the empty halls. Even the hired help seemed to be keeping their distance from the girl.

She didn't hear from Harry. He seemed to have disappeared out of her life for a second time. She feared that this time it would be for good, but tried to look on the bright side of things for a change.

Though, the bright side proved difficult to find.

Ron had called to talk to her. She was so pleased to hear his voice again clearly, and not panicking. They talked for a long time about the years that had gone by. Maddy was curious to hear about his mission, but he claimed that he didn't want to talk about it. She didn't blame him.

Even Tonks and Lupin had stopped by. She told them of her divorce, and they looked upset about it, but understood once she explained, for the most part, what had happened. They had stayed for dinner, and then had to leave. It seemed like no one could stay for long, and when they left, she seemed lonelier than when they arrived.

One afternoon, Maddy made a decision. She was going to go into Diagon Alley for the first time in ages. She didn't own any robes anymore, so she stood in front of the mirror trying to transfigure some of her bathrobes into witch's day robes. The results were pathetic, but all things considered, the best she could manage.

She left early in the morning, wearing shabby looking deep purple robes, just enough to get her through the day. It would be a long walk to The Leaky Cauldron, and she cursed at herself for wearing high heels.

For a while, she almost thought she forgot where it was, but the looming café stood out next to the brick buildings beside it. Carefully, she pushed open the door and prayed that no one there would recognize her.

Tom, the wizened old bartender, nodded his bald head in her direction as she passed through. She nodded in return, slightly surprised that the old man was still alive, his toothless grin wider than ever. Just beyond the bar, she spotted the door that led to the small 'yard' and the hidden entrance to Diagon Alley.

Racking her memory, Maddy tapped a brick above the trashcan three times with her wand. She stepped back as a growing doorway started to appear. When the bricks had stopped moving, Maddy looked around the crowded street.

Everything was as she remembered it. Owls hooting, people bustling around, children gaping at the newest addition to the Quidditch supplies selection. Yes, everything in this place was magical.

Not daring to miss a thing, Maddy walked slowly, and looked around. Of course, not everything was the same. A few shops had either moved, or went out of business. Some shops were boarded up for other reasons. Maddy shuddered as she remembered hearing about Mr. Ollivander, the old wand maker, and Florean Fortescue, the ice cream parlor guy, disappearing from their own shops, with no notice.

Maddy walked further down the street and saw a great mob of teenagers filing into a store. Maddy shook her head and knew that it was none other than Fred and George's joke shop. Not being able to resist, Maddy entered the familiar store and looked around.

They had come up with many more candies and pranks than Maddy had remembered, but they still had the same old ones she knew and loved. A great barrel of Ton-Tongue Toffee sat by the doorway. Maddy could hear the giggling of little girls, and knew that Fred and George's WonderWitch section was thriving.

Feeling like a teenager again, Maddy strolled over to the fluffy pink part of the store, and looked around.

"Oh, aren't they cute…" A young blonde girl exclaimed, "Look, Michelle…"

Maddy watched a little girl with brown hair hurry over to the shelf the other girl was looking at. They continued to make 'aaaaww'ing noises as they watched something in a cage. When she moved closer, she recognized them as Pygmy Puffs.

"What are they?" Michelle asked.

"They're Pygmy Puffs…" Maddy said immediately, before she could stop herself.

The two little girls stood up straight and stared at her. They hadn't expected to get an answer.

"They're miniature Puffskeins…adorable little things, aren't they?"

The little girls nodded, nervously and turned back to the cage. They giggled and then raced off to find their mother. Maddy scooted down in front of the cage and looked in on them. There was a bright purple one continuously rolling around the cage that reminded her of Arnold, Ginny's old Pygmy Puff. But, the sudden thought of Ginny made Maddy fume.

"Never too old for a Pygmy Puff…" A familiar voice said from behind her.

She turned around quickly and came face to face with George Weasley. She knew it was George, cause of the badge on his chest, though she had always been quite skilled when it came to telling the two boys apart. He smiled widely and opened the cage. He picked up a furry green one and handed it to Maddy. The little hairs tickled her fingers.

"Green is your favorite color, right?" he said, knowingly, "'Cause I'm pretty sure you always said your favorite color was green…unless it was someone else and I am much mistaken…but…"

Maddy shook her head, "No, George…you're right. Green is my favorite color…"

George threw his arms above his head triumphantly, "What did I tell ya? I always remember…"

Maddy giggled. Fred and George could always make her laugh, even when she was having one of her lowest of low days.

"All joking aside…" he said, in a serious tone that didn't suit him at all, "What…I don't get a hug or anything?"

Maddy, fully aware of the Pygmy Puff still in her hand, threw her arms around her cousin. He hugged her tightly and then let her go, in fear of hurting the little creature. He gestured to it.

"You can name it Harry…"

Maddy scoffed, "I'll buy a rat and name it Harry…and then kill it…"

George frowned, "Now, that's not very nice…"

"Neither is he…" she said with a little smile.

"You don't mean that…"

"Sometimes…sometimes…" she looked around the store. "Wow…it looks like you're doing good here…business looks great…"

George looked around, "It's hard to believe this all started as a couple of pranks we used to sell at school…"

Maddy nodded, "Yep…it's hard to believe it…"

They were interrupted by an older woman, who looked confused, "Excuse me, Mr. Weasley…my grandson is looking for the Instant Darkness Powder…can you show me where it is?"

George nodded, "Sure…just a sec." He turned back to Maddy, "Well…just keep looking around, and call us if you need anything. Oh and the Pygmy Puff…is on us." He winked and walked away with the lady.

Maddy didn't want to stay very long. Being back in the store made her a bit nostalgic. She started toward the front door, when she heard Verity yell from the back room.

"Fred! George! Don't you think it's time you hired some new help? It's getting a bit crazy back here!"

Maddy chuckled. She remembered when Verity first started working there. She would be afraid to call them anything other than "Mr. Weasley" and "Mr. Weasley". She had been a wild, but timid young thing, especially when she was around Fred. Maddy had always been convinced of something going on between the two of them.

Suddenly, what Verity had just said, sunk in.

"FRED!" She called out, making her way toward the check out counter where twin number two stood. "Fred!"

Fred looked up from his transaction and smiled. "Maddy! I never thought I'd see you in here again…"

Maddy smiled, "Yeah well…" She shook her head. She was getting off track. "Listen, do you need more help around here?"

Fred was struggling with the purchases of three teenagers. "No…" he said sarcastically, "We're doing just fine…"

"'Cause I just got a divorce…and I'm trying to get back on my feet…do you think I could work here?" She spoke very fast as her eyes widened pleadingly.

Fred nearly dropped all the parcels, a smile growing across his face, "Would you?"

Maddy nodded vigorously.

He handed the teenagers their items, and turned to Maddy. "Mad…you are an angel! Oh my God! Thank you so much! How soon can you start?"

Maddy beamed, "As soon as you'll let me!"

Fred nodded, looking over the purchases of a small girl. "How does Monday sound?"

"Monday sounds wonderful! Thank you Fred! Thank you so much!"

And with that, Maddy's view of Fred was blocked by a new wave of customers. She practically bounced out of the store on the balls of her feet with the green Pygmy Puff still clutched in her hands.

New robes were in order, Maddy decided. Hurrying toward Gringotts bank, Maddy forgot that she needed her key. Placing Forge, as she had decided to name her Pygmy Puff (in honor of Fred and George), on her shoulder, she scrounged through her pockets, looking for it.

Deciding that she had merely forgotten it, she snapped her fingers. The key appeared in her outstretched hand. She was most gifted at Summoning Charms.

The trip to her vault, which held more money than she had expected, was uneventful and the visit to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions was even more so. She bought several fashionable robes with intricate designs on them. She left the shop feeling happier than ever.

As she walked down the street, going back toward The Leaky Cauldron, with Forge still on her shoulder, she noticed a vase full of a rare kind of flower outside the Apothecary. She stopped to smell them. (They smelled of elderberries.)

"Maddy?" A girl's voice came from the doorway.

Looking up, Maddy saw a tall woman in black and gold robes, staring at her. Without a beat, Maddy recognized her as Parvati Patil, the girl who accompanied Harry to the Yule Ball.

"Parvati!" She said, stepping up to meet her.

The two girls embraced and looked each other over. They hadn't changed much since Hogwarts.

"Look at you…" Maddy said, excitedly, "Do you work here?"

Parvati nodded, "Unfortunately…. How about you? How have you been? Merlin's Beard, it's been ages…"

"I'm doing good…now at least. I just got hired by Fred and George. I'm trying to get back on my feet. I just got divorced…" Maddy explained.

Parvati frowned, "Oh…I'm sorry. Was it…were you…Harry?"

Maddy shook her head, "No…Harry married Ginny Weasley…"

"Ah…" Parvati said slowly, "Yes, I thought I had heard something about that. I mean, they were dating in school…everyone was jealous…"

"Yes…" Maddy said, a tone of sarcasm crept into her voice, "A tragedy for all girls everywhere…"

Parvati smirked a little, "Oh, but you were upset yourself, I remember. You wouldn't even speak to him afterwards. Then there was that incident with the mermaids. I remember the row you two had about that one…." She laughed to herself, "Good times…"

Maddy smiled guiltily, "Yeah, I suppose so…"

Parvati looked up and down the street, "You know…I thought I heard recently that Harry's marriage isn't going all that well either. Accusing him of having an affair or something…"

Maddy froze. Even the wizarding world had heard about that?

"I dunno what it was, but a lot of people were talking about it. I wouldn't think Harry would ever do such a thing, but he _is_ male…" Parvati sighed deeply.

Maddy laughed nervously, "Yes…that must come into consideration…"

"I mean, if he did, there's no excuse for it…" Parvati shook her head. "The pain Ginny must be going through. It's not fair to her at all. Whoever that girl is, if there is one, she should be ashamed…"

Maddy frowned. She _was_ ashamed, but not because she had caused Ginny pain. She was ashamed that she let her heart run away with her again. She let herself get lost in his arms. She gave in to him.

"Maddy…" Parvati peered into her face looking concerned at her sudden blank expression. "Maddy are you okay? You look odd…"

Maddy broke out of her reverie, "Huh? What? Oh…it's nothing…I just best be off…I have a lot to do back home, that's all. It's been great seeing you again!"

"It's been great seeing you, too! Don't be afraid to stop by sometime!"

And Maddy disappeared into the crowd. She wanted to go home. She had had her fun for the day and was ready to go home and relax. Her only wish was that the house weren't so empty.

**A/N:** Okay, so there are going to be about…I don't know. Three or four more chapters. Okay, maybe three. Two major and an epilogue. I thank all of you who have stuck with this story and the rest of the Maddy series. You will see Maddy a final time in the true sequel to "I Dated 'The Chosen One'" as soon as that one is finished. (This one isn't considered the true sequel, for I've decided to change some of the events a bit between the two stories, and I like the other idea for a sequel a little better.) Once again, thank you and in the meantime, please review! Ciao!


	20. The Video

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Hello all. Again, I apologize for the lack of update, but I seemed to have lost these files for while, making it impossible to update. But here it is. There's only about 2 chapters left…so, I thank you all for following this so far.

**Chapter 19: The Video**

Maddy started work the following Monday, and was enjoying it greatly. Sometimes she even offered to stay for more hours just so she wouldn't have to go home. The pleasure of the Weasley boys' company was better than that of an empty building.

When she _was_ home, she would spend time redecorating her room to make it homier to her. Using her wand, she painted the room different shades of purple, and she turned the large bed into a four poster one like the one she had in school. She even started wearing robes everywhere she went.

Forge seemed to be enjoying himself as well. Whenever Maddy was home, he would ride around the house on her shoulder. When she wasn't, Emma agreed to take him around. Forge also enjoyed rolling around the den floor while Maddy went through her old school stuff.

One night, about two months later, Maddy yanked a big brown box out of her closet. Conveniently, it had been labeled: DO NOT OPEN! The letters shone in a bright colored ink Maddy was certain she hadn't used since she was seventeen.

"Well, Well Forge…what is this?" she asked the rolling creature by her knees. "Let's go downstairs and check it out, eh?"

She placed Forge on top of the box and hurried down the stairs. She laughed as he moved with the sway of the box, nearly rolling over the edge several times, only to be saved by a quick motion in the other direction provided by Maddy.

She entered the den and placed the box in the middle of the floor. Forge rolled off and landed with a muffled 'flump' beside it. Maddy kneeled down and attempted to break the tape with her nails.

It wouldn't open.

Maddy attempted several times, before realizing she had sealed it with Spell-o-Tape, which is impossible to break without a spell. Or, you can find the end and rip it off, which is what Maddy did.

"There!" Maddy said, balling up the tape and tossing it aside. "Now…open sesame!"

She opened the flaps and looked inside. On the very top was a pile of old letters and birthday cards. As she looked through them, she could see that a great amount of them were from Harry. Under the letters, which she cast aside not bothering to read them, was a small bag.

In it, she found a pack of old Weird Sisters concert tickets Harry had gotten her for Christmas one year, an amulet (another Christmas present from Harry) and a small silver plate. For a minute, Maddy stared at the plate, confused. Suddenly, she saw the faded outline of the Black crest. She had snuck this away from Mundungus when he was stealing things from Grimmauld Place.

Maddy snorted with anger and tossed the plate to the side. Sure, Dung used to make Maddy laugh, but when she found out that he was stealing Sirius's (or Harry's actually, seeing as he left Harry everything in his will) things after his death, she had lost all respect for him.

Under those, she found a large mass of red material. Standing up and pulling it out in front of her, Maddy recognized them as Quidditch robes. Maddy had never played Quidditch, but she had made several pairs of robes, each one personalized, for the Gryffindor team, in her sixth year. And a pair for herself, of course, as she _was_ team manager, or so she had appointed herself. Harry hadn't complained. As long as it had had shut her up. This was during his Ginny-phase. Maddy had attempted to make Ginny's too small, but had failed, and actually made them the perfect size.

She put her arms through the sleeves and laughed. She would never, in a million years, be able to fit into what she could fit into when she was sixteen. Maddy had been deathly sick at that age, and weighed no more than 94 pounds at most.

_No_ Maddy chuckled to herself as she pulled off the robes _These'll never fit…_

Kneeling back down in front of the box, Maddy looked curiously at an object that was very clearly, a Muggle item. As she reached for it, she heard a loud squeak and jumped. For a moment, Maddy thought there was a mouse in the box, but giggled as she noticed Forge, clearly lost, in the mass of scarlet material. She pulled up the sleeve that Forge was caught under, and he tittered shrilly, rolling out.

Turning back to the box, Maddy pulled out a Muggle video camera. She tried to remember when she had bought it, and it seemed to have slipped her mind. There was a single videotape in the box as well, atop a stack of books.

Ignoring Forge, who had taken an interest in rolling into Maddy's knee and bouncing off it, she opened the case slowly. It was not labeled, so Maddy was unsure of what was on it. Her eyes wandered over to the waiting television set where a VCR sat on the shelf underneath it.

"No!" she said aloud, not meaning to. "No…I don't want to know what's on it…"

She placed the tape carefully next to the box, (which immediately attracted Forge to it) and continued to look through the remaining items.

They were all school books, and Maddy laughed as she saw her old comments she had written in them. In an old History of Magic book, Maddy saw a page folded down. It was a section about Morgan Le Fay, or Morgana. Maddy sat in a nearby armchair and read:

_Morgana lived with her eight sisters on the ancient island of Avalon. __**– **__**Wish I had eight sisters…**_

_Rumor had it; Morgana had an evil side as well. She is rumored to have stolen her brother's magic sword, Excalibur, and given it to his enemies in hopes of destroying him.__**- Too bad Harry doesn't have a magical sword…I could give it to Voldemort…that'll teach him…**_

Maddy laughed grimly. She remembered when she wrote this. She was angry with Harry in their fifth year, for something… something…something she couldn't remember…

Maddy shook her head and closed the book. Her eyes wandered again to the television, and back to the video tape. Forge had given up bumping into it and was back to the Quidditch robes, which he had successfully managed to get himself tangled in.

Curiosity was getting the better of her, but this time she wouldn't give in. This time, she _couldn't_ give in.

_-----_

"_And now, we're entering the Weasley Kitchen, where we see Ginny sitting at the table with Hermione discussing…something teenage girls would talk about. I'm sure it's not important…." _

Harry's voice echoed through the den. Maddy sat in the middle of the floor gazing up at the television screen, entranced. Forge was snoozing in Maddy' cupped hands.

_"And there's Mrs. Weasley…say hi to the camera Mrs. Weasley!"_

_"Hi, Harry…" _Mrs. Weasley sighed as she fiddled with something on the stove.

The camera's focus turned and Maddy appeared on screen, standing by the sink, scrubbing out a pan. Her long black hair was almost down to her butt, and had several white streaks.

_"Ahh!" _Harry said, mystically, _"Here we find the most beautiful creature in all the land…Miss Maddy Black! And she's cleaning! Someone like this should never be _cleaning_…"_

Maddy turned to look at Harry with the video camera. She shook her head slowly, _"Harry, turn off the camera…"_

_"No…" _Harry said, defiantly.

_"Harry, please just turn off the camera!"_

_"Nah…I don't think I want to…"_

_"Harry…"_ Maddy raised her soapy hands into the air and flicked them in Harry's direction.

_"Hey! You're getting the camera wet!"_

_"That's okay, the thing's been charmed so many times, it may be waterproof…"_

The scene became choppy as Maddy dropped the pan in the sink with a splash and started toward Harry. There was a strange glint in her eyes. Harry turned quickly and handed the camera to Ron.

_"Ron, take the camera!" _

Maddy chased Harry throughout the house, while Ron continued filming them. You could hear his laughter occasionally over Harry's continuous taunting and Maddy's yells of "HARRY!" and "NO! STOP!"

They raced into the backyard and Maddy could be seen tackling Harry to the ground, and rolling around. Ron turned the camera so it was filming him.

_"Just to answer the question I know you all are asking… Yes, they do go out in public like this…"_

He turned the camera back to Harry and Maddy who were still wrestling on the ground.

_"Wait! Wait…"_ Harry said through his laughter, _"I think I lost my glasses…that's not fair…"_

_"Oh!" _Maddy said, scrambling off of him, _"Oh, we'd better find them then…"_

Maddy began to look through the grass around them. Harry, behind Maddy's back, winked at the camera. Truth was, Harry could see pretty well without his glasses. The only thing was, it was extremely blurry.

Without warning, Harry tackled Maddy, who expelled a loud scream of terror more so than pain.

_"Harry! You jerk! I hate you!"_

The Maddy sitting in the middle of the den floor, burst out into laughter as she continued to stroke Forge absently. She frowned suddenly as the Maddy on the screen took Harry's face into her hands and kissed him deeply.

_"Oh…eww…"_ Ron said loudly, turning the camera away. _"Get a room…"_

The scene changed, but it was still at the Weasley's house. The video camera, no matter how Maddy charmed it, would not work at Hogwarts. She had tried several times, and it went haywire.

Snow could be seen falling outside the windows, and Maddy knew immediately it was Christmas. Fred had the camera, or it might have been George, and he was going around the kitchen talking to everyone.

_"What are George and Ginny doing? Ah…Exploding Snap, eh? Let's see, Ginny's got a four, a two…"_

_"FRED!" _Ginny's voice rang out and she pushed the camera out of her face.

_"Fine then! We'll go see someone a little more pleasant! Bill and Phlegm seem to be happy…let's go talk to them…"_

Maddy chuckled when Fred called Fleur, Phlegm. It was their little nickname for her. Maddy had never actually gotten into the habit of calling her that. (Ginny had made it up.)

_"Hello! You two look awfully cozy!"_

Fleur giggled, _"Oh Fred…er…George? I am so sorry…I can nevaire tell zem apart…"_

Bill brushed Fleur's hair away from her face, _"It's okay…neither can I…"_

Maddy imagined Fred had rolled his eyes at this comment, 'cause he walked away rather quickly. For a split second, Maddy caught a glimpse of Harry sitting at the table gazing at Ginny. The Maddy on the screen, who wasn't sitting too far from Ron, was glaring at Harry, and purposely not looking at Ginny.

Fred came and sat right next to her, shoving the camera in her face. Maddy did look rather sick. Her now very short, very white hair was tucked under a knitted hat. Her face was thin, and her lips were almost blue.

_"Maddy! How are you this fine winter's eve?"_

Maddy didn't answer immediately. With a bitter glance toward Harry, she said, in her best Fleur impression, _"Just 'orrible…you?"_

Fred laughed, thinking that Maddy was joking, _"Why don't you sing something for us? Come on, Mad…show off that voice!"_

_"No, Fred, really…I'm okay…"_

_"MUM!" _He called to his mother, who was sitting in a rocking chair, knitting, _"Turn up the music! Maddy's gonna sing!"_

The room went eerily quiet. The music was already quite loud. (Mrs. Weasley had continuously turned it up, for Fleur was determined to talk as loud as she could over it.) The camera was still focused on Maddy's horrified face, but the modern Maddy could remember everyone staring at her.

_"Oh!" _Mrs. Weasley's voice sounded excited. _"Come over here, dear…you can sing with Celestina…"_

Yes, Maddy remembered. She was making them listen to a Celestina Warbeck broadcast. Fred focused the camera on his mother and Maddy.

_"EVERYONE!"_ Fred yelled, though he hardly needed to. _"I'D LIKE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO THE NEXT CELESTINA WARBECK!"_

_"An insult 'onestly…"_ Fleur's voice could be heard in the background, _"To say you sing like zat!"_

_"MADDY BLACK!"_

The room applauded as the next song started. Maddy used to listen to Celestina Warbeck and knew each and every song by heart. The one she was to sing tonight was "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love".

Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands together as she heard the introduction music starting.

_"Oh, come and stir my cauldron, and if you do it right, I'll boil you up some hot, strong love, to keep you warm tonight…"_ Maddy's voice, despite how weak she looked, was strong and seductive.

_"We danced to this when we were eighteen!"_ Mrs. Weasley said, glancing at her husband, _"Do you remember, Arthur?"_

Fred turned the camera to his dad who was peeling a satsuma.

_"Mphf? Oh yes…marvelous tune…"_

Mr. Weasley turned to Harry who was sitting right next to him. Fred kept the camera on them.

_"Sorry about this." _Mr. Weasley said, as Maddy broke out into the loud chorus, _"Be over soon…"_

Harry shook his head, _"No problem…"_

As Harry and Mr. Weasley dove into a conversation, Fred turned the camera back to Maddy. Her focus was completely on Harry. When she finished, the room applauded, again. (Mainly, because Maddy was a right better singer to listen to than Celestina…)

Mrs. Weasley urged her to sing one more song. This one turned out to be "You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me".

_"Oh, my poor heart, where has it gone? It's left me for a spell…" _this tune was much slower for the most part.

Maddy seemed to get really into the song, because she began to dance. With a snap of her fingers, her winter clothes changed into a slinky black dress. She may have been extremely skinny, but Maddy was very developed for her age, and looked outstanding in the dress. Her white hair was partially tied back, and looked very stylish.

_"…and now you've torn it quite apart" _she pointed to Harry, though no one seemed to notice, _"I'll thank you to give back my heart!"_ the last note was the most powerful of the song, and Maddy belted it out. There was a great tumult of applause after this one, and Maddy blushed. The camera zoomed in on her, and the Maddy in the den noticed that the face on the screen had gone suddenly angry. Harry had not been paying attention.

Maddy snapped her fingers once again, and her old clothes returned. Without warning, Maddy stormed out of the room.

_"Maddy!"_ The camera followed her as she headed for the front door. _"Where are you going?"_

_"OUT!" _Maddy screeched.

With a slam, the door shut, and Maddy was left out in the snow. Fred turned back to the room, which had gone quiet again. The noise began to grow, slowly as everyone went back to what they were doing. If they had sent someone out to talk to her, there would have been trouble. Maddy was known to throw dangerous fits. And when jealousy was involved, especially when you're dealing with a siren or part-siren, most would rather face a horde of raging hippogriffs.

_"Oh come and stir my cauldron…and eef you do eet right…"_ Fleur's voice sounded over the group, as she did a rude impression of Celestina Warbeck.

As Fred moved the camera's focus up to Fleur, Harry could be seen in the corner of the screen looking indifferent. With a look from Mrs. Weasley, the camera shut off, and the screen went black.

Maddy did not desire to see the next scene, which she knew was Christmas day. She had seen enough, and her heart was heavier than ever. Harry had not cared about her. Never once did he turn to congratulate or compliment her on her performance. Nor did he look guilty or fearful when she ran outside.

No, Harry James Potter did not care.

Maddy stared angrily at the blank screen. Not really aware of what she was doing, Maddy threw the remote at the television.

Suddenly, the door behind her opened.

"Maddy?"

She stood up quickly, nearly dropping Forge onto the floor, and turned to the source of the voice. Her breath was caught in her throat as she saw the out-of-breath form of a man standing in the doorway.

**A/N:** Alright all. You know the drill. Please review! I still love hearing from you! Thanks!


	21. Finale

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim everything!..except for Maddy and Charles.

**A/N:** Hello everyone. I apologize for taking so long to update, but I had completely forgotten I didn't update this one when I had planned to a while back. There were a few changes I wanted to make, and now that they've been made, I can finally post this. There is one more chapter to come, so please enjoy!

**Chapter 20: Finale**

Maddy's mind flew back to the night of the incident with Terry Boot. The mysterious man in the doorway was clear this time, though the person was still the same.

"Harry…" Maddy said quietly.

Harry stood there staring at her for a minute before saying anything. His hair was extremely windswept and it looked as if he had been running.

"Maddy…" he breathed.

Neither of them could help but noticing that the other wasn't wearing their wedding bands. Maddy swallowed hard as Harry took a step closer to her. She stepped backward, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" Maddy asked, placing the snoring Forge on the armchair.

"I…er…I was out for a walk…and I thought I'd stop by." Harry answered, uncomfortably.

Maddy took in his appearance and knew that he was lying. It was not that windy outside, even at this time of night.

"How are you?" Harry attempted to look calm.

Maddy shrugged. "Better. Charles and I…Charles and I got a divorce…" she explained offhandedly, as though it were nothing.

Harry couldn't help but smile a little. "Ginny left me. I guess I…" he chuckled absently as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I haven't been myself lately…"

Maddy smirked, and looked at her toes, peeking out from the hem of her bottle green robes. The room had fallen uncomfortably silent and she only wished she had something to say to him that wouldn't make her look entirely stupid.

"Maddy…I screwed up…" Harry ventured. "I screwed up big time…"

Maddy didn't look at him, "I know Harry." she said softly. "Both of us screwed up. I mean, we shouldn't have been seeing each other…"

"No…" Harry said, shaking his head. "That's not what I meant."

Maddy looked up quickly.

"I married the wrong witch…"

Maddy could hardly believe what she was hearing. Slowly, Harry moved toward her. There was that strange feeling up Maddy's spine, that made her feel awkward, and yet wonderful at the same time.

He was only centimeters from her face when he spoke again, "Don't ever let me lie to you again…"

Maddy nodded, choking back the tears. This reminded her horribly of those old romance movies she used to drag him to see, and she feared that it was all a dream.

"I love you, Maddy…"

With those words, Maddy broke down sobbing. Harry pressed his forehead to hers, his arms wrapped around her waist as he whispered to her softly in hopes of calming her.

"I love you too, Harry…" she finally managed to get out. "I have always loved you…"

Harry brought his face in front of hers, and kissed her on the cheek, then on the neck. Finally, his lips traveled up to her mouth and he kissed her passionately. Not even Charles had never kissed Maddy like that before. It burned with such passion, such longing that Maddy never wanted it to end.

Maddy felt her feet lift off the ground, as Harry lifted her into his arms. Maddy giggled happily as Harry brought her into the guest bedroom upstairs. Moments later, he laid her gently back onto the bed, his mouth still locked with hers.

She did not protest as his hands freely wandered across her body, nor did he seem to mind when she did the same. Harry trailed a line of gentle kisses down her body once her pesky robes had been disposed of. Soft, seductive moans rolled in the back of Maddy's throat as their actions became more pleading and desperate.

It didn't take long for them to achieve the circumstance they'd been hoping to reach. Poised before her, Harry stopped, his eyes catching hers as she panted softly. One of his hands was set behind her neck, holding her gently, while the other was on himself, waiting for her approval.

"Are you sure…" he whispered softly, pressing his forehead to hers.

Maddy bit her lip and nodded, finding it impossible to answer him aloud. She, however, did not remain silent for long, gasping loudly as Harry finally made his next move, drowning the entire room in a smothering heat.

Maddy awoke the next morning, smiling broader than she had ever smiled before, though she could not remember why. She felt strong arms around her and opened her eyes to see Harry fast asleep next to her.

Suddenly, she remembered. The Heat. The Passion. There could not possibly be anything that felt better than being with him. She could remember how their bodies seemed to melt into one another, and it would be impossible to say who was who. Maddy remembered how whole she felt with him. He was her other half and she wasn't going to let him go this time.

Maddy hugged him closer to her, and kissed him. She wanted to show him how much she loved him, every moment of every day, so he would never have a flicker of doubt.

Harry's green eyes opened and he smiled at her. He brushed her black hair out of her eyes and kissed her in return.

"Morning Gorgeous…"

Maddy smiled, "Morning Handsome…"

Harry hugged her to him, and sighed. There was a permanent smile printed across his face.

Unexpectedly, the door opened, and Emma walked in. When she saw Harry and Maddy, she fell back, looking embarrassed.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" she said quickly, moving toward the door.

Maddy pulled the blankets up past her chest, and sat up, "No it's quite all right…it was an accident. Is there something wrong?"

Emma shook her head, trying not to look at Harry, though there wasn't much to see, he was mostly covered by the blanket. "Forge was just getting lonely." She held the Pygmy Puff out in front of her.

Maddy's eyes lit up, "Forge!"

The Pygmy Puff squealed loudly as it spotted Maddy. Emma slowly brought him to the edge of the bed and placed him on the blanket. She left the room quickly, still looking rather embarrassed.

Forge rolled down the blankets and landed in Maddy's outstretched hands. She showed him to Harry.

"I was getting a tad lonely…" she tickled the top of his head, "Say Hi to Harry, Forge…"

"Forge?" Harry questioned.

"It's a mixture of Fred and George. They gave me my job, and him." She rubbed her nose up against his green hair. "Isn't he adorable?"

Harry nodded, as Maddy laid her head on his shoulder, holding Forge close to her. Harry bit his lip before speaking again.

"Maddy?"

"Hmm?" she asked, not opening her eyes.

"Marry me?"

Her eyes popped open and she looked up at him, "What?"

"Will you marry me?" he asked, again.

Maddy looked stunned. "For real?"

Harry nodded, "For real…"

Maddy frowned, "Oh, but Harry, why would you want to marry me? I…I think I'm sick again…"

"We went through it once together, we can do it again…" he replied indifferently.

Maddy wasn't sure what to say. She had been daydreaming about him asking her this since she was eleven, and now that it was happening, she was awestruck.

"Mad, if you don't want to marry me, you can just say so. I'll understand…" he was lying, but of course, she knew that.

"Don't be a dope, Harry…" she said, with a little laugh. "There is no one else in the world more perfect for me…"

"Does that mean, you do?"

"Yes…" Maddy said, tears coming to her eyes again. Things like that always made her cry. "Of course…"

Harry didn't need a ring yet. Maddy knew he meant it and that was all that mattered to her.

-----

Charles arrived home a few days later to an empty house. Maddy had restored everything to what it was before she had spruced it up to her liking.

At first, he wasn't sure if she was home or not. When he asked the maids and butlers where she was, they all merely shrugged. Even Emma, under Maddy's command, would not tell him where she had gone.

He went upstairs, still calling out her name. When he entered their old room, which was no longer several shades of purple, he saw that it was spotless, and looked as if it hadn't been touched. Opening the closet, he noticed that all her clothes were gone.

She had left.

He returned to his study, looking a bit upset. He was hoping that she would still be there when he arrived home. They were no longer married, but he had hoped that they would still be friends. Leaving without a note, was not something a friend would do.

The letter she left for him locked in his desk, said the same thing.

_Dear Charles,_

_By the time you read this, I will no longer be here, and what I say will probably mean very little to you. _

_I have stayed as long as I've needed to get back on my feet, possibly longer than I should have. I have a job working at my cousins' joke shop, and I've gotten myself a Pygmy Puff (It's a pet…). Also, I am getting married. This may come as a shock to you, as it is very sudden, but all I have to say about it is that I have never been happier in my life. _

Charles made a face. He was truly offended that she had not been happy with him, but somewhere, deep down, he was pleased to know that she was okay.

_I understand that you may find my last statement a bit offensive in regards to yourself. Do not think so, my dear Charles, for you gave me much joy, but for many years now, I have known that only one man could make an honest witch of me. This man, of course, is Harry Potter. _

Charles spoke the name aloud. He no longer held respect for it. Now, he spoke with jealousy and distaste. He couldn't say that didn't expect this, 'cause he did. For ages, since the article in the newspaper about them, Charles had questions if it really was a lie.

_Charles, there is so much I wish to explain to you, but have neither time nor patience to do so. In short, Yes, I __am__ head over heels, madly in love with Harry, as he is with me. Yes, I do hate Rufus Scrimgeour, because of his feelings toward an old departed friend of mine. He also tried to make Harry the poster boy for the Ministry, asking him to tell the Magical World the Ministry was doing an excellent job in tracking down Voldemort and his supporters, when they were most certainly __not_

Charles glanced at her reasoning and surprisingly, could believe it. As far back as he could remember, Rufus had been short with Harry, and Harry avoided contact with the Minister at all costs.

_Another subject that may have come across your mind a couple times, is the question about my parents. I had never explained to you why my Uncle Remus was considered my family. Well, to put it short, my mother and father, Regulus and Lynette Black, were both murdered when I was young. I never actually met my father, because he died not too long before I was born. My mother was murdered by the same woman who murdered my Uncle Sirius, the day after I was born. Yes, there has been great devastation in my life. That, I suppose, is why Harry and I can connect on so many grounds. _

So, that was the story. Charles had asked on many occasions about her parents, but she had never given him an answer. Especially at the wedding, where there was no one there to walk Maddy down the aisle. (When she was young, she had planned that to be Sirius's job.) Charles looked sadly at the piece of paper.

_How could two best friends go through so much pain?_ He thought to himself. _Always being around, reminding each other of the past…_

The past. Maddy had admitted to him once, that she ran from her past. She had done anything in her power to keep it from coming back.

_As you may not be completely aware of, I left my family long ago, without a note, or a single proper 'good-bye'. For many years, they all believed me to be dead. I almost repeated history this morning, by leaving without saying 'good-bye' to you. You may be pleased to know that I thought better of it. To not say 'good-bye' would fill me with guilt, as it did before. And, since we are still friends (are we not?) it was in my duty to leave you with some sort of answer. A conclusion. An explanation. For leaving without a note, is not something a friend would do. Let alone, a family member. _

Charles thought about what she had written, and smiled, knowing that they would still be friends. However, he still wished they were more than that.

_Finally, Charles, I did indeed, love you. You were very kind to me and showed me how I was supposed to be treated. You made me feel loved, which is all I've ever wanted. But, there was always something missing. You. I know your work is very important to you, and you want to prove to Rufus Scrimgeour that your are more than just a Muggle, but an Auror! But, Charles, there is so much more to life than that. You cannot possibly think that you could have a family and a busy job such as that, and not be in danger of losing one of them. You have lost one in this case. You have lost me. I hope this will help you see your priorities in the future, and help you set them right. _

_I wish the best for you, and hope that one day, we may meet again. _

_Sincerely Yours, _

_Madeleine Charlotte Elizabeth Black_

Charles almost closed the letter, feeling at a loss. The letter had not enclosed any information of her whereabouts. Where she was living or what joke shop she was working at. But he knew one thing. Wherever she was, she was with Harry, which meant that he and Ginny were no longer together.

At that moment, Charles did not know that they would never meet again. They would never so much as pass a simple 'hello' in the street. They would see each other occasionally in a crowd or at a restaurant, but neither would have the courage to speak to the other.

Then, more writing caught his eye.

_PS: You may have noticed that I have left no trace of where I am destined, and yes, I have done this on purpose. As you said once, you would never let me get away from you. You loved me too much. Well, Charles Andrew Penly, as I have told you as well, the last person I would trust…is an Auror. _

**A/N:** I thank you all for taking the time to read this story. As I said before, the last chapter, which will be entitled "Epilogue" will be up shortly, concluding this tale. It will be up rather quickly, for it needs no editing and is already written. In the short mean time, please review and tell me what you think. Thank you again!


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything.

**A/N:** Here is the final chapter of TAASC. I'm sorry for the long wait on the updates. A lot has been going on. I hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for taking the time to follow through with this story.

**Epilogue**

**New Year's Eve, 1 ½ Years Later**

The ballroom was packed with both, witches and wizards, and Muggles alike. The Weird Sisters (best band _ever_, I might add) were playing loudly on a small stage. Balloons and confetti fell from the ceiling. Toward the left side of the room, a small group of people stood, chatting animatedly.

"…and then we were flown away on Harry's Firebolt. It was wonderfully romantic." Madeleine Potter stood beside her husband, with a lovely baby boy on her hip.

"That is so amazing…" Parvati sighed, gazing at the newlyweds. Seamus Finnegan, her husband, had his arm around her waist. "It's a shame we missed it. We were out of town…"

Maddy and Harry had not gotten married immediately. They had found out, about a week after they started living together, that Maddy was pregnant, again. Maddy had feared that she would lose this one as well, but Harry stayed by her side the entire time. A little ways into the pregnancy, they decided to ask the doctor about Maddy's condition. He said that she had a small relapse of her old disease, but it was nothing big. In a matter of weeks, she was clean again.

Nine months and six days later, Charles Oliver Potter was born, 8 lbs. 3 oz. and 19 inches long.

Harry beamed, "It was wonderful…"

Out of the corner of her eye, Maddy scanned the room. She spotted Ginny on the other side of the room, with her arms wrapped around Michael Corner (one of her ex-boyfriends). Maddy had thought that Michael and Cho Chang would still be together.

_She's probably off crying to someone else now…_ Maddy thought bitterly. She had never liked Cho Chang. _Especially,_ when Harry was dating her.

Harry noticed Michael and Ginny as well, and was pleased to find, that he didn't seem to care.

Charles was at the party as well, with, to Maddy's disgusted surprise, Elizabeth Wormwood. Elizabeth was now eighteen and legally an adult, so Maddy really couldn't tell her what to do, but she still found Elizabeth a bit young for the 27-year-old Duke. Another sickening surprise was that Elizabeth appeared to be in delicate condition.

Turning back to her group, Maddy smiled at Ron and Hermione, who were accompanied by their four-year-old son, who was holding an extremely fluffy Forge, in his hands. Maddy loved being back with everyone she held dear. It was just like old times…except for now, they were married and had kids.

"So, it's gonna be a new year!" Hermione said cheerfully, "What are we planning to do? Any changes?"

"Well…" Harry said, ruffling his son's dark hair, "Pretty soon, we're taking Charlie to his first Quidditch game!"

The group laughed. Ron raised his wineglass. "To Quidditch! Best bloody sport in _both_ worlds!"

The rest of them, though Hermione was slightly reluctant, raised their glasses as well.

"Hear, Hear!"

The Weird Sisters struck up a new tune. Mrs. Weasley, who was not too far from them, with Mr. Weasley, gasped. Her eyes were fixed on something on the stage. They all turned to look, and saw Celestina Warbeck climbing the small set of stairs. Ron's eyes lit up.

"Hey, Mad…"

"No, Ron…" she said warningly.

Harry perked up his ears, "Isn't this…?"

Hermione lifted Charlie from Maddy's arms and shooed Harry and Maddy toward the dance floor. Benjamin could be seen on the side, trying to dance with Forge. Hermione picked up Charlie's hand and made him wave at them.

"Say Hi to Mummy and Daddy…"

Maddy and Harry laughed and looked at each other. Harry bowed, and Maddy curtsied. She placed one hand on Harry's shoulder, and then other, tightly in his left hand. The introduction to the song was repeated, so that Celestina could address the crowd before she began. Mrs. Weasley looked as if she were about to faint.

"You know…" Harry said, quietly. "I've always listened to you…_especially_ when you sing…"

Maddy placed her cheek next to his. "I know…"

The intro finished, and Maddy took a deep breath. Quietly, she began to sing along with Celestina into Harry's ear.

_"Oh come and stir my cauldron, and if you do it right, I'll boil you up some hot, strong love, to keep you warm tonight…"_

**A/N;** I apologize for this chapter being so short, but remember it is only an epilogue. As I said before, Thank you all so much for following through with this story. I don't think I would have made it this far in regards to posting it without your support, so I thank you all from the bottom of my heart!

-M.C.E. Black


End file.
